


Flash Point

by MissMeggie



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meredith Pearson's house burns down and her whole world goes topsy turvy she turns to her bestfriend Adam! Life changes in ways no one can predict and they learn things they never thought possible might just actually be within reach!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn Up The Music And Pray That She Makes It Through

Chapter 1: 

Turn Up The Music And Pray That She Makes It Through! Girl in the War by Josh Ritter

The phone rings insistently and he tries ignoring it but it keeps ringing he opens his eyes blearily and notes the time.

4:35 A.M. he knocks the phone off the cradle by reaching blindly but he manages to snag the phone.

"Hello." He croaks into the phone.

"Is this a Mr. Adam Copeland?"

"It is." He sits up in bed.

"This is Sherri at Tampa Bay General Hospital and I'm Dr. Robertson's PA, It seems you are listed as next of kin for Miss Meredith Pearson."

Adam's heart stops. "Is she okay?" He swings his legs over the side of the bed and moves to get up without even acknowledging Beth staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"She was in a structure fire and is in stable condition that's all I'm at liberty to say over the phone Sir. "Comes the soft clipped reply.

"Ok I'm on my way; just…tell her I'm on my way."

He hangs up and puts on his jeans and grabs his keys and goes to leave.

"Adam! Where are you going?" Beth asks exasperated.

He turns and looks at Beth who's getting out of bed to follow him.

He must look more than a little dumbfounded because she says gently, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Mere was in a fire I've got to go." He says almost robotically.

"Okay baby, but you aren't wearing a shirt and you need shoes too."

-/-/-/-

Once they're dressed and in the car on the way. "Can you tell me about her?" Beth asks. She'd always found it odd that this was one person Adam was so close with but Beth had never met her. He kept those two pieces of his life separate for what reason she didn't know.

He grips the wheel tightly and says through clenched teeth. "You're asking now?"

"Well yeah, you jumped out of bed half-dressed and are practically running to her."

"Meredith worked in the PR office for WWE as an intern we became friends back when I didn't have many, we're close. Her sister died six months ago a car accident so she doesn't have any family. I'm it."

"Other friends?" Beth presses on.

"Not many, she's hard to win over. "

"You love her." It was a statement not a question.

"Not romantically, but yes I do." He says easily as he turns into the hospital parking lot.

-/-/-/-

They stop at the front desk and are escorted back to a curtained off area. Meredith sits in blue medical scrubs with her legs drawn up on the gurney. Her forearms are bandaged and her left shoulder seems too padded. H

"Meredith!" he calls and she doesn't look over she just stares in to space, lank hair in her eyes. Her silence and utter stillness alarms him. He sits on the side of the bed and very carefully so as not to startle her cups her cheek. "Mere Can you hear me?" she looks at him for what seems an eternity but in reality is only a minute or two.

He sees the moment she recognizes him something in her brown eyed gaze relaxes. "Hi AJ."

"Hi sweetheart."

The doctor strides in clipboard in hand and austere manner in place.

"Miss Pearson is very lucky, other than minor burns to her arms and left shoulder and some smoke inhalation she's relatively fine. We'll give you burn cream antibiotics and pain meds but she should be fine. If she has trouble breathing bring her back."

"Why is acting like that? Zombie-ish…" Beth asked.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." She murmurs.

"Shock and pain medication ma'am I wouldn't leave her alone for a day or two." The doctor replies.

"And the burns?" Adam asked never looking away from Meredith.

"Reports show she was trying to rescue her cat." At that she looks over. "Where's Baxter?" The doctor shakes his head.

"They had to put him down." Adam answers softly.

"oh." Tears fill her eyes. "It's all gone Adam everything even my cat."

He kisses the top of her and smells smoke clinging to her dark hair. He wills himself not to cry. "We'll fix what we can Meredith."

-/-/-/-

"Scuse me sweetie but I don't know you from well…Adam!" She giggles a little drunkenly from the medication. "What's your name? "

"Beth."

"Oh you don't like me… you got that pinched look goin'! Well you won't be the first so big deal…" her words slur. "I punched Amy Dumas for being well…Amy so be nice to him."

"Hey! Hey! My….Adam." She says if something just occurred to her.

He smirked at her in the review. "Hey! Hey! What?"

"You need me to punch anybody?"

"Nope I'm good. Thanks though, "he laughed as she cocked her head to look up at the street lights. "I think they overdosed you just a little baby." Beth seemed to sullen up then.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Meredith was out cold two stop lights later.

-/-/-/-

He carries her into the guest room and pulls back the covers one handed, he lays her down and tucks her in, he brushes the hair falling into her eyes behind one ear and kisses her forehead "Night babe."

Frisco his Alaskan husky comes and lies on the end of the bed.

"Gonna guard her for me huh boy?"

He pets the dog, turns on the night light and leaves the room. He turns from closing the door to find Beth staring him down.

"You wanna convince me you don't love her? Do better than that."

Adam rolls his eyes "I'm too tired and freaked out to fight you on this; I never said I didn't love her. What I'm saying now is you're reading way too much into shit. We're friends that's it. Are you coming to bed or not?" He walked away.

-/-/-/-

Some nightmare she can't remember wakes her, on the way to the bathroom she looks at the microwave clock. Nine thirty am she wonders if Adam has it set wrong it feels later.

She strips down and when she stands to her full height again she catches sight of Adam in the bathroom mirror, she jumps out of her skin. "Christ you scared me!" she feels a difference in the way he's looking at her and realizes she's naked. She lunges for a towel.

"Chill Mere… it's not a big deal." He makes her sit down at the vanity and begins peeling away the bandage at her shoulder. "Besides all I see is you," he smiles at her "Tell me if I hurt you." She nods unable to speak.

She sits clutching her towel and tries to convince herself things aren't shifting...

-/-/-/-

"I think Adam is going to cheat on me." Beth says as soon as Michelle picks up.

"Do what did you fall on your head?"

"No…I this Meredith chick what do you know about her?"

"Killer Publicist she can spin shit better and faster than Vince, she was on her way out when I was coming in. she's friends with your guy and she dated Cena for a bit but who hasn't. What's up?"

"There is definitely something between them I can freaking see it, feel it, and he just denies it. This morning I walked in and he was helping her remove her bandages, her house burned down last night…really shitty I know but you should see the way he looks at her Chelle… he doesn't look at me that way. I don't even think he knows he does it."

"Hold on, hey Mark…what's your opinion on Meredith and Adam?" Beth hears hushed conversation and Michelle blows air through her teeth. "Never mind then."

"No what?"

"Uh Mark's just surprised they've been friends for six years and not you know… he thinks it's because shit would get serious and Adam doesn't seem to want to get married again."

-/-/-/-

She comes back from getting dressed and finds a sticky note on the kitchen table.

If you don't want to wear my things there's always your spare stuff in the guest closet. I went to the market I think Beth is at the gym. Be back, love ya Adam!

When he returns she's painting her toenails.

"I rented, Barefoot in the park, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Love Actually. Be grateful you weren't there the checker girl asked what barefoot in the park was."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That makes my insides cry."

He smirked "I figured. There is also your favorite ice cream and snacks." He replied sitting down on the ottoman and putting her feet in his lap.

"Red Huh? The color red says you're bold and fun."

"How do you know that?"

"Read it in a discarded Cosmo in Dulles Airport once."

She laughed. "Why I am not surprised. Listen you don't 'have to all this I'm fine. I'll be out of your way as soon as I can find a place and stuff okay."

"Meredith honey, shut up. Okay I do what I want got that? You are not in my way, you never will be and you sure as fuck are very far from fine."

"I'm scared. Rebuilding everything seems so daunting."

"We'll figure it out for now, let's watch Jane Fonda and Robert Redford drive each other up the wall."

"If I conk out wake me up for my favorite part." She adds.

"I'll wake up at the barefoot in the park part Mere."

-/-/-/-

Jay Reso goes into the house without knocking. "I just found-"he rounds through the kitchen and down into the den, where they lay sleeping on the couch. Meredith's wearing a worn hockey jersey and baggy sweats. She lay across Adam's chest. Adam is wearing jeans and a plain blue tee shirt.

They look comfortable like they fit there lounging on the couch with the dogs at their feet and junk food surrounding them.

Jay puts an empty ice cream bowl in the sink before waking Adam. "Hm, guess they shared."

He nudges Adam who comes awake with a start. "Oh hey man."

"Why did I find out from someone who is not you that Mere's house burned down?"

"Forgot to call, sorry. How'd you hear?"

"Very involved game of telephone McCool has a big mouth. Anyway your girl?"

"It's not like that, and we got fucking lucky minor burns and smoke inhalation. She was most upset about losing Baxter I think."

"Dude it is like that, No don't look at me like that! You wanna lie fine, just do it with someone who can't see through you. You're holding her!" He gestured to the girl in his arms.

"So!"

"So, where's Beth Adam?" before he can reply the phone rings. He answers quickly so as not to wake Meredith.

"She's sleeping can I take a message? Sure, okay. Why? Okay we'll be there, thank you bye."

"Adam, you are the color of chalk what?"

"They think Meredith's house fire was arson, not an accident." And silence falls.

AN: I own nothing but Meredith. This is my first Edge fic so if you like it please review.


	2. Little Miss Fights Like Hell

AN: I own nothing but Meredith, thank you for all the follows. If you like it please review.

Chapter 2: Little Miss Fights Like Hell

She comes in from her run and finds Adam cooking breakfast. "Hey cutie pie." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him behind, she laid her cheek against his back.

"How ya doin'''?"

"Truth?"

He snickered. "Well yeah I'd prefer that."

"Not too hot, do we really have to go meet the fire investigator? " He is quiet a moment brushing the fingertips of his free hand down her arm absentmindedly.

"I get it Meredith, you don't want to see all of it and I understand that but someone set your house on fire, we need to figure out why and who."

Beth cleared her throat and walked in they sprung apart. "Morning babe," Adam said leaning over to kiss her.

"Morning Beth I was a bit high the last time we met I'm Meredith Pearson! Hopefully, I didn't make a fool of myself I don't remember much of the last couple days just snatches."

"Other than telling her you punched Amy in a veiled threat to be nice to me you were fine." Adam said smiling. He stirred the spatula through the scrambled eggs.

"Well she deserved it." Meredith said.

"Well I'm gonna go shower…oh wait guess who I saw on my run? John!"

Adam groaned. "Don't okay, really, just don't."

Meredith smirked at him and any other time he'd of been happy to see it. "Don't what?"

"You know what…don't do it. He's getting a divorce and your house just burned down." He replied glancing at her.

Well, I don't know what offends me more the fact that you're telling me who I can and can't sleep with or that you think I'd take a pity fuck." She walked off.

"Mere! I didn't mean… wait!" the guest room door slammed. "Damn it!" he muttered.

"Why do you care who she sleeps with anyway? You're burning the bacon." Beth asked as she sat down at the bar.

He took the pan off the heat. "Christ not you too, listen I don't but Cena isn't known for being the most considerate in his relationships and she's not good now, you don't see it you can't but she's barely hanging on. She doesn't need to start something now. He'll hurt her feelings and I'll have to peel her up off the bathroom floor again. If it's all the same to the two of you I'll pass thanks!"

The door opened. "I'm still pissed at you but I need help getting this monster band aid off my shoulder."

"I'll do it." Beth offered.

-/-/-/-

"So you and Adam never?" Beth asked picking the off the edge of the bandage.

"Slept together…no we've never even kissed." Meredith said look up at her from her seat on the edge of the tub.

"Why not?" she pulled the tape back quick and Meredith hisses in pain. "Sorry." She said not sounding very sorry at all.

"Timing has never been right I guess. Besides he doesn't see me what way and he never will."

"But you see him that way?"

"Sometimes maybe but then it doesn't really matter he's in love with you. Adam's nothing if not faithful, don't worry we really are just friends."

45 minutes later.

"Hey!" He shouts over the noise of the hair dryer. She flips her hair back up out of her face and pins him with a look he knows all too well. Her head coked to the side and the stubborn set of her mouth lets him know he's going to have to work for forgiveness. "What?" the easy tone is a lie and he knows it.

"Look, I'm sorry date who you want I just don't want to see you hurt." He stands before her in a radio head concert tee shirt and jeans.

"It can't get any worse. Besides, all we did was say hi." He nods.

"Adam." She turns back to him pulling at the bottom off her grey velour sweat suit hoodie.

"Hmm,"

"Thank you for caring… We okay?"

"Just fine baby," He taps on the door frame to accentuate his point and leaves.

They leave for the fire inspection just as Natalie arrives to pick up Beth and go shopping.

"Who's the pretty girl leaving with Adam? She's wearing sweats and no makeup and still looks hot." asks walking in the door. She caught sight of the momentarily stricken look on Beth's face. "Oh, she's not that pretty I just-"

"Is she pretty Nat? Be honest."

"Maybe a little, why does it matter Beth?"

"Because…she makes me nervous. That's the infamous Meredith he always talks about."

-/-/-/-

Adam gets out of the car first and when he takes a breath the smell of wet wood and lingering smoke and ash assault him. He goes around and opens the door for Meredith. She sits staring straight ahead, chewing her bottom lip. He takes her hand helps her from the car. He keeps her hand in his.

She stops in her tracks at the top of the stairs and gawks at the ruins. He turns to see her fighting back tears and still chewing her lip.

"You've got this and if you don't then I've got you." He kisses her on the mouth quickly "Stop that you'll get a fever blister."

"You kissed me." She said coming out of her stupor.

"That hardly counts, when I kiss you honey you'll know it."

She sniffed back tears. "When not if huh?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

A man in a camel colored tweed coat and stained burgundy dress shirt approaches them. He's short and stocky built like a spark plug, with a close cropped crew cut and kind blue eyes.

"Miss Pearson, I'm detective Jason Tyson with TPD. I spoke to your boyfriend on the phone; I was hoping you could clarify some details for us about the fire."

"Oh um, I'll try."

"Can you tell me how the fire moved, progressed? Several small localized fires or more heavily involved single fire?"

"I heard glass break and I thought my cat had knocked over a hurricane glass I'd just bought and put in the kitchen. So I got up to go look and the front left corner of the living room was on fire. I thought I'd try and put it out but it was so fast I couldn't, I tried to get my cat but he was frightened and wouldn't…" she took a breath and swallowed down her tears. "He wouldn't let me touch him. I felt something hot and realized I'd touched the drapes that were burning. I decided to go across the street and call 911."

"And when I looked back the whole north side of my house was in flames."

The detective nods. "That follows what we thought. Do you have any enemies Miss Pearson?"

"No."

We found traces of the same accelerants used in Molotov cocktails at the point of origin, which leads us to believe this was an act of arson. Oh, we've released the scene feel free to take whatever is salvageable with you." He nods resolutely and walks away!

The step into what would be the living room and nothing is left it's bare to the foundation, the kitchen isn't much better, melted cereal bowls and the appliances are all that remain.

The bed frame… is the only thing in her bedroom.

The little office she kept tucked back into what should be a closet is relatively untouched.

"Mere look," Adam says tugging on her hand lightly to draw her toward him, the desk and the computer is burned and melted but part of the wall still stands, her mother's quilts and the rack they lay on remain seemingly untouched.

"Little burned around the edges but they have places the do fire restoration."

She nods. "Yeah." He gets them and the rack down without being told.

Out on the curb looking back, it all finally hits her and she dissolves into tears. He pulls her into his chest and hugs her tight. He rests his chin on the top of her head. "Wondering when this was gonna happen." He whispers and lets her cry it out.

"I'm fine…I just –"

"You are not and that's okay, guess what? Little Miss fights like hell deserves a break." He kisses her on the forehead when a car similar to Natty's drives by.

They loop back around when they are leaving hand in hand.

Meredith notices the stormy look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing besides my girlfriend thinking I'm stupid and unworthy of her trust."

-/-/-/-

She sits at the bar and looks through the paper for an apartment. Her expression is serious and dark. He thinks he knows what's wrong he journeys to his office and returns sitting a photo before her on the counter it's of himself, John, Meredith, and Meredith's little sister Leigh.

"It's old and fairly crappy but it's yours if you want it."

"Why do you have this? "She whispered and he hugged her from behind.

"Truth, because that's as close as John would let me get to you because of the thing with Amy. I keep it to remind me no matter what you never leave."

He kisses the top of her head just as Beth and Natalie walk in; he makes no move to let her go.

"Thanks for not leaving me."

He smirks into her hair "No problem baby, he kisses her again before giving a final squeeze and letting go.

Beth gives him a sour look and he just smiles. "So how was shopping? Nat meet Meredith, Meredith Natalie."

-/-/-/-

Driving Beth to the airport is tense.

"Alright out with it, what's your problem? "He asks glancing at her.

"God you are either really are blind or you're just dumb. Or maybe I'm the dumb one should I just get out of your ways so you can be with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious that there are feelings there and god knows you like the needy fucking bat shit crazy girls."

"Her house burned down Beth she has nothing!"

"You ever think maybe… the fire wasn't an accident?"

"Yeah Beth, she really set her own goddamn house on fire just to fuck me now who sounds fucking nuts, believe me honey if she wanted to fuck me she wouldn't have to set her house on fire, if I really want too I'll just fuck her! They threw a goddamn Molotov cocktail through the front window and left her to die! This isn't some ploy to get to me! Guess what? she wouldn't need one! Stop being a self-centered paranoid bitch."

He slammed the car into park at departures and Beth got out without a word and walked off.

-/-/-/-

He went for a drive and when he got home he found Meredith dancing to B.B. King's "Rock Me Baby."

She danced in swaying moves and sexy shakes around the stove. He found himself smiling as he watched her move. She spun on one foot like something out of a Michael Jackson video.

"Smooth moves Pretty Girl; can you show me that one?"

She smiles. "You'll fall it's all about balance and weight distribution and well… you're um rather large."

"So it'd be like teaching a hippo to waltz is what you're saying." At that she laughs. "I'm making brownies want some?"

"Not yet…gotta show you up first." he pulls her to him as a Springsteen's secret garden plays.

They sway and dance to the tune, content for the moment. He listens to the lyrics "You know I think he's singing about a woman's vagina."

She laughs and shoves at him. "God Adam, way to ruin the moment…"

"No, really listen to it." He pulls her back to him and they start moving again she's smiling at him and for now in this moment he's not worried about anything he is at peace


	3. I'll Be Watching You

Chapter 3: I'll Be Watching You

She's house and dog sitting for him until he returns at the end of the week.

She takes the dogs out and goes to get the mail. "I'm fine Adam, I'm going in at Noon to work on the Galeski account and I have-"she opens a plain white envelope addressed to her in old fashioned type set.

She ripped it open photo spilling out. Photos of her doing everyday things, Old photos of Leigh, photos of her watching the fire burn, photos of her and Adam.

"You have what Mere?"

"Adam…" She says robotically her blood running cold. "How do you if you are being stalked?"

"Do what?"

"Someone- someone sent me all kinds of photos. There are photos of Leigh days before she died Adam."

"Listen to me Meredith and do what I say, Jay's flight leaves in an hour pack and get on the plane with him."

"Adam I'm-"

"Meredith Pearson if you are not on the plane I'll come home. Get on the plane."

20 minutes later

She's standing on the Resos' doorstep suitcase in hand. Before she can knock Jay opens the door.

"Well look at you minding like a good little girl." He smirks leaning in the door.

"Fuck you Jay."

"Ooh kitty's got claws." She rolls her eyes. "Let me see them Mere…" she hands over the packet of photos.

"Don't touch them with your hands, prints… where's Niecey?"

"Living room."

-/-/-/-

He meets their cab down in the hotel parking lot. She grins at him hefting her bag over her shoulder. She would look fine to someone who doesn't know her but to him, he sees the fear and tiredness in her eyes.

"I'm here…do with me what you will." She teases and he smirks.

"Don't say that too loud one of these pervs will take you up on it." She takes her bag and hugs her into his side.

"I watched The Help with Jay, he cried." Adam.

"You is kind, you is smart, you is important." They say in unison as Jay comes around the trunk with his bags.

"Shut the fuck up both of you."

-/-/-/-

John is walking through the lobby when he sees Beth standing just before the glass doors glaring out at something with her teeth clenched. He walks over and stands behind her to see Adam Copeland with his arm around none other than his ex-Meredith. Their heads are tucked in close as they're talking intently about something.

"They do that; you really shouldn't take it personal."

"Why not?" She looks over at him a little sheepishly like she's been caught

"Because it doesn't mean the same thing to them as it does to you. It's not sexually based it's a familiarity comfort thing."

"Then you are better than I am Cena, it drives me up the fucking wall."

"Don't let that show then, gives him all the more reason to do it if he knows it bothers you. Trust me on that, sometimes I thought they weren't even aware of it. Others…" he shrugged.

"What?"

"Just don't make them choose. You'll lose."

-/-/-/-/-

In the room she shows Adam the pictures. "Someone is definitely following you and has been for a while Mere. You need to take this to the cops." He says glancing up from the counter where they've gingerly been placed.

"I would of but you told me I needed to be here."

"And you do, I'll go with you when we get back you shouldn't be alone."

Meredith feels eyes on her and looks up to see Beth boring holes through her.

-/-/-/-

"Look Beth I want to be here just about as bad as you want me here. I get it. I can feel you don't like me, how about we just tolerate each other for Adam's sake okay." She says holding up her hands in supplication.

"I haven't given you a reason to dislike me."

"Neither have I but that doesn't really matter does it." She smirks and passes her to go the living room.

/-/-/-/

Beth comes back from the gym to find Meredith and Adam sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Are you watching my fair wedding?" Beth asked disbelievingly.

Adam shrugged. "It's on?"

Meredith's phone rings playing "Get Rhythm."

"Hello,"

"Who is it?" Adam mouths. A-n-d-e-e. Meredith signs. "Uh call Clara Cohen at The NY Times see how much space I'll get and I'll write the statement for it and email you. Ok bye." Five minutes later the phone rings again.

"What now Andz? Oh hey John." She gets up and walks toward the bedroom. Beth patently ignores the fact that Adam's gaze strolls up the long expanse of naked leg shown off by her shorts as she moves away from him.

-/-/-/-

Adam is coming back from an autograph signing when John steps on to the elevator and presses the button for his floor.

Adam reaches his floor and goes to step off. "Hey man, tell Mere I'm gonna change and I'll be right down.

"Uh why?"

"We're having dinner." And the elevator door closes before he can make a reply.

In the hotel room Beth is sleeping and he follows the sound of music to the bathroom. Meredith is carefully applying blood red lipstick that matches the cowl neck halter top she's wearing in the back a complicated chain connects the top to the bottom.

She's wearing tight black jeans and is currently barefoot. With the winged eyeliner and red lips and her oddly braided up do she looks like a modern day pin up. If she knows how hot she looks it doesn't show.

"You look pretty." He says barely above a whisper.

She smiles at him in the mirror. "Thanks. It's not too much is it? I borrowed the top from Eve."

"No you look great, you sure about this?"

"About what?" She looks down searching for something."Oh-kay remind me to but perfume when we get home."

"You know what I'm talking about. Jumping back in with him. He hurt you by going back to Liz."

"I-"

"He hurt you Meredith you can lie to yourself but not to me. I picked you up when he was done." He says then realizes how close what he just said was to what Jay said earlier on. It leaves a sour taste on his tongue.

"AJ, its one dinner."

"What about who ever is following you?"

"See now you are just grasping at straws. John could literally be the love child of The Hulk and Mark Wahlberg. I think I'll be ok for one night. "She walked over and hugged him.

"Mama said knock you out!" He sang.

"That's LL Cool J, Wahlberg was the one dropping his pants on stage and it's still pretty accurate for John."

There's a knock at the door she kisses his cheek then steps around him to get the door finding John on the opposite side.

-/-/-/-

Adam finds her the next morning asleep in her bed. He sits on the edge and she turns on to her back to face him. "What no dessert at his place?"  
"I'm not awake enough for perverse jokes Adam."  
"Who says I was being perverse? I totally meant key lime pie."  
"Sure you did."

"So how was it the date I mean? Scoot over." He lays down beside her/

"Fine really nice actually I just-"she sighed and looked over at him.

"What?"

"Do you ever feel like something could be perfect with a little more effort but at the same time it's like trying to shove magnates together using the apposed sides?"

"Shit you just got all deep this is going to require breakfast." He picks up the phone to call room service.

"Be serious Adam."

"I feel like that more than you know." He says quietly.

"What makes this time any different?"

He's shrugs. "Dunno Baby, maybe he's different. Pancakes?"

"An omelet please."

"Blech girly food."

"Order Lord Slutty Pants,"

"Simmer down Princess Skank-A-Lot and its Sexton Hardcastle."

"I love you but that's still the tackiest stage name ever."

-/-/-/-

Beth knows it's wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation but as she walks quietly back to their room she can't make herself feel guilt. Maybe it's because she's jealous of the ease with which they relate, that he talks to her more than he ever has when Beth herself is with him.

Then again, it could be that she knows it's all slipping through her fingers, the relationship, friendship, Adam himself its all going and she can't stop it.

-/-/-/-

If Beth thinks being near the girl is torture road trips are hell. The music choices are way too varied. Hard rock to country to really terrible nineties pop.

There are inside jokes and convoluted conversation.

"I don't care what you say True Blood is the shit! Granted Bill is a boring vampire name but you gotta admit it's a good show,"

"I still like Spike from Buffy best. Though, holy fuck balls the chick was whiny."

"You would like Euro trash vampires."

"Well I am your friend aren't I… Edge?"

"I was not Euro trash!"

"Dude you wore pleather pants and were a little minion of middle aged dude name Gangrel."

"One tiny stint in The Brood and I'm forever branded."

"Uh duh, it's WWE!"

And the conversations go on from there spinning off at an alarming rate but that's not what worries her, not even the fact that she's been silent most of the way and Adam hasn't noticed.

It's something her grandmother had told her about but she had never found or experienced with anyone. The ability to have a whole conversation with a look, or expression, never having to speak a word.

They do that and they do it a lot. It's then that she makes her decision.

A few days later.

Adam's phone dings at him.

From Beth: I think we need time apart you are obviously distracted and with good reason I know but we really shouldn't hold each other back when we don't have too! I'm not angry; I just don't feel like fighting for something that seems fairly destined to fail. I want you to stop and think the next time you catch yourself looking at her like you do, and then you tell me you don't need her or love her. I want us both to be happy this seems like the best way.

Adam: Did you really just break up with me via text message?

Beth: it's the only way I could.

Adam: I don't know what to say to make you stay.

Beth: That tells me all I need to know.

Meredith walks in carrying the empty popcorn bowl, Branny trailing along behind her hoping she drops him a snack. "I'm not watching Doctor Who that shit is weird as fuck." She stops when she sees he's far off and not tracking what she's saying "Uh, AJ?"

"Beth just broke up with me."

"How she's at work?"

"Text." He answers softly/

"Is it me? Should I leave or?"

He clears his throat and says firmly. "Even if it is you I won't let you leave. You were here before her and you'll be here long after."

She sets the popcorn bowl down and goes to hug him. "Either way, I'm sorry."

-/-/-/-

AN: I own nothing but Meredith. Please, send a review if you liked it Thanks to DCFantic for helping me out and to Xandman216 for always listening/reading!


	4. Like A Slow Fire Burns

AN: I own nothing but Meredith. The gun range is a real place the bar is not. I do not know The National or own anything thing relating to them. All music used is real but belongs to the national. This chapter contains smut and sexual content you have been warned. Please if you like it feel free to send me a review. Constructive criticism is welcome in fighting with other reviewers is not. I'll email you the link to the Flash Point Playlist should you want to listen you the music featured .Thank you for your time and enjoy!-Meghan

Chapter 4: Like A Slow Fire Burns- Run By Matt Nathanison feat. Sugarland

They turn in the photos to detective Tyson. They sit in a tiny cinder block room with a creaky fan drinking what seems closer to sewage sludge than coffee.

Adam stretches his arm across the back of the metal folding chair Meredith is sitting in. he rolls his shoulder and it gives a nasty crack.

"Ouch! That hurt just hearing it."

"Nah, felt good actually. You okay?"

"As I can be how about you?"

"The thing with Beth isn't the same as this I'm fine."

"Really? Because you've made the mopey face all day."

"Have not!"

"Have too!

"Have not!"

"Have-"The door opens and walks the disheveled looking detective. "Ha! I win." Adam gloats.

Tyson sits down opposite them looking dejected. "Ma'am other than the exclusionary prints given no others were found. No DNA was found on the seal or any other items. Obviously there's no address to track. The culprit is simply toying with you."

"Yeah well I don't like it, he knows where she is… he knows her schedule! He followed her sister around for Christ sake. So we just wait for him to kill her? Trap and rape or what?"

"Other than casting suspicion on the death of Merrileigh Pearson he's given us nothing to go on! So yes, Mr. Copeland we wait for him to escalate or reveal himself."

"Well then I guess you'll do what you can while I do the same. Come on Mere." He gets up.

"Keep up the good work detective with your skills she'll be dead within the week!" he stomps off.

"Adam!" she gets up. "Excuse him he is just worried."

-/-/-/-

" What in the hell was that Adam? Would it kill you to be nice? The guy is just doing his job."  
"No it wouldn't but their apathy might just kill you."  
"Get in the car." He commands.  
"Excuse Me?"  
"I'm taking you somewhere get in."  
"Yes Daddy."

"Careful, I might like that." He teases.  
"Shove it."  
"My toast isn't buttered that way baby."  
She laughs "You're unbelievable."

-./-/-/-

When they pull up to the Firing Line in Port Richey, Florida her heart stutters a little.  
"A Gun Range?"  
"I want you to know how to fire a gun if you need too."  
"But I hate guns."  
"I know but it's just because you've never handled them. You learn and you won't be intimidated."  
"Adam…" Meredith eyes the place nervously.  
"Look Mere were gonna start off small I'm not gonna hand you a tommy gun on the first shot."  
"They have those? Cool…"  
He laughed. "Come on Bonnie."

-/-/-/-/-

He stands behind her with his hand on her hip. "Ok, yeah don't hold it like that." He takes her right hand "Put this one under the butt to support it, yeah like that! So, that when it kicks you don't get a gun to the nose."  
He scoots her feet apart with his feet. "Relax your shoulders. Good. "She holds up the 9mm. "Bend your elbows a little. "He nods. "Now, deep breath squeeze the trigger gentle and steady, "the shot fires to the left of the target. "And exhale. Good girl try again."

She shoots until Adam is satisfied that she knows what she's doing and then they leave.

-/-/-/-

"No, let me handle Miss Stratus, I brought the account in it's mine. Yeah I know, thanks Andee! Sure I'll be in the office first thing for the meeting with Maria Kanelliis and Brightside Media too. Thanks girl Bye." She drips her phone on the kitchen table where she's spread out working

"What's our rule on working on our days off?'" Adam asked looking over shoulder at the computer.

"Uh we don't have one!"

"You got Trish goin' everywhere huh girl?"

"She wants to be a yoga mogul I'm gonna make her one." Meredith smiles brightly.

"Yeah well, if you could maybe take a break from making Trish an even bigger star I have tickets to see The National at Magnolia Mama's tomorrow night."

"Wha- How?"

"Well for one I listen when you talk. You like them and said they were coming to town like three months ago. Two, I know how to use ticket master. Wanna go?"

"Uh Duh!"

-/-/-/-

"This is way too much Trish! I look like I'm wearing Dita Von Teese's casual wear or something. I feel naked." She says glancing in the mirror and then down into the phone where she is face timing her friend.

"You look hot! Now get out there…"

"If Adam makes me put on a coat…"

"Honey, he isn't going to make you put anything ON per say."

"Trish!" She admonished.

She just laughed" Go have fun."

-/-/-/-

Jay is standing next to the island opening a beer when she emerges wearing a midnight blue corset with black and purple peacock feathers embroidered over the blue. Black jeans so tight he can't see how she's breathing and some really high black strappy heels.

Her hair is curled and down but away from her face. With the winged eyeliner and red lips she looks like a gothic modern day pin up.

She's definitely a pretty sight even if he is married he can appreciate it.

Denise nudges him. "Look at Adam I think his eyes might actually bug out of his head, like one of those acme cartoons."

"I don't think he's breathing." Jason added Adam's eyes are big as saucers and his mouth is agape as if it has just dawned on him that his best friend is a woman. Who knows? Maybe it had.

"Is it too much? I mean-"Meredith fiddled with the pearls around her neck feeling uncomfortable with all the silence. "Blame Trish, she bought it for me!"

"No! You look great sweetie!" Denise says.

"Yeah, you do!" Jay added.

"Adam what's wrong? You're staring."

"You're beaut- I mean you look fine. Let's go!"

"Okay, thanks I think." Meredith said perplexed by his reaction.

-/-/-/-

"Adam! You look fine was the best you had?" Jay whispered as the women walked ahead.

"I froze, I probably should stop staring at her butt right?"

"You're hopeless."

-/-/-/-/-

The bar has a fancy meets hip New Orleans vibe too it with funky lighting and intricate metal work.

She leans into him sort of swaying through the slower songs. Like Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks, Bloodbuzz, Ohio, and Daughters of the Soho rights. It's nice and for the first time in what feels like months he's at peace.

She is more than a little drunk on some vodka drenched girly drinks by the middle of the set. She's dancing to Mr. November which kicks into Fake Empire.

She looks over her shoulder at him. "You gonna dance with me or just stare broodingly all night?"

"Um-"

"I'll just dance with Jay then he likes being the focus of every girl in the room." She moves over toward Jay and Denise.

"I'll dance with you." He says before he can over think it. He grabs her and pulls her to him. They dance to a song about tiptoeing through shiny cities in diamond slippers and being half awake in a fake empire. It really makes no sense but with the beat speed and trumpets you really don't care its fun.

Meredith looks up at him and for some reason he can't breathe. Everything stops. It must be all the jack and coke he's had tonight.

She kisses his cheek. "This was nice! Thanks."

They close with something called Sorrow. Meredith sings along quietly and sounds melancholy.

"Sorrow found me when I was young, sorrow waited sorrow won." She hums a little "I don't want to get over you…" he's not sure what or who she is thinking of he just wants to take the sad look from her eyes.

-/-/-/-/-

They both make it through the front door and sort of half stumble half walk down the hall.

"That song makes no sense!" he fairly shouts.

"Not all of them do accept it; well this is where I say good night." She goes to let go of him and his hands glides down her arm and capture her hand. "Hey," he says softly and she looks up from slipping her shoes off.

"What?" before he can over think it he pulls her toward him and kisses her. It's soft and gentle chaste even.

"That didn't feel nearly as incestuous as I thought it would, let's do that again." He kissed her again this time firmer and longer. His hands move up to cradle her head. He presses them back into the wall and she kisses him back finally her arms snaked around his waist as she pulls him closer. She licks just below the bow of his bottom lip and he gasps in surprise as her tongue slips into his mouth to explore and he does the same.

They stay like that just kissing for how long neither of them knows.

"We should have done this sooner." He says panting for breath against her mouth. "Way, way, sooner."

"We shouldn't be doing this at all," she replies as he trails tiny kisses all down her face. Her forehead, eyelids, cheek bones, the corner of her mouth. "Oh, do that again." And so he does and adds it to list of things Meredith likes that he keeps in his head.

"Yes we should." He replies as her hands sneaking under his shirt distracted him

"No, you've just broken up with Beth… this isn't-"he kisses down the center of her chest and licks along the swell of her cleavage, put on display by the corset. "Shit! I can't think with your mouth on me."

"Good, I think my brain short circuited earlier tonight. It's only fair Mere…"

"Adam…" She pleads for what she isn't sure.

"Meredith, open your eyes and look at me." He waits until she does. "I want you. Because you're you. There's no other reason."

"Okay…"

"Now, how do I get you out of this thing?" he says stopping for breath and eyeing the corset as though it's a math problem.

She laughs. "Trish was right!"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter. Arms up!" she pulls his shirt off

"There's a zipper in the front or you can untie it up you." She finally answers.

She smiles when he looks torn. "The zipper is quicker I'll wear it again, if you like it that much."

He unzips the corset and watches it fall away.

He stands staring down at her long enough to make her nervous. "Stop that!"

"I can't…" he whispers.

"You're making me feel weird… no one has seen my scars."

"You think that's what I see?" he leans down and kisses the juncture of her neck and collarbone where the scar creeps around the front of her torso. "I've seen you but I've never gotten to really look so let me."

"Okay, but Adam… I don't want to have sex in the hallway."

"Right!" he picks her up so that she's wrapped around his waist. He kisses her again. He starts to walk toward his bedroom. With your neck should you really carry me around?"

"You weigh like a hundred pounds, shut up." He growls at her.

He lays her on the bed and quickly rids them of the rest of their clothes. He rolls her over onto her stomach. He shoves into her from behind and she grunts, he nibbles and kisses along her shoulders and back. "Okay? Too much?" He kisses along the edges of the pink scar splashed across her shoulder.

"No, you're fine." She draws her left leg up further beneath her to grant him deeper access.

He groans and sucks a bruise into the side of her neck. "Christ… you're…" he wraps his arm round her middle to keep from driving her up the bed completely.

She's gasping with each pass through her and clawing at the duvet beneath her. There's something primal in the slow sure way they move.

"Look to your left…" he murmurs. She does and they are reflected back locked to together and sweaty. Meredith's hair hanging and stuck to her face. Something she can't quite place paints Adam's face. They should look wrong but instead it fits.

Then it hits her why the mirror's there "Oh my god! You pervert!"

"The next time you say that you won't be teasing me. You talk a lot by the way. I kinda like it."

He keeps them locked that way from a while longer. A slow rocking rhythm. "Ahh, Close I'm close." She tells him as her insides burn with need and her legs tremble under her.

He flips her over and is back inside of her within seconds. "Want to see your face…" he mumbles into the damp crook of her neck. He forces her thighs apart and drives deeper into her. He leans and kisses her as she tugs at his hair and he thrusts forward again.

"I like your hair short… I forgot to tell you." Her hands slide down his arms and her nails dig into his biceps.

He laughs into her mouths as they kiss deeply. His teeth catch on her bottom lip and she sighs.

"Thanks." He mutters in reply.

"Uh, Ohhh, God I…" she takes a deep breath and her core flutters around him.

He doesn't ask what she needs. He just knows. He reaches between their bodies to find her clit he circles a few times gently while still moving and she comes apart beneath him arching up off the bed.

"AJ!" she cries and somehow that makes it all the more perfect two short thrust and his body finally gives in pouring into hers.

He collapses on top of her and they're both too spent to talk. Somehow he gets them under the covers and they fall asleep tangled together.

-/-/-/-

The next morning, she literally comes awake with a gasping jolt and with his mouth on her. "I thought I was dreaming." She says after he's finished.

"Nope." She smiles at the comical way his head pop out from under the bed covers.

"That's the most inventive ways someone has told me good morning." She laughs and kisses along his shoulder. He slides home and she gasps.

"Too sore?"

"No just be gentle." She rolls her hips in time with him.

He winks. "Gotcha."

This time is slow and gentle a comfort opposed to last night's passion. It doesn't take them long and soon they lay sated. "Wow, I could get used to this." She says fiddling with his hair that is sticking up on the side. He looks down seemingly shy. He looks back up smiles and kisses her all awkwardness gone.

"Gonna let the dogs out be back…" he seems fine but something feels off.

-/-/-/-/-

Adam gets up pulling on his jeans he heads to the living room to let the dogs out.

"Oh god I actually did that. I fucked Adam." She says into the silence as she lies staring at the ceiling. Ok she has to get out of bed before he comes back. She gets up and dashes for the bathroom.

Then realizes she can't just keep this to herself. She runs back out to grab her phone still stark naked. She can't find hers so she digs Adam's out of his pants pocket.

Before she can over think things and consider time differences she dials. She sits on the toilet bowl and flips on the bath water so he can't hear.

"Adam…" comes the reply.

"It's me Trish, I did something so fucking stupid."

"Mere, are you okay?" Trish asks

"Fine physically, mentally maybe not."

"What happened?"

"I slept with Adam."

She laughs uproariously. "Really?"

"Yes, it's not funny. I'm freaking out here." Tears drip down her face and her voice shakes.

"Ok, ok sorry sweetie don't cry. I was just surprised. How'd this happen?"

"Copious amounts of alcohol a concert and we're both rebounding emotionally. He may have liked my outfit?"

"Was it good?"

She closes her eyes and it all flashes before her. "Fantastic but I can't complicate things T, he's all I've got right now."

"You could just blame it all on the alcohol."

"Yeah, maybe if we hadn't done it again this morning when we were stone cold sober."

This time Trish does laugh "Oh my god…"

"You're tellin' me. Being fucked awake is a unique experience."

"Something tells me you wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

"It's Adam I-"

"Right the man you've loved for years."

"Adam doesn't commit not since Amy you know that. He just fucks around which is fine but I can't just fuck around not with him, others yeah… but not Adam."

"Wait tell me something!"

"Okay…"

"Does he do the crazy eyes thing in bed?" Meredith laughs.

"Trish!"

"Well does he?"

"No, I can't recall I couldn't see his face for part of it."

"TMI!" Trish Practically shouts.

"You asked!" Meredith points out.

"You remember his tacky mirrored closet doors? I know why he left them there now. Pervert."

"Eww."

"It's not as freaky as you think until after then it gets a bit awkward."

"Don't let it be awkward when you finally leave the bathroom okay? It's still the same guy; you just shifted some boundaries is all."

"And if he wants to put them back where they go? Then what? Because this was more… it's going to stick with me Trish."

"He loves you Mere, he's not going to throw it away." Trish replies solemnly.

"I hope you are right. I gotta go I need to shower and get out of the bathroom before he pries me out."

"Or joins you?" Meredith snickers

"Thank you Trish."

"For what?" She asks.

"For listening. I haven't had that since Merileigh died."

-/-/-/-

Adam lets Tundra, Luger, and Shine out Branny prances around his feet. "Go pee mutt."

He uses the landline and hits Jay's number on his speed dial. "I slept with Meredith." He practically shouts before Jay can get out hello.

"You did what? No way?"

"Oh, but I did. Twice, well three times if you count the- "

"Whoa! Don't wanna know! "Jay laughs. "I can't believe it finally! Have to tell Denise."

"Do not tell Denise!" He reprimands.

"Why not, I tell her everything and besides, the way you looked at her last night it was obviously gonna go down at some point."

"She'll tell one of the wives and it will be all over the locker room in no time. I'm retired, which means I don't have to be part of the gossipy bullshit and I'd rather spare Mere all the cattiness from Beth's friends."

"What you gonna do?"

"I don't know I mean it was great kinda mind blowing actually but she's my friend and the last time I went this route I ruined like three separate relationships." Adam rubs his face while watching Shine chase Tundra.

"She is not Amy Dumas, Meredith is about as far from her as you can get. Neither of you are attached, it's different. She's gonna be there either way. The girl doesn't run… just go with it. Or not it's up to you my man."

"When did she get so-"

"Bone meltingly hot. She always has been you just refused to see it because you friends zoned her."

"I just don't know what she's going to want."

"So ask her."

-/-/-/-/-

When Meredith emerges from the bathroom wearing sweats and Adam's favorite Pearl Jam T-shirt he's standing behind the island sipping coffee.

"Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" He says calmly.

She shrugs. "You're freezing me out for one."

"I'm not." Meredith sits on the bar stool and looks at him for a long beat. Her chin resting on her hand.

"You are, you forget how well I can read you. You're grinding your back teeth which means either you're trying not to say something or trying to figure out how to say it without hurting me. You are looking into your coffee rather than at my face because you feel ashamed about-"

"I do not! I don't feel ashamed" He explodes at her. "I'm confused because you're the only woman in my life who I've loved without screwing it up entirely with sex or feelings and now…"

"Do you want to be with me?" she asks plainly.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough. Last night when I tried to throw the brakes on you said… you wanted me. Hell you didn't have to say it I felt it. I'll take the choice out of your hands if you want?"

He stays silent a bit. "I love you, you're my best friend and last night was-"

"Spare me the it's not you speech. Please can you just not?"

"I'd rather keep you as my friend than take what I really want and lose everything."

She nods. "That's fine." She gets up and retrieves her keys from the bar and goes to leave.

"Mere…"

"I need distance right now Adam."

"That's what I didn't want." He replied softly.

"That's too bad." And the door closes behind her.

-/-/-/-

Jay sees Meredith's red charger tear down his street. "Idiots."


	5. Trying Hard To Love You

Chapter 5: Trying Hard To Love You

-/-/-/-

Meredith stops at the CITGO. She pumps her gas and buys a newspaper; she adds a bag of Cheetos and a coke to the pile. The checker boy smiles at her.

"I like your shirt." He says. She hands the kid the money, she looks down noting she's still in Adam's Pearl Jam shirt. "Thanks, keep the change."

She gets in her car and drives out to see her sister.

The Rose Hill Cemetery is small but well kept. She walks to Leigh's well-kept grave with cheery tulips sitting at the grave stone base.

"Who left these here? It wasn't me…" she looks for a card but finds none. "Maybe Adam, that's like him bring you flowers but dump me."

She sits down her back resting on their parents' massive headstone. "Although technically I don't know that I don't want to sleep with you again counts as dumping." She opens her Cheetos and stuffs a few in her mouth.

"Oh Yeah, I slept with Adam. That list of shit I shouldn't do well he went from the very top to whole new list called. "Things that will become addicting" he's right up there with chocolate and awful reality TV that you just can't stop watching. What's the problem you might ask? Well, he iced me out full on walls up. Shutters down, I am island of frosty Canadian angst shit!" She sighed.

"Wanna know the worst part other than being confused as shit? I did this at the worst possible time. I mean my house is ash, someone may have killed you, oh and just for shits and giggles I'm being stalked. Which means I have to live out the most awkward morning after ever because as much as Adam makes me want to pull my hair out, he's the guy who's there in the clutch and he's not going to leave me alone." She cracked her coke open and took a swig. "The only reason I got away to come here was because I was fast and he was in some sort of post coital shock. So…." She crunched on a Cheeto.

"I'm going to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible be a coward and sit here with you and look for a place to live. A place with no Adam or risks of sexing up the place."

After scouring the paper for listings and scouting apartments she finally decided to bite the bullet.

-/-/-/-/-

She pulls up and gets out the car. She's going to go inside but a rhythmic thwack- thwack sound draws her attention. She follows the noise to the side of the house where Adam is chopping cords of wood.

She enjoys the way the muscles of his back and arms move with the motion of the axe.

"You do know its Florida right Copeland? "He looks up and shrugs.

"It's good exercise and is easy on the neck. Where'd you go?"

"You sure that's all? I went and saw Leigh."

"Um hmm,"

"Okay well I think I found an apartment and put on shirt before you give the old lady next door heart palpitations." She teased and walked off,

She was gone. "Old lady my ass." Adam muttered. She jogged back

"Oh did you leave Leigh flowers?"

"No, last I went was with you."

Her eyes narrowed "That's odd someone left yellow tulips. Maybe it was the grounds keeper."

"Maybe."  
-/-/-/-

"You can't stay here Mere. "

"Why not?"

"Uh," he turned in a slow circle in the tiny one bedroom studio apartment. "It's a slum Mere the sink doesn't work; the walls are smoke and water stained."

"That's fixable." She says trying to sound hopeful.

"There's a hole in the stairs!"

"I'll take the elevator."

"Yeah, that death trap is a real comfort!"

"You're over reacting." She groaned and tried to remind herself she loved Adam.

"I am not there are bars on the windows Meredith! So no this isn't over reaction its fear!"

"Yeah, well this is all I can afford until the fire insurance check comes Adam." She crossed her arms over her chest and peer down at her feet.

"Stay with me until then. Look I get that it is so beyond awkward between us now but things changed between us and as much as I hate it, it is mostly my fault so-" her head jerked up when he addressed the elephant in the very tiny dirty room.

"It's not you it's- look my feelings got hurt and I didn't think they would but they did and I need some time… distance." Adam is shaking his head before she's even finished speaking.

"No, if we do that Mere if we let this get between us, we never are gonna be the same again let's just go back to being you and me. The rest will fix itself. It was just sex."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

=/=/=/=

Meredith sits behind her heavy African black wood and glass inlaid desk. Trish's voice on speaker phone filling the room.

"Did he actually say it was just sex?"

"Loud and clear T,-"She began typing a memo.

"That lying liar who lied!" Trish's very apparent anger makes Meredith smile.

She chuckled. "Maybe but it is what is so…" Just then Meredith's assistant Andee walked in with a huge arrangement of gardenias.

"These came for you." Andee's red head popped up over the arrangement. She gave a wide grin. "No card, maybe Adam sent them." She sat the arrangement on the desk.

"I doubt Adam sent me flowers Andz, but thank you for bringing them they smell nice."

Andee shrugged. "Well, gardenias symbolize loving someone in secret. So, I thought just maybe the Canadian eye candy had his eye on you."

"Fat chance." Then Meredith paused. "Who delivered these?"

"Florist shop. Why?"

"Odd feeling is all."

"Come down a few days early and hang out with me. You can decompress and I'll get you into the yoga studio." Trish interrupted and Andee gave a conspiratorial grin and left.

"You mean I can lick my wounds without people knowing." Meredith said thoughtfully.

"That too."

Friday

Meredith sat her purse on the counter and followed the sound of the TV to find Adam watching some gore filled guy movie she didn't care to know about.

"Hey,"

"Hey baby, how was the day at the mines?" Meredith smiled the use of the word "Baby." Meant things were returning to normal. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Boring as hell. I'm going to fly down early to see Trish and kinda hang out would you take me to the airport after I pack?"

Adam scowls but nods. "Sure. Do me a favor though?"

"Yeah. What are you watching? Gross!" she cocks her head to the side and watches as someone gets their head chain sawed off.

"Don't shut me completely out." She looks over and he's staring her down,

"I won't." She replies softly.

-/-/-/-

Once in Toronto after sleeping off the jet lag and eating breakfast Meredith lets Trish drag her to the studio it's all modern lines and earthy colors with green alternatives like bamboo walls and recycled yoga mats. Meredith can see her friend's hard work all through the place and she's proud.

-/-/-/-

After a hot yoga class she becomes suddenly sick and her side cramps.

"Man, I'm outta shape. No more downward facing dog please…." She says exiting the stall she washes out her mouth as Trish stares.

"No, you aren't." Trish says with a calculating look in her eye. "Did you use condoms?"

"Excuse me?" She glances at Trish half offended half not comprehending.

"With Adam honey,"

She freezes. "No." She replies softly.

"Oh no…" Meredith's stomach fills with dread.

-/-/-/-

A stop a drug store and thirty minutes later.

"Stop staring at the box and pee on the goddamn stick!" Trish grouses.

"I-"

"Whine later, Pee bitch."

"Fine, you're fucking bossy you know that? I'll pee when I'm good and ready thank you!"

Trish laughs. "Just do it."

Five minutes later.

"Trish…"

"Yeah."

"I'm so far beyond royally screwed."

"You have to tell him." Trish states the obvious truth.

She's silent for all of three seconds. Then starts sobbing.. Trish opens the bathroom door.

She squats down in front of Meredith. "What do you need?"

"Mom, Leigh, Adam… you got any of them in your back pocket?" Trish leaves for a moment and comes back Meredith has moved off the toilet and is now sitting in the center of the guest bed, still sobbing fairly uncontrollably.

Trish hands her the phone. "It's ringing."

Meredith nearly hangs up but then he picks up. "Trish?"

"Hey,"

"Meredith!" he hears choked off crying sounds. "Are you crying? Who do I need to beat up?"

"No- nobody I'm fine I just I'm having a rough day." She takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, can I fix it…" he asks.

"No, you're so going to hate me."

"Mere, I don't I could never hate you…."

"Don't know how to say this."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'm pregnant." With those words his world begins to spin a bit slower. So this is what shock feels like.

There is a long painful silence. "You know what Adam, Don't worry I'll take care of everything myself I always do. I don't know why I thought you still loved me enough to help me." Meredith hung up

He stares off into space for what seems like an eternity. The dial tone bleats in his ear. Then it clicked, "I'll take care of everything…"

"Oh no you don't Meredith!" he grabs his keys not bothering with anything other than kenneling the dogs he hits the airport.

He calls his mom. "Hey Ma, Can I come visit?"

-/-/-

Adam falls asleep on the plane headed for Orangeville with Amos Lee singing on his Ipod as he drifts off.

She's standing next to John in a black lace mini dress. Looking better than any woman should have the right too, he stands back and just watches her leaning in to hear what Sam Orton is whispering. She sips champagne and slyly moves John's hand from her butt back around to her hip. It makes him smile always the proper lady.

She's caught sight of him and he should really leave but his feet are cemented in place no matter how fast his mind is moving. She walks over.

"Adam, it's great to see you. I heard you moved up to Ontario and married Beth. That's really great I'm glad for you." she brushes her hair behind her ear. Two things strike him. Her wedding ring and the fact that: the first time he saw her she was doing the same thing. Looking at him with warm brown eyes and a kind understanding smile.

 

He wants to respond that yes he's happy but no words make it past his lips.

A little girl runs up and she looks a lot like him she has Meredith's mouth and big brown eyes but the rest is all him.

 

"Mommy!"

"Baby girl!"

 

"Who's that man?" She points to him.

 

"Merilee, this is my friend Adam. Adam, Merilee Grace Cena." The little girl brushes her hair back and smiles at him. He can't breathe a lump rises in his throat. "Hi" he states softly.

"Hi." The little girl stands swishing her shiny black satin petti skirt. "Oh Mommy can I have a cookie?" She asks remembering why she came over in the first place.

"One." Meredith holds up a finger to emphasize the point

"Thanks bye mister." She waves.

She runs off toward John "Daddy, I can have one." He scoops her up and swings her on to his hip as he carries her to the snack table.

"She's… "He trailed off dumbfounded.

"Kinda perfect. We did one thing right Adam." Meredith gives him a genuine smile one he hasn't seen in years.

"Is he a good father?"

"The best… what's wrong?" She asks.

"One different choice just one and it would all be different, she'd be mine. Hell you'd be mine." He answered.

He jerks awake to flight attendant staring at him.

He sits up and prepares to land like the dream hadn't rattled him at all but it really truly had. He doesn't know much but he knows he wants his kid whoever they may be.

-/-/-/-/-

He showed up at Trish's place to find Meredith had gone for a run. He sat on the porch and waited on her. She came around the corner slowing to a jog in a frayed Duke University Tee shirt and yoga pants her hair in a ponytail.

He can hear her singing along to her iPod as she approaches. "You can learn to love anything even a bird in cage'll sing a song. Even if it's wrong, even if it kill you in the end." She sees him and comes to a stop

"Hi." She says quietly then adds. "I will not fight with you about this. I won't be screamed at."

"Hey, sad song day huh? I'm not going to yell, though you did hang up on me."

"You came all the way here because I hung up on you?" she teased.

"I came because you're here. Sit, it's getting too chilly to run."

She smiles "I just want around the cull de sac." she sits down next to him and he puts his arm around her.

"What do you want to do?" He asks holding his breath.

"I could think of worse people to procreate with." She teases.

"Thanks." He returns dryly.

"What do you want?" She peers over at him.

"I don't get to make that call Mere, it's your body."

"It's your baby." And just like that it's all very real.

"Just tell me the truth no filter and we'll go from there." He replies trying to give her an easier way to sort it out.

"I'd like to keep it, I have no family left it'd be nice." She says staring out at the street. She leans back to rest against him.

"I'd be okay with that! I just-I want to be a father a real one even though you and I aren't together and it could be messy but man…I want to do it right ya know?" the tail end of the last sentence gets lost in her hair when he kisses the top of her head.

"I know. You won't be him Adam, you learned who not to be. We can do this it's not conventional but hell convention is old and boring."

"I'm going to be that irritating Dad who records every time his kid sneezes and makes people watch aren't I!"

"Probably." She grins. "Let's go inside," she grabs his hands and pulls him to his feet.

"Careful…"

"Really Adam you're gonna be that guy?"

"If you need it." She rolled her eyes and mounted the steps.

-/-/-/-/-

Once inside they are ambushed by Trish who sits peering at them from the couch with baby and pregnancy books around her."

"Are you friends again?"

"We were always friends, what are you doing?" Adam responds following Meredith into the kitchen.

"Reading. This book says you should eat eggs high in protein and it prevents the baby from being allergic."

"Ugh, god don't even say the words eggs." Meredith begged. She got out bread and butter to make toast.

"That bad?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Of course you're proud of yourself…I hate you." She puts the bread in the toaster.

"No you don't."

"Nope I don't." she goes to the fridge and gets out her orange juice.

"What about names?" Trish interrupted.

"I love that you are so excited but give us a minute to breathe Trish." Adam said.

"Besides, I already named it." Meredith said.

"You did what if I wanted to pick the name?" Adam pouted.

"We're not naming the child Hogan and that's final Adam." Meredith replies as she fixes herself breakfast.

"But-"Adam tries and Meredith smiles and walks past him to sit on the couch with Trish,

This is going to be a wild ride but he'll take it.


	6. Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain

Chapter 6: Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain- Gary Allan

AN: I own nothing but Meredith I don't know any of the people portrayed in the fanfic. This is just for fun! 

Chapter Title & song Credit: Every Storm Runs out Of Rain by Gary Allan.

Please review if you enjoy and feel inclined to do so! - Meghan

-/-/-/-/-

"So this name?" Adam says that night laying across the guest bed with head on her stomach.

"What about it?" She turns a page on her kindle.

"What is it? Will I like it?" He steals her kindle. "What are you reading?"

"Mason Jude. For Jay Merileigh and your Mom." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, Nicholas Sparks. You're such a chick."

"Don't hate Adam; you know you read The Notebook." She smirks down at him.

"The airport didn't have anything else; I like it… the name I mean, so you think it's a boy huh?"

"Girl actually."

"It's kinda odd" He shrugs. "But you really shouldn't let me name anything but pets."

"I know your brutal taste in wrestling names is reason enough to never trust you."

"I have an appearance for Toronto's Raw show. Come with me?" he pees up at her.

"Why?"

"I want you too."

"But-"

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. Except Ma and Jay."

"Okay." She relents.

-/-/-/-/-

"You're a horrible driver Adam." She said as they pulled into the sky dome. She bailed out of the car and ran for a huge trash can to retch violently.

He gathered her hair in one hand to hold it up off her neck. "This won't last the whole time will it?" Adam asked concerned whether he's speaking to her or Judy who'd come along she doesn't know. Her stomach calmed Adam hands her his water to wash her mouth out.

"It can last the entire pregnancy, yes." His mother answers.

She spits out the water. "It lasts all nine months and I will hate you." She sighs then adds. "For eternity."

"Try eating crackers in the morning before you even get up. It helps." Judy says.

"Baby Copeland apparently hates everything. Especially motion."

-/-/-/-

Adam brings her a fruit plate and whipped cream. "Try that."

She cocks her head watching the monitor "The women's division is getting a bit dismal. Phoenix isn't bad. No one is as bat shit crazy fearless as Amy though."

Adam smirked. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't tell her." Adam laughed at that.

They watch the show waiting for Adam's segment people coming in and out. John walked by on his way to craft service and winked at Meredith. They'd been texting but hadn't gone out since dinner just after the fire happened.

Meredith sees Beth skirting the edges of the room trying to catch Adam's attention without outright catching his attention. She just smiles. "You have a fan." She whispered to Adam just as Mike Mizanan sits down on her left.

"Hungry Mere? That's like you third plate. You pregnant or something?"

"Yeah I am."

Mike laughed "And let me guess Adam's the father."

Adam doesn't really care for the snotty way Mike is teasing Meredith so without much thought. "As a matter of fact I am." Pops out of his mouth before he can stop it Mike's jaw drops and John's plate hits the floor with a smack. Beth runs off with a horrified look on her face.

"Well hell froze over and the devil took up skating." Mark Calloway said from behind Meredith.

"Go after her. I'm fine." Meredith says leaving the room.

-/-/-/-

John follows Meredith into the hallway.

"I shouldn't have done that. Not that way…" She sounds teary and John touched her shoulder. She spins.

"So... I guess that's why you slowed down on the texting you and Adam-"

"No, we're not -we just- it was one time and it shouldn't have happened but here we are." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I was going to tell you, just not like that. It sorta popped out. I understand if-"

"Shh, come here. It's fine. It's all going to be okay. You did nothing wrong, we aren't together." He hugged her.

Jay laughs somewhere close by and runs up to Meredith. "This is a joke, you're kidding right?" And with that Meredith burst into tears.

"Asshole." John muttered

Adam's mother walks into the hall hearing the commotion. "What did you do Jay Reso?"

"I didn't mean too honest." He holds up his hands.

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" she wipes at her eyes but the tears continue. "It's kinda scary actually."

"Deep breaths, it's just the hormones."

"Okay." Meredith sniffled and tried to calm her breathing.

"Congratulations." Jay said kissing her cheek.

"You're the first person to actually say that to me. Adam was totally dumbstruck and Judy just sort of jumped up screamed and squeezed me half to death." She smiled at Adam's mom.

"Now can I tell Denise? I know you slept together Adam told me but swore me to secrecy so…"

"So, it really was a terrible experience for him?" She asked. "So bad, he kept it a secret?"

-/-/-/-/-

"Why her? And why the fuck didn't you wear a condom? We were broken up what? Three weeks before you bedded down with that whore!" Beth shouted loud enough for the entire floor to hear. Meredith flinched.

"No, it wasn't that it wasn't something he was ashamed of Mere he wanted to avoid this." Jason said lowly.

"Why? Maybe she's right maybe I deserve it."

"She is not a whore!" Adam shouted back. "And could you please lower your voice?"

"Why you seemed oh so proud of yourself ten minutes ago!"

"Fine have it your way! We were- we are broken up Beth and you broke up with me! All I did was move on with my life or try too! You can't fault me for doing something stupid and making a mistake!"

At the word "mistake" Meredith inhaled sharply then nodded resolutely and turned to make her way to the nearest exit.

Where are you going?" John asked striding after her,

"Home. Jay, tell Adam unless he wants me to make yet another mistake, like me say killing him or cutting him out entirely, he'll leave me alone. Tell Beth she can have him because I'm done."

Mere babe, you can't just go home. There's someone after you remember?" Jay puts in.

She turns back to him. "I remember I don't care. I'll be up the road at Trish's if you need me."

"Wait after you? What does he mean?" John asked.

"It's not important and I won't be far." Meredith strode out into the snowy, Canadian day and hailed a cab. The sound of Judy telling her to be safe and Jason filling them in fading behind her.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Adam turned into the hallway after his fight with Beth. John sighed and brushed past him. His mother gave him the "I can't believe you" look that never meant good things and Jay just stared at him arms crossed.

"Why do I feel like I did something? Where's Mere?"

"Because you did and she's gone."

"Gone Where? You can't just let her leave like that! Why'd she leave?"

"She heard someone talking about his stupid mistakes and she's with Trish, so chill."

"Sleeping with her was a mistake Jay, it changed everything."

"I don't think Mere sees it as a mistake and I don't think you do really. You're just saying what Beth needed to hear. If you do think it's a mistake what does that make the baby Meredith is carrying."

"I didn't mean that I meant, never mind Jay. You're not helpful."

"Not trying to be helpful, just honest."

He watched Adam stalk off. "What has he gotten himself into?"

-/-/-/-

Meredith turned off her phone not wanting to deal with Adam or anyone else for the rest of the night. So, when there is a knock at the door around midnight she is surprised but gets up to answer anyway.

"Adam I'm not answering my phone for a reason if you would just learn –"she pulled the door open to reveal John Cena on the other side.

"If Adam would just learn to what?" John asked grinning as he held up takeout bags.

"To keep his mouth shut, our lives would be a lot simpler. What are you doing here?" She moved away from the door to let him in.

"You looked like you could use the company when you left earlier. So here I am."

Meredith wants to deny him or send him away but the earnest caring expression on his face makes it virtually impossible.

"Okay, come in. "She smiled. John knew it was a start and he'd take small victories where he could get them.

-/-/-/-/-

"What are you doing?" Ron asks from behind her sitting on the bed.

"Watching Meredith and John." Trish replied watching them through the cracked bedroom door.

"Trish, I thought she was with Adam."

"No, just pregnant with his baby after a very hot one night stand."

"It's going to get all Jerry Springer before this is over mark my words."

"Maybe they're cute though."

-/-/-/-

She had ignored his calls and had given him the slip at Trish's so when he sees her standing in line waiting to board he cuts in front of an old lady to get behind her.

"You can't ignore me forever."

She turns back and glances at him. "Actually, I can."

"I'm sorry, for what I said I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. You meant it and on some level I knew that. You started hitting rewind the second it happened I'm not stupid Adam, I know exactly who you are and how you think. You regret it and are trying to do the right thing by me and that's fine. You're entitled to your feelings and so am I, have all the regrets you want. I won't. Don't be sorry, but don't expect me to make the same mistake twice." She looks over his shoulder. "Hi Beth."

John runs up beside her. "Made it!" He kissed her cheek.

Meredith smiled. "Just barely you get hung up?"

"Yeah autographs and the little convenience store lines was long but… Covertly said these should stay down." He hands her a small box of nilla wafers. "You owe me I had to talk to Shelby and she refused to give Matt the phone back. So I said hi about twenty times because that's all my 1 year old niece wanted to say." Meredith smiled at that.

"Seems you recovered quickly." Adam sniped

"As did you, but if something means nothing and you treat it like nothing then there's nothing to recover from now is there? Come to think of it if I wasn't pregnant I'd probably remember nothing at all." She retorted smirking sharply.

"Stop it both of you!" Jay admonished them

"Oh shut up Reso! You're not my Daddy." Meredith replied and stomped toward the plane.

Meredith spent the flight talking to John and ignoring the daggers Adam was shooting into the back of her head with his gaze.

-/-/-/-

Adam watches Meredith laugh at something John was saying.

"Stop it." Jay whispers from the window seat as Beth sleeps in center seat.

"Stop what?" he glanced over.

"Trying to set the woman a flame with the power of your mind."

"I'm not its just-"

"It's just you're jealous." Jay stated emphatically.

"Am not." He scowled. "I'd remember nothing…" he mimicked her voice. "Remember nothing my ass…"

"Well you clearly remember." Jay smiled.

"It was memorable." He shrugged "Very, memorable."

"That remark was designed to sting Adam, it obviously hit the mark. Most people try to forget their mistakes though."

"I would if I could."

-/-/- /-

Andee meets Meredith as she's getting off the elevator. "You have a meeting with the partners, Maria Kanelliis, and that new pop princess Lorenzo shirked off on you. How was your weekend? Adam called you by the way." Meredith sipped her vanilla latte and walked to her office.

"Alright, I have I mentioned I hate Lorenzo. Ignore all of Adam's calls.

"Why?"

"I have nothing nice to say." She flipped through the file Andee thrust at her.

"What happened? I thought you guys are best friends."

"We are." She sighed and looked over at her assistant. "I'm just mad at him right now."

"But-"

"Andz, it's complicated."

-/-/-/-/-

After a very long day she's heading for the door. When Mr. Markowitz her boss ensnares and drags her to the conference room.

She finds Andee in the back of the room champagne in hand.

"What am I missing?" Meredith asks, snatching a shrimp puff off a passing tray.

"We're celebrating." Andee offers her a glass of sparkling rose`

"Can't." she waves off the offer of alcohol. "Why are we here?"

"Lorenzo Valentine landed a Kardashian."

"Yup, hate him." She states with a nod.

"You can't…" Andee paused. "Oh no way, you're…"

"Like I said complicated."

-/-/-/-/-

After escaping the party and walking Andee to her car Meredith makes her way to her own. She'd made the mistake of parking near the back of the parking garage level. Her phone rings and she stops to answer.

"Hey John," She starts walking again.

"Hey how's your day going?"

"The junior consultant gave me a bubble gum pop star to manage and took on the Kardashian account himself. All I've eaten today is a bagel and a handful of shrimp puffs and my feet hurt but-"she sees a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Enough about me how are you."

"I'm fine busy but fine. Don't tell Adam that's all you've eaten today." She hears shoes clip on the concrete.

"That's easy because we aren't speaking." She speeds up and the sound follows.

"Meredith you have to talk to him-"

"I need you to stay on the phone with me I think I'm being followed." She says lowly.

"Stay calm; do you have something to protect yourself with?" John says becoming serious.

"My keys and a little mini can of mace on the key chain." She picked up the pace.

"Good, Mere relax take a breath."

"I'm scared."

"I know but don't let it show okay." He says calmly.

She makes it to her car and locks herself in with shaking hands. The key is in the ignition when there's a knock on her window.

She lets out a scream and turns to see Lorenzo Valentine's flushed tiny face. Lorenzo Valentine is darkly complected with dark hair and shifty dark eyes. All of his features are crammed closed together. He'd always reminded her of a possum.

"Meredith!" John shouts from the dropped phone.

She picks the phone up from the floor board.

"You forgot Bianca Lakeland's press junket file." Lorenzo says.

"Just a co-worker I forgot a file." She rolls the window down and takes the file.

"Sorry to startle you Miss Pearson." Valentine replies giving her a vulpine smile.

"It's ok Lorenzo I'm edgy."

Even after hanging up and heading to Adam's she can't shake the feeling from earlier she drives home looking in the rearview the whole way.

-/-/-/-

She's going through her mail Adam had left on the entry table and is finally able to breathe a little. Hands come to rest on her shoulders and she spins and screams fist cocked before her brain catches up that it's just Adam not an axe murder.

"Whoa there baby, didn't you hear me walking over?" holds his hands up in surrender.

"No. sorry rough day." She sinks down on shaky legs to sit in floor of the entry way.

"Mere, I didn't mean to scare you so bad." He sits down opposite her.

"I thought I was being followed it turns out I'm just paranoid."

"You thought you were being followed, when?" he says calmly but he scowls and just barely stops himself for reaching for her.

She turns her hands though her hair. "On the way to my car, turns out it was just Valentine giving me a press junket file."

"You're shaking. You're sure this guy is harmless Meredith?"

"He's a ladder climbing slime ball but he's not…like that. I haven't eaten much today and you just scared the crap out of me. The shakes will go away." She gives him a half assed smile.

He stares hard at her. "I'm fine Adam." He gets up.

He offers her his hand and pulls her to her feet. "I'm calling for a truce Mere. I don't like fighting with you and I unintentionally put my foot in my mouth I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry I got all flippy and bitchy." She hugged him and allowed herself to enjoy it a few seconds. "Not sorry I screened your calls though."

"Bitch." He teased.

"Whiner." She retorted.

He let her go. "Next time you throw a punch turn your hips into it more." He touched her hip in a brief caress. "Helps with follow through."

She nods.

"When did you eat last?" He basically shoves her toward the kitchen and forces her to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Shrimp puffs at Lorenzo's kiss ass party,"

"Mere you aren't supposed to eat shellfish the mercury content-"he tries not to start an argument.

"Is low in cooked shrimp Andee googled it before having them served. We called truce Adam." She reminds him.

"What else did you eat?"

"You'll just yell. Let's skip it and say not much."

"How'd she Google it, we haven't told anyone." He smirks.

"Ok so I Googgled it after eating a handful. I didn't know!

He sets about making the only passable thing he can make. Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Meredith you have to eat healthy safe things."

"Don't you think I know that, do you honestly think I would intentionally hurt my child?" She replied becoming offended.

"Our child, and no I don't I do know that you like to run yourself into the ground. You can't do that now." He puts water on to bowl.

"Fine fair enough, I'll take better care of myself."

"Thank you."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you loved me or something." She joked.

"You know I always have." His phone chimed and he looked down at it smiling.

"But you love her too don't you?" he looked up with a torn expression... "They don't, I knew what I was getting into. I just have to believe we'll end up where we're meant to be anyway."

"Together or apart?" he asked.

"That's up to the fates." She smiled at him and watched him make dinner.


	7. How Close Am I To Losing You?

AN: I own nothing but Meredith. Back to back chapters never happen so enjoy it while it lasts! Please Listen to About Today as you read it lends to the mood of the chapter. Lastly, if you enjoy it please review they encourage and help me to write. Thanks so much for all the follows and reviews you have already given.-Meghan

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How close am I to losing you? - About Today, The National

Meredith knows Adam well enough to know that He will tell her if something is wrong only when he feels like it so she tries to ignore the ever increased trembling in his hands and the pained expressions on his face. She looks up from the book she's reading and watches him roll his neck gingerly from side to side as he watches TV from his lazy boy.

"Neck rub?" she offers putting down the book.

"That obvious?" he asked glancing over at her as she gets up from the couch.

"Nah I just know you is all and you've been playing it off." She comes to stand behind him.

"Yeah well," when she places her hands on his shoulders he stops talking.

"I know you're tough…I get it." He can hear the sarcastic little smirk on the words. Her thumbs work up the back of his neck slowly to the base of his skull and back down rubbing in tiny circle she inhales sharply and his head falls forward.

"Too much?" His eyes close.

"No, feels nice." He tries very hard not let his mind wander down roads better left untraveled but her finger tips tickling briefly along his clavicle before going on to work on his shoulders derails the effort.

He acts like the night between them means nothing because it's easier but the truth is it plagues his dreams and he wakes up wanting….

She's talking but about what he has no fucking clue. There are too many whiskey drenched memories crowding his mind. The phantom feel of her body wrapped with his and the way she arched into him as though seeking something more mid climax. His eyes pop open fuck she has got to stop touching him.

She's leaned forward putting more pressure into her grip her face lining up into the crook of his neck her hair ticking his face. Today she smells sweet and kind of spicy. Like Japanese Cherry Blossoms. "Deal?" she asks smiling. "Yeah." He answers distractedly eyes landing on her mouth.

He turns slightly and grabs the back of her neck and pulls her down and around so she's spread across him. He kisses her. The first one chaste. He could stop hell he should, but he doesn't the kiss is kind of awkwardly angled but it works. He pulls her so she's half lying across his lap while never breaking the kiss. She pulls him closer taking the kiss deeper.

This kiss is deep and messy all sliding tongues and wet mouths. "Fuck…" Meredith whispers and lets out a desperate little whine that does things to his very tenuous control.

"Fuck it," he growls and pulls her hair so that her head is angled back. Exposing the length of her neck, which he kisses his way down.

Her fingers trail through his hair.

Her reaches behind her and pulls her white tee shirt up and over her head. Her breath shudders in and out and she shakes just slightly under his hands.

Beneath is a black lace bra and nearly perfect skin. Then he sees the small, soft swell of her belly and freezes.

It's odd being so turned on by something and scared of it at the same time. He lifts her out of his lap and sits her down in the chair before moving to the other side of the room.

"We can't." he looked at the wall and not at her face as he leans on the fire place mantle.

"Why not? We were and it seemed to be going fine."

"I just can't." then he looks over his shoulder at her hair disheveled, top off and jeans riding low on her hips and his stomach warms.

"Are you not attracted too me?" she looked so small and vulnerable curled into the chair.

"Did you really just ask me that?" he laughed drily. "I- Jesus Christ Meredith, I can't get you outta my head. We cannot do this though."

"You know the worst part?" her voice shook and cracked. "The worst part is I'd accept crumbs." Tears dripped down her face. "I love you that much. Love me enough to tell me that's all I'll ever get please." She wiped at her mascara stained face. "I at least deserve your honesty. Okay?" she peers up at him waiting.

To hear that he's turning her to a woman who waits for whatever she can get hits him like a kick to the chest. Meredith is the strongest woman he knows. He never meant to make her feel that way.

He goes over and stands before her. He squats down. "Mere I'm sorry," he takes her face in his hands. "Please don't cry," she tries to turn out of his grip. "No, please look at me. I don't mean to hurt you, I love you I would never intentionally hurt you and that's what this…thing between us does. We can't let it destroy us."

"It won't if you just-"

"You're not a woman who waits for any man Meredith and I'm not ready. I'm not sure I can ever be what you need. So I'm going to leave you alone. No more touching you or letting this happen. I promise." He says looking into her eyes.

"That's letting it change us you said it wouldn't." She retorts lifting her chin in defiance.

"That was foolish hope, One for the road?" he kissed her one last time slow and soft the taste of her tears making it all the more heart breaking. He let her go and stood and walked out of the room.

-/-/-/-

He makes it as far as his bedroom before slumping against the door. He swallows around the lump in his throat that is threatening to choke him. He tries to blink back the tears that slip down his cheeks any way. He listens to Meredith's sobbing muffled through the door. Doing the right thing shouldn't hurt this bad.

His phone rings showing Beth's name and he hits ignore.

When he realizes the pain his neck has eased he doesn't know whether to laugh or continue crying.

-/-/-/-

Two weeks later…

They are continuing on like nothing has happened and true to his word Adam hasn't touched or pursued in any romantic way.

He's working at his laptop head phones in blasting music that would make her ears bleed.

"Adam, I'm going to the market." She gets no response so she touches his hand. Nothing so she presses harder still nothing.

She reaches over popping out one of his ear buds. "Adam, I know we agreed no more touchy feely but seriously it's just your hand." She laughs lightly smirking.

He looks over at her confused. "I've been touching your hand for at least a minute, trying to get your attention. Can't you feel that?" She asks brows tightening in concern.

"No."

"Not at all."

"No."

"You gotta quit putting it off Adam call the doctor or I will." She leans back on the bar facing him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll make a deal with you, you make an ultrasound appointment to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy and I'll schedule the surgery." He smiles calculatingly.

"That's blackmail!" she griped she wanted to be surprised and Adam wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Well I could die on the table and I want to know what we brought into the world."

"You're not going to die!" He smiled wider. "And it's not funny Adam Joseph! What am I supposed to do? You're an ass!"

Let me have my way and you'll get yours." He adds stifling a triumphant laugh.

-/-/-/-

I thought you didn't want to know the sex of the baby Meredith?" Dr. Peachman asked as she set up the machine.

"One bout of emotional blackmail later and here I am." She smiled "In short the suspense is killing Adam."

"I'm that kid who unwrapped his gifts then re-wrapped them and hoped his mom didn't notice on Christmas day."

"Alright, can you get the light for me Mr. Copeland and we'll meet the still forming Copeland- Pearson person." A few minutes of tracking the baby with the ultrasound wand and the doctor pauses.

"I feel like there should be a drum roll or something." Meredith stated.

"I can barely play guitar. Drums? You are SOL baby." Adam replied.

The doctor chuckled. "You have a daughter coming as your Christmas present this year Adam."

"Really?" He smiled so wide Meredith could see all of his teeth.

"Really, she should be here by the 23rd." Doctor Peachman replied.

"Are you happy?" Meredith asked. She looked down and somehow they were holding hands.

"I am very much so, you were right." He kissed her forehead. "Gotta call my mom." He kissed her hand. "Okay do that, I'll clean up and meet you out there." He nods and leaves.

"He seems like a handful." The doctor said.

"You have no Idea."

-/-/-/-

They're left alone with each other for a moment before his surgery and she can tell by the look on his face what he's thinking about.

"They don't, we're fine you know." She reassures him as she moves to sit on the bed he's lying on.

"You were right." She adds trying to smile.

"I'm not so sure I am." He reaches forward and runs the back of his fingers down the slight rounded curve her belly.

"Still, that no touching or kissing rule doesn't extend to the baby, she's a whole person to herself who just happens to be temporarily residing in my body."

He leans forward and kisses her stomach. Her fingers comb through his hair. "You're children though they come through you they are not of you." She whispers.

"Huh?" He leans back to look at her.

"It's Maya Angelou. I've always liked it because when I miss my mother it reminds me I was meant to pass through her and live independent of her not cling. It helps." She explains her eyes clouding over for a moment.

"I forget sometimes Mere, just how alone you are." He watches her closely.

"I don't feel it with you." She shakes away memories and smiles.

"Let's not get any more maudlin than we naturally are." He says and she laughs. "Alright tough guy just remember to wake up all right?"

"I'll be bright eyed and bushy tailed baby." He grins at her wolfishly and leans back into the pillows, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"You look dashing in your ass less gown just so you know Adam." She teased as Beth and Judy walked back in from their walk. He moves his hand away at the sight of Beth; Meredith feels something akin to loss but shoves it away.

"Nice to see some things never change." Judy said.

"I even brought my camera for doped up post-surgical blackmail purposes." Meredith replied.

"Bitch." Adam muttered.

"A loveable bitch." She points out.

-/-/-/-

Beth waits a whole four very tense hours to lay into Meredith. "Why are you even here?" she accuses and shoots daggers into Meredith with her eyes.

"I'm here because my best friend and father of my child is having parts of his neck and spinal column taken out and replaced with metal plates." Meredith enjoys the way Beth grinds her teeth at the words "Father of my child "she grins sharply and adds. "Why are you here Beth?"

"He's my boyfriend." She replies huffily and rolls her eyes.

"For now, yes." Meredith concedes calmly.

"You were just a place holder Meredith nothing more."

Meredith leans up into Beth's face. "Maybe but he still replaced you. You don't like me and think I'm a whore fine. Sleeping with Adam wasn't the best choice but I didn't force him into anything, he's made the first move every single time. Not me. I didn't chase and ladder climb to get to him he came to me. You have a problem with the situation you're in? Take it up with him or get the fuck out for all I care but quit blaming me. Because I sure as fuck didn't do this by myself."

"Another thing?" her eyes narrow and her head cocks speculatively. "I love Adam. Make sure you hear that because I won't stop just to please you. I love him and want him to be happy if you can make him happy please by all means." She gestured around them. "Do it but if you ever mistreat my child I will rip you to shreds and leave the vultures to pick your bones. As long as that's clear we'll be fine."

"Meredith honey, let's go for a walk." Judy offers trying to diffuse the situation. Meredith scowls at her. "She's bigger than you and you're pregnant."

"Fine." Meredith gets up. "But I'm meaner."

"I have no doubt." Judy replies patting her shoulder.

-/-/-/-

"So, how are you doing with all of this?" Judy asked and Meredith looked over at her reading the subtext of what this was. She glanced into the gift shop window.

"What did I tell you when Adam brought you home the first time just after your father died?"

"That you would be there if I needed you." She chewed her bottom lip.

"Then take Adam out of it and let me be there." She reached over and tilted Meredith's chin up forcing her to catch her eye. "Right now I'm not Adam's mom. I'm standing in for yours okay?"

"Okay." She paused. "He drives me crazy, I mean he kisses me and-"

"Go on," Judy pushed.

"It wasn't like some peck either it was… anything but and then he just throws on the breaks and I'm so confused." Meredith started walking again.

"Wait back up; he's kissed you since, after the baby?" Judy caught up to her.

"Yeah and he basically broke up with me. Like really this time, we're done."

"And you're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "He didn't give me a choice. He says he can't be what I want and I'm better off but then he dates Beth and I'm sure she's great but I don't know she's there at practically every turn in my face all "I won" and really-"

"And you want to punch her in the face. Yeah got that much." Judy tried not to smile.

"I think it's time I moved out and gave us some distance John found a rental in the neighborhood I can afford a little one room effienceny house."

"Maybe it would be easier to sort out your feelings separate from him. You deserve to be happy too not just Adam."

She nods. "I like John it's just not to the same."

"It doesn't have to be. You can be happy just… differently." Judy put an arm around her in a hug.

"So I should move on and just raise Mason?"

"If you want, I did it. The difference between us? Adam has always known exactly what he wants. Even if he tries fighting he still knows and he wants his kid, I'd venture a guess and include you too but he's not done fighting that. Don't wait on him to figure himself out he had his chance and clearly refused to take it."

"I know why." Meredith defended him.

"So do I but his fear of repeating an old mistake is no excuse. Let go, if it's meant to happen it will if not you've got the best part of him anyway."

"Thank you."

"Any time, ready to head back?" Judy asked with a grin.

"Sure."

-/-/-/-

Adam wakes with a start a lingering fuzzy dream of not being able to find a crying baby tugging at his mind.

"It's the pain meds." He mutters and sits himself up. He looks to his left and finds Meredith curled into a chair sleeping. He doesn't want to wake her but needs to you use the bathroom so he gets carefully to his feet and stands the room spins and he steps forward to right himself and nearly falls.

She suddenly comes awake. "What the fuck are you doing? "She rushes forward a catches him baring his weight with surprising ease. He grunts but takes the help.

"The room moved." He muttered.

"Imagine that I mean it's not like you just had serious surgery eight hours ago." She says sarcastically. "Dumb ass!" She adds.

"I gotta pee."

"And I'll be helping you." He groaned. "Deal with it! Besides, I've already seen everything you got rather intimately. We can handle a pee break Adam!""

"Fine. Where's my mom." He whined. Meredith smiled Adam was the toughest guy she knew but he was also a mama's boy. "Went to get us lunch at Panera Bread with Beth. I ordered for you. So that if you feel up to it you can eat." The shuffle toward the bathroom.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Broccoli cheese soup and the spinach salad thingy you like."

"How do you remember stuff like that?"

"Same way you do, what perfume do I wear when I want to catch a man attention?"

"Expensive French stuff in the girly bottle and jungle red lipstick." He grabs the rail next to the toilet.

"Some stuff just sticks."

"Okay, I can stand long enough to pee thank you." He snaps.

"Okay prissy," she turned away and waited til he was done then helped him to the sink.

"You're not wearing any today." He sniffed at her.

"Bad things happen when I catch your attention. I'm just better off not and anyway the baby has made me hyper sensitive to smell even my own."

He doesn't say anything and she helps him back to bed. "What is that?"

"Huh?" Meredith replies as Adam points over her shoulder. There on the hospital tray sits a potted Venus flytrap.

"That's a really odd gift for WWE Talent Services to send." Meredith said.

"I don't think they did. Bring me the card." He asked. She took the envelope off the plant and handed it to him.

He opened it face blanching he read the card that had blood drops dotting the I's. "Blood is red and sorrow blue, what a shame that you pulled through watch your girls I can take them too. - Anonymous"

Meredith's blood ran cold. "What let me see that?" she snatched at it.

"No, don't touch it. There's blood."

"So he's after you now too?" She said going pale.

"Mere, I think he's saying he killed Leigh and he'll do the same to whoever is too close or means something to you."

"It's a warning." Meredith's heart dropped to her feet.

"A totally fucking creepy one." Adam agrees.

Judy and Beth return with the food. "I'm not hungry anymore." Meredith shook her head.

"Me either." Adam replied.


	8. Try

I do not know anyone related to WWE OR the Vampire Diaries. I own nothing. I do however claim Meredith Pearson

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where there is desire there's going to be a flame, Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned, Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die, Ya gotta get up and try, try, try-Try Pink

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith spent a large chunk of her insurance check on the loft she had leased but she had enough left to get a blood red living room set second hand and a huge carved mahogany bedroom suit.

The rest she would use her old Ikea dorm furniture she kept in storage. John had helped her find and pick out a lot of it and they were getting close again.

Since the confrontation with Beth there had been a tenuous and strained peace. So when the other woman had asked to go to the flea market with her. Meredith had been what her mama liked to call gob smacked.

She had her reservations but relented.

They stopped in the kitchen wares aisle and Beth spoke up. "You're right you know."

"About?" Meredith hedged not giving an inch she picked up a set of turquoise plates and looked for the price as she waited for Beth to speak.

"The thing with Adam, you were right. I was-am jealous in some ways. You're his best friend, sometimes its hard realizing you are only the girlfriend. I was cruel to you and I'm sorry, I won't try and push you out anymore. I'll always be good to your child Meredith if only because she's the only innocent party in the whole thing."

Meredith smiled sadly. "That much is true, I promise to try harder with you. For them. We have to coexist. Apology accepted.

"I'd like to be friends; after all you can't be a bad person if Adam likes you." Beth smiled.

"Thanks I think. I'd like that too."

-/-/-/-  
Adam sits down a stack of boxes and turns to see Meredith and Beth moving the coffee table into place.

"What are you doing?" He barks toward Meredith.

"Moving in." She gives him a "Duh" look like he's dumb

"You aren't supposed to lift things." He returned.

"This weighs nothing its ikea particle board and screws. Besides Beth has the other end." They sit the table into place. "You're over reacting." She crosses her arms.

" But can't you just I don't know unpack boxes?" He

"If it will make you feel better sure. Just don't complain when I make you move furniture multiple times." She brushed her hand down his arm as she moved past.

"Furniture is here." John called out.

Her cell phone ringing stops her progress she answers just as John and Adam are carrying in her nightstands.

"Hello." She Answers.

"Hello, Miss Pearson it is Detective Tyson, and we just received the lab results from Pittsburgh PD. The blood on the note sent to Mr. Copeland was in fact the blood of the late Miss Pearson." The floor under Meredith shifts and Beth kept her from hitting the floor.

"Do what?" Meredith dimly heard Beth calling for the others.

"The blood results imply that Merrileigh Pearson was in fact murdered, though the assailant has yet to be identified."

"What do I have to do to find him? I don't care if you have to use me as bait to do it." Meredith stated.

"We are not using you as bait you're pregnant and even if you weren't-" John rants and she holds up her hand.

"That won't be nessacary, the fact that Mr. Copeland's surgery was not pre publicized leads us to believe it would be someone who access to your schedules."

"It might not be our schedules it might have to do with my work place. I handle some of the WWE talent accounts and I set up the Human relations for the hospitals they use for surgical procedures before I left."

"Who else has access to the account?"

"Basically anyone with access to the filing system." She ran a hand through her hair and paced.

"We will be interviewing some of your co-workers Miss Pearson but please maintain your usual schedule so that if we do find the assailant that he isn't alerted into escalating."

"Escalating?" She put him on speaker when she caught Adam's expression.

"Making physical contact becoming violent."

"You're not giving him that chance, I'm not. I don't care if I have to camp out in the front yard with a shotgun." Adam said.

"Mr. Copeland? I promise we'll keep your lady safe."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it detective."

"That detective seems to think you and Adam are an item, yet you didn't bother to correct him. Either of you, why's that?" John asked once Beth and Adam had left.  
"Don't know in the grand scheme it's not all that important." She answers watching with envy as he swigs down a beer on the couch.

"Fair enough, what are your plans for the next bit?"

"Press junkets. A lot of the people and film companies Lightman, Young, and Toloff represent have films hitting circulation for the festival circuit. Sundance, Cannes, Tribeca, LA, I'm gonna be everywhere."

: "Any ones you enjoy?"

"I love Sundance and Cannes."

"Why?"

"Sundance is beautiful this time of year, Mormons aside." She smirked. "Cannes is in France."

"Adam's gonna let you go to France?"

"I don't need permission. It's a fetus not slavery."

She and John had pizza and fell asleep watching The Perks of Being a Wallflower. The next morning promptly at 8 Andee stands at her door luggage in hand looking entirely too chipper for that hour of the morning on a Sunday.

"Morning Princess." She smiles handing her boss a mocha latte.

"Bite me Andz." Meredith returned with a smirk.

"Chipper as ever."

"It's 8 AM." She sipped her coffee.

"So."

"It's Sunday. I'm mostly packed I'm going to Adam's to shower. Ignore the attractive man in mine ok?" Meredith walked out getting her mail.

"Wait attractive man?" Andee asked surprised.

"His name is John don't frighten him." She retorted teasingly then walked down to Adam's barefoot and in her pajamas.

Meredith showered and dressed in yoga pants and a slouchy shirt advertising The Beatles. There isn't a tie on the door. There signal that the room is occupied is nowhere in sight.

She opens the door while towel drying her hair and walks part way in before seeing that he's lying on his stomach buck ass naked asleep. Beth is equally naked but better covered.

Beth shrieked "What the hell!"

"He forgot the signal sorry!" Meredith scurries out warring between mortifying hilarity and pain. She hears Beth yelling at him. "She can't just walk in."

"Actually, you're never here she walks in unannounced all the time! This is my fault not hers."

Adam appears wrapped in a sheet in the hall way in minutes.

"Sorry, I-"

"No sweat Mere it's all cool she'll get over it. You need something?"

"My boots for a business trip, I left them in there." She points behind him

"The sexy ones? That look like they belong to Black Widow?"

"Yup."

"Be right back." He retrieves them and returns.

"Where are you headed?" he looks over obvious flying attire.

"L.A., Tribeca, Sundance, and Cannes."

"No you can't! It's too much flying."

"May see London, I may see France, but to have this fight Beth says you need pants." Meredith sang.

"You were waiting for that weren't you?" He said dryly fight a chuckle. His hands rest on his hips as he tries to act frustrated with her.

"Totally, it'd be shameful pass up that easy of a jab." She laughed as he went put on pants.

-/-/-/-

Beth stood and watched them converse they weren't touching but Adam had his hands stuffed his pockets presumably to keep from touching her. They stood close to one another. Their body language said things they couldn't or just didn't.

"Be careful, promise me Mere."

"I will."

"If you need anything just-"

"You'll be the first to know. I gotta get back, John's still at my place. See you later?" her eye brows raise in question.

"Yeah." She stood on her tiptoes at the same time he leaned down. She kissed his cheek.

Silent communication had they ever had that? Beth wasn't sure.

"Bye baby, call me when you land."

"You bet! Bye Adam."

Adam turns from closing the door and catches her staring. "Don't start, that doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too. You're face said enough all on its own."

-/-/-/-/-

"No matter how many games of Tetris you play pretending to concentrate I know you're thinking about him." Andee pointed out.

"I'm not thinking of anyone let alone Adam." She replied primly.

"Now who said I was referring to Adam?"

The flight attendant came over to tell them to turn off their devices. Meredith rolled her eyes. "Whatever Andee, What's first on the agenda?"

"Press Junkets with Taylor Kitsch, Josh Henderson, Channing Tatum and Lucy Hale for Platinum Clouds."

-/-/-/

After a hard day's work and not getting to see any of the French Rivera she sees she has 6 Texts and 3 voicemails from Adam alone so she takes pity on him and calls him up.

=/=/=/=

"All her clothes are on the floor and all records are scratched she's a one way ticket cuz you can't come back…." Adam's phone rings out he can't tell if it's the ring tone that has Beth scowling or the if it's the fact that he'd done a swan dive across the bed to grab it in time, but yeah that's definitely a scowl.

"Hey you," He said lying back on the bed.

"You know how I feel about texting." She said inspecting her manicure.

"Yeah it's the down fall of society no one knows how to relate yada yada. I didn't text and drive I swear Baby." Adam hears Beth sigh and the bedroom door shuts with an accusatory click.

"How you been?" she asked taking off her shoes with a contented sigh.

"Fine bored, thinking of going up to The Ashville place for a while." Tundra climbs up and curls into his side like he knows Meredith is on the phone. "Tundra says hello." He adds.

"Too get your mountain man on and flip those huge ass tires, I know. You should go I'll be fine and Hey boy."

"Mere says Hey boy. I don't –"

"It's a baby not a ball and chain." Comes the sassy reply.

"Don't talk about our daughter that way; it has nothing to do with Mason. You're being stalked Meredith." He scratches tundra's ears to distract himself.

"And I probably will be when you come back." Her reply sounds muffled and he can picture her changing into her pajamas.

"Still I don't want you alone."

"I'll get a dog, a big mean one and a security system and be fine. We have our own lives its okay Adam. We need to separate some I think." She climbs up and sits Indian style on the bed.

"Why? I thought we were fine."

"We are Adam it's just this is harder than I thought it'd be."

"Why's it harder though?"

"Because we love each other in whatever context you put it in we still love each other, and I- Well, I still love you in the off limits no fly zone kind of way you've made crystal clear you don't want."

"You're with John." He states the obvious.

"I'm just filing holes Adam. That's all just hoping that if I stick long enough that I'll stop hurting. I'm filling holes and you're lying and we both know it."

He growls in her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't call to do this I called to tell you I'm fine even though my feet are killing me. They extended the press tour to include Comic Con. I have a ticket, you want it?"

"You know I do. Why do we only have two modes Mere?"

"Fucking or Fighting you mean? I don't know."

"Well I preferred the fucking but…. Then always prefer fucking I'm a whore."

Meredith laughed "At least you own it. See you in San Diego?"

"You know it baby, be there or be square."

"Good Night Adam."

"Night Mere."

He sees her standing in between the DreamWorks and Warner Bros. booth. She's wearing black lace shorts and a tied white men's style button down and black patented leather pumps.

He walks toward her, watching her sling ponytail swing with the tilt of her head. She's talking to one of her clients.

He whistles at her sharply to catch her attention. She turns toward the noise. Black frame glasses on her face. Light make up adorns her face. Red lip gloss makes it look like she's been sucking a cherry lollipop.

"Hey Adam," she smiles brightly pulling his mind out of the gutter it was siding into.

"Hey how were Tribeca, Sundance and LA?"

"Tribeca was busy and crowded. Sundance was light I read in the lodge while everyone skied. L.A. was chaotic and awful. There's a reason I don't work in L.A. I have to go help man The Vampire Diaries booth and Panel. Here's a schedule of all the panels, but I circled The Avengers one for you. WWE Productions booth is at the end of D hall if you want to drop in. no obligation. John's there now."

"I forgot what worker bee Mere was like."

"And?" Her eyebrows wing up and she crossed her arms.

"A tad scary not gonna lie, want to have lunch later?"

"Sure, John's pullin' a 12 hour meet and greet. So I got time." She turned to walk away.

"Mere?" She turned back.

"What I meant was I forgot how damn good you are at this. Thank you."

"For what?"

"A lot of things. Watch the Chewbacca at the entrance to A hall he looks handsy." He teased.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Bye Adam."

"see ya later."

Sometime later he's sitting in The Avengers Panel when he sees her walking by talking to the same client from before. He's on the short side and has dark hair…. And he can make Mere smile. Ok, then.

He taps the shoulder of a pretty bored looking blonde. "Who's that?" he points at the guy.

"Michael Trevino He's on TVD he's dreamy huh?"

"Yeah whatever." He mumbles.

-/-/-/-

She's taking her shoes off while leaving her last Panel before lunch when she feels a sharp stick and everything goes dark.

She comes too in the pitch black taped to a chair with the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears and the feel of someone breathing down the back of her neck. She tries to move but can't and she tries to scream but can't.

-/-/-/-/-

When Meredith is ten minutes late to their meeting spot for lunch his palms start to sweat. 45 minutes and his heart is racing and he can't breathe. There are so many people, he'll never find her. He calls John who hasn't seen her.

He calls Andee only to find out it's her day off. "You're her assistant you are supposed to be here with her. She's being stalked Andee we can't just leave her alone! You can have a life because guess what you no longer have a job!" he hung up.

He finds the guy Meredith had been talking too. "Show me where you left Meredith Pearson right now."

"No. I know she has a boyfriend but creepy and demanding isn't going to win her over." Michael replied.

"Look, I'm not her boyfriend, fuck it's complicated. Right now, I don't give a fuck if you want in her pants or not forgetting that she's pregnant with my kid. She has a stalker and I can't find her and I'm wasting very precious time on you so just point me in her general direction or her actual boyfriend and I both rip your scrawny ass a part."

"I left her in Ballroom C talking to Candice. I'll go with you to look for her."

-/-/-/-

Meredith can feel the paralytic wearing off. The first and only thing she can move is her foot. She taps it on the door. She can hear someone screaming.

"Meredith!" That sounds like Michael

"Mere!" And Adam.

"Meredith talk to me!" Adam again the large doors are ripped open and there stand Adam and a startled looking Michael.

"Hey baby, I got you just hang on ok." Adam said as he and Michael untie her.

"Dude, she's barely breathing." Michael says.

"Used something." Meredith croaked.

"Okay, baby just don't stop breathing alright."

"What's breathing down my neck?" She said.

"A hair dryer. Smart but fucking weird." Michael said.

"Adam, I guess I am not as okay as I thought. "Meredith said.

"I need an ambulance at…." Adam tells the 911 dispatch his voice shaking.

-/-/-/-

"I thought of something when I was locked in there Adam. "She said while sitting on a gurney and being checked out. "When I met you, you were so sad. You acted like you were fine with everyone turning on you for loving Amy but I could see you lonely were. It made me want to save you. You saved me though. I was raising Leigh and then…Leigh died and I wanted to just follow her but you refused to let me. Kept me going and kept picking me up. I'm not sure we'll get through this thing and that scares me."

"They're gonna catch the guy." He reassures hand brushing down her back.

"I was talking about us. I feel like I'm going to lose you but I can't make you have feelings for me. I want you to go to Asheville with Beth. I want to know if were meant to be or not they only way to do that? Is without you. This is me leaving you now. I don't know how to be…anything with you anymore and I have to figure it out. Don't worry, I've called Detective Tyson and Andee will be staying with me, so will Trish, Maria, Candice, or John." She got up and walked off.

"Anymore succsinalcolyne and they'd have killed her. "The paramedic says and Adam's heart drops for too many reasons to list.

"Oh." She turns back "Only I can fire Andee."

He stares at the dirty bottoms of her bare feet as she leaves him.


	9. Happy Birthday

He shook his head and started after her. He caught up to her spinning her around by the arm. "No you don't get to do that! You don't get to kick me out of my own life and take my kid away from at the same time."

"Oh but you can choose when and when not to love me or let's not forget fuck me." She retorted.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"I'm trying!" She raked her hands through her hair and pulled at the roots as if to gain clarity "You have to leave me alone so I can. You know I'm not trying to take your kid from you, you paranoid idiot, as long as I am creating a human inside my body I get to decide where she goes and right now I choose away from you because I'm fighting with the one person I never fight with. We're fighting like married people Adam old hateful married people and I don't like it."

"I don't want to miss anything." He said quietly.

"The only thing you're going to miss is me getting fat and peeing on myself every time I stand up."

"Fine then, I don't want to miss that…the last part though ewww!" his face screwed up.

"I need space, I've started depending on you too much." She crossed her arms around her middle,

"You're not."

"Adam we're fighting we don't fight unless we're spending too much time together. I need time put things back where they belong with us. "She hugged him. "I love you and I promise to call you when or if anything changes but I need time." She turned to walk away and he caught her and kissed her chastely.

"Don't do that again until you're sure you mean it." She whispered,

"Mere…" He said pleading.

"I'm done making it easy for you. You want me? Earn me." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Adam"

"Bye Baby." He watched her walk away.

-/-/-/-/-

Beth walked into Adam's place in Asheville. In the kitchen sat a high chair that matched the rustic décor. In the living room sat an already assembled turquoise and brown pack n play and matching swing. "Adam Honey," she called out wearily.

"In here." He called back. She followed his voice to one of the spare bedrooms to find him painting the sage colored walls a light chocolate shade.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm painting Mason's room. It's called Milkshake what do you think?" before she can respond. "I found this antique crib in a shop in town I'm going to strip it down so there's no lead paint then repaint it white. I was thinking of like a peachy pink for the bedding. I'm going to make some art for her walls, maybe a mirror and put an M on her door."

"Adam, I think you're nesting." Beth said smiling.

"I just – I want to be ready."

"I think you will be."

"Mere basically kicked me out of her life. She told me to come here because…because she didn't want to depend on me too much. I mean I know her and I know she has an independent streak a mile wide but…"

"But someone's stalking her and isn't afraid to lock her in a closet for kicks. She's you're best friend and she she's pregnant with your kid; she loves you more than you love her. I'd want distance to if I were her. It's a complicated knot you undo your half and leave hers to her half Adam."

"I know she's your person Adam, but-"She leaned on the unpainted wall.

"My person?" He started painting again

"The person you tell everything and depend on."

"Jay's my person…Mere's- Well she's Mere."

Beth didn't know what to say to that so instead she said nothing.

-/-/-/-/-

Adam steps over Shine to answer his phone. "I'm painting trim, what're you doing?"

"Crying in my car." She answers and he walks out into the hall. "Hey," He whispers to Beth in the kitchen. "What's today's date?"

"The ninth why?" Adam knocked his head back on the wall.

"Why are you alone on Leigh's birthday Mere?"

"I thought I could do it but then Peter Pan was playing in electronics at Wal-Mart and I just…"

"Lost your shit because she loves Tinker Bell I remember."

"I want go back do I don't know what but he killed her because of me. It's my fault." She sobbed.

"I-"he sank down to sit on the floor. "You didn't kill her." She continued to cry. "Mere listen to me babe, you did nothing to cause her death. A crazy person is obsessed with you. You did nothing to invite it, hell you probably met him and never gave it a second thought."

"I can't stop crying." She said starting to hyperventilate.

"Ok what's in front of you?" He said calmly.

"A pregnancy parking sign." Adam bit back a laugh. She's barely showing but using the pregnancy parking, classic. "Focus on it and breathe. Can do that just breathe and listen to my voice; I'll talk as long as you need."

"I want to fix it. I was supposed to protect her keep her safe, take care of her." She says voice still shaking.

The emotion cracking her voice brings tears to his eyes. "We all want to fix Meredith, you did take care of her honey, and you raised her. You did a great job. She was smart and caring, she was a truly good person Mere and she didn't get that way by accident."

"I'm so tired of being by myself Adam." She replied sounding so beaten down he wants to cry.

"You aren't I'm here."

"I am by myself Adam do you honestly think we did what we did out of anything but loneliness? If it's more than why are we here like this, don't you think we've done something more or again by now."

"We almost did but I stopped it." He thinks but doesn't say it because Beth is standing over him looking concerned. "We're going to figure it okay, we just gotta get used to the new us. Unresolved sexual tension and all." Beth shot him a dirty look until she heard Meredith laughing.

"You know during the whole Amy affair how you told me I just had to eat all of it and embrace it and I would come out on top. That no matter how alone I felt I was that there was someone somewhere wanting the best for me and praying for me. Well I need you to know that you aren't alone, I am here and always will be I'm praying that you pull through this not for Mason or for me but for you. I love you and I'm here okay but you gotta let me be, no matter how much we fight or disagree." In the ensuing silence he can picture her nodding.

"So how's Ashville?" she asked sniffling.

"Eh, mountainous." He said with a wry smile.

-/-/-/-

There's a knock at her door the next day. She looks in the peep hole to see Adam.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going celebrate Leigh's Birthday by buying something for Mason then have dinner on the beach."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. You need it to be a happy occasion you know that."

-/-/-/-/-

They pull up to the Polka Dot Duck baby boutique.

Adam shuts off the engine and glances over at Meredith. Who's grinning gleefully. "I think you may actually burst into nothing but glitter and joy." He said laughing.

"I'm excited."

"I can tell the last time I've seen you smile that big was when you discovered the joys of a g-spot orgasm." She smacked his arm.

"You're crass and this place is expensive which is why I have avoided it."

"Avoid no more just don't bankrupt me. Deal?" He said as they got out of the car.

They walk into the store. "Ooh toys."

-/-/-/-

"Adam this place is expensive remember."

"Right I'll stay with you." He grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers. "But I am totally buying myself that sock monkey." He said she laughed.

They walk around the store hand in hand for a bit. "Be back I see something." He said letting her go.

She watches him walk toward the back of the store.

"Newly married?" comes from behind her, she turns to see a sales girl.

"Oh no, we're just friends who happen to have a child together,"

"Well that's a shame. You two look like a couple."

"We get that a lot; you do have any simple yet girlish outfits?"

-/-/-/-

They shop and stop to get takeout. They're driving toward the beach when Adam turns to find Meredith chewing a thumb nail and looking pensive.

"Hey now, where are you?" she doesn't respond. "Don't make me do it Mere I'll totally bust out some TLC on you." The corner of her mouth lifts.

"Don't believe me? Alright you asked for it." He took a deep breath making her chuckle before he even started.

"A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. And I can't remember the rest…" Meredith starts laughing and he considers it a win.

Once her laughter dies out. "I miss her."

"I know you do." He held out his hand. She took it again.

"Lady at the store thought we were a couple."

He shrugs. "We do get that a lot. No need to tell Beth though." He squeezed her hand.

-/-/-/-/-

They walk down the nearly deserted beach all but for teenagers having a party at the other end of the beach. They sit and eat deli sandwiches and cupcakes in Leigh's honor.

"Root beer. Because it seems unfair to drink around the pregnant girl." Adam said sitting everything out.

"Thank you, John just chug a lugs and watches me burn with envy. Asshole." Adam sits out the sandwiches and cupcakes.

"How's that goin' just tell me you aren't taking him too serious." She scowled. "It's not jealousy Mere, it's not. It's that you ran yourself into the ground trying to love the guy before, now my kid's involved John's a great guy, I like him he just- I'm afraid he's not going to be all in like you."

"Who says I'm all in?" She picked at the corner of her sandwich

"You always are." Adam said biting into a cupcake first.

"Touché. I'm not Amy you know, remember that okay. This isn't Amy and Matt it's me and you and sure I go all in but you won't go far enough." She sighed. "Okay, no fighting let's eat, trade gifts and go crash that kegger down the beach."

They trade gift bags opening at the same time. Adam pulls out a white onesie with pink trimmed zebra bows at the shoulder with matching socks. The head band has a huge bow made out of black, pink, and zebra ribbon with a pink M emblem on it,

"Oh my god, it just hit me. It really is a girl.

"Uh, yeah…" Meredith laughed.

"It's so tiny Mere the socks…" There is fear edging toward aw in his voice.

"It's okay, you'll do fine babies are durable. God makes them that way for newbie parents." She states smirking. He gives her a halfhearted grin and she spots pink frosting at the corner of his mouth and looks quickly away so as not let her mind go down roads it shouldn't.

Meredith opens her bag to find. Tiny black converse sneakers with pink stitching, laces, and pink bejeweled toes.

"Oh, they're so sweet Adam"

He shrugged. "My kid needs converse but you totally should have seen their faces when I asked for something with sparkle." He smiles at her full force and she reaches out to wipe away the icing unable to take it any longer.

-/-/-/-/-

They sit side by side leaning into one another as they watch the sun slide down into the ocean.

"So much for staying away from each other." Meredith whispers.

"We like each other too much for that." He kissed her temple. "I meant that one."

Meredith smiles. "I like us like this at peace. It's nice."

"Me too."

"Happy Birthday Merrileigh." Meredith says into the wind.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Leigh."

A beat of perfect silence and then, "So wait you'll really pee yourself?"

She nods an affirmative, "And according to your mother I'll poop on the table when giving birth."

"I'll just remind myself of the really hot sex we had, and pooping on the table won't matter." He said only half teasing.

"It was good sex wasn't it." She agreed.

"Really good."


	10. These Twists & Turns Of Fate

AN: I own nothing but Mere and Mason, Graphics for Mason will be posted to the profile shortly.

These twists and turns of fate.-Little Wonders, Rob Thoms

Seven Months- Baby shower

"Oh my god you are so perfectly round." Trish said walking into Meredith's house.

 

"Thanks Trish." She said dryly. She moved from the door way.

 

"Andee has a system put your gift over there and enter for the drawing.  
She hugged her friend.

"So how are things?" Trish asked.

 

"Great the stalker has slowed down, John and I are pretty good and Adam and I are normal again so …"

 

"Normal for people who are having a baby but trying to forget they ever did the dirty you mean." She looped their arms together and walked into the living room

"You forgot that the police think the stalker is planning something." Adam said coming in from picking up Trish and his mother from the airport. "Also I have presents and cake. Hello, baby, actual baby, and Trish again." He leaned down to kiss Meredith's cheek.

"Yes he calls her actual baby." Meredith said answering the unasked question. When Judy walks in Meredith hugs her. "Hi Mom."

 

John walks in carrying a tray of cookies and a rocking chair. "Meredith you need to sit Honey." He kissed her. "You look pretty, please sit down." She was wearing a bright yellow long sleeved thermal with a deep V neck line and jeans her hair was down and she wore very little make up.

"She looks like a lemon." Adam teased and she rolled her eyes.

John sits the rocker in the corner of the room and forces her to sit. "But- I wanted a cookie."  
"

Oh ok," He reaches down and grabs one, "There." He said handing it to her.

Judy sits next her. "So how are things between you and Adam?" She asked quietly.

Meredith shrugs "About the same, I mean we aren't fighting hell we're pretty normal teasing each other calling for stupid reasons but…it's still different." Meredith lowers her voice. "I wonder why we ever had sex in the first place I mean…"

"You know the answer to that Meredith Hope."

"So I have a question." Meredith leaned into her.

"Okay shoot sweetie?"

"So, the books say that…will I actually rip ill I actually ript...my crotch giving birth?"

"Mostly likely yeah."

"Adam Joseph." She says sweetly

"Yeah." He said looking up from arranging presents.

"If I rip my crotch giving birth to your Sasquatch baby I will never ever forgive you."

"Wait it rips." John said suddenly paying attention.

"Ouch okay baby, just think positive like we talked about." Adam says. She motions him over and pulls him down to whisper in his ear.

"All the good sex in the world won't make up for a broken vajay jay. Even really, really good sex." She shoves him lightly away with a smile.

They play shower games like guess the baby food, Measure the belly with toilet paper, and diaper changing race between the men.

Meredith gets up to go to the bathroom and Adam goes with her since she'd begun having trouble moving in the tight hallway.

"Oh my god we cannot feed poor Macey that pureed drivel. Promise me." He says on the journey back.

"Was it really that bad? The carrots were bland but not awful."

"I think the turkey dinner is like Satan's version of thanksgiving Mere." She laughs at him.

"Macey huh?"

"Trying it out, if you don't like it-"

"It's sweet Adam."

"Can I just point out I beat John." He smiles brightly referring to the diaper changing contest.

"You are the diaper changing king A.J. bask in the glory babe."

"I practiced on Branny." He confesses.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Thank you for being my bathroom escort. "

"I can't believe you can't see your own feet. You're like a rolly pollie."

"Fuck you."

"It's cute I promise."

-/-/-/-/-

They sit down to open gifts of various baby clothes. Adam gets a manly diaper bag with skulls on it from Jay.

Meredith receives a silver engraved I.D. bracelet from John reading "Mason Jude"

"We can add her birthday and last name later when we decide what she'll go by." He replies leaning over the back of the couch across from her.

"I love it! It's so tiny and pretty. Thank you." She went to get up.

"No, stay I'll come to you." He walks over and leaned down to kiss her.

"She's going by Copeland." Adam muttered.

Judy hands her the next gift bag. She reads the gift tag. "From Aunt Leigh I don't-"

"Just open it Mere." Adam says impatiently.

She unwraps the object from the purple tissue to reveal a plush baby Tinker Bell wrapped in a purple blanket. She looks up at Adam with tears in her eyes.

She got up and crossed the room without a word she hugged him.

"Hey don't cry that wasn't my intention, Jay and I went into the Disney store and I saw it and thought of Leigh. I know you miss her and want her here, this was the best I could do." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"I don't get it." John said.

"You aren't meant too." Andee replies.

-/-/-/-/-

They all sit around on Meredith's couch after her baby shower playing never have I ever. Everyone else has alcohol and Meredith is stuck with cranberry juice for a UTI she has.

"This is no fun I don't want to reveal perverted things about myself without the benefit of alcohol." She says while glowering into her cup.

"Look at it like this Mere, you hate cranberry juice this is a proficient way to get it down. With all the shit you've done it shouldn't take long." Adam says.

"Thanks AJ,"

"Anytime baby, he sits on the ottoman and pulls her feet into his lap. John sits on her left Trish is on her right, Maria, Beth, and a few other guests who stayed are scattered around the living room.

"You're ankles still hurt?" Adam asks as he runs his thumb across the top of her ankle.

"Every day,"

"I'll start says Maria. "Never have I ever… wait what haven't I done?" everyone laughs.

"Okay, never have I been with someone who talks during sex."

"Define talking, more than just one or two words?" John asks.

"A full sentence."

John and Adam both take a swig of beer. "I hate you both." Meredith states "Nothing is scared."

John laughs. "it's charming babe." He stretches his arm across the back of the couch to settle around Meredith's shoulders.

Adam shrugs. "It figures you can't get your brain to shut up even during sex,"

She narrows her eyes. "I don't recall complaints in fact…"

"Hey now," Jay cuts in to stave awkwardness or the death glare Beth is currently giving Meredith.

It comes around to Trish's turn. "Never have I ever been fucked awake." Meredith takes the last swallow of her cranberry juice and realizes the room is totally silent.

"I'm the only one? Really?"

"Tell me!" Andee says leaning over the coffee table with an eager expression.

"Later. Should I feel accomplished or dirty?"

"Accomplished." Almost every woman in the room says. Meredith presses the ball of her foot into Adam's stomach gently he smirks at her quick and sly before anyone notices.

She inclines her head and narrows her eyes at him in a none verbal taunt.

When he winks at her she snickers quietly.

"You two are doing that thing were you talk without saying anything." John points out as Beth gets up and leaves.

Adam gets up and follows Beth.

"Never have I ever been afraid that an escalator would eat me." Meredith said ignoring the drama. John takes a swing of beer.

"What happened to the things we say while naked and or drunk cannot be held against us?"

"Statute of limitations Johnny." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I was touching feet Beth how is that even remotely sexual?" Adam shouts from the back patio...

"I don't know Adam you a toe sucker?" Jay hollered back.

Meredith starts laughing and can't stop.

Adam sticks his head in the door. "You two are not helping."

"Sorry AJ he's funny." Meredith laughs with an unlady like snort.

"You did ask how it was sexual, that's how?"

Meredith laughs more. "I'm gonna pee if someone doesn't help me up."

"I love you but don't pee on the couch." Adam advises.

"It's my couch I can pee on it if I want. When she kills you try not to bleed all over my patio furniture."

-/-/-/-

"So I can see you and Mere are fairly good again." Jay says in the middle of their bi-weekly run.

"Yeah I guess."

"Then tell me something Adam, you don't want to be the one to make her happy and you're hanging on to Beth with your damn fingernails but you don't want to watch John make her happy right." Jay clarified.

"Shut up." Adam replied with his teeth in a grit.

"Why? Is it because I ain't buying what you're sellin'."

"I am fine with her being with whoever she chooses I just don't want anyone thinking they have a say in how we raise the kid."

"That's what co-parenting is Adam. You think she's overjoyed at the thought of trusting Beth with something carried for nine months? No. she's doing it for you. So you gotta trust her back." Jay wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

As they round the corner from their run Adam sees a FedEx guy delivering something to her door. He jogs up "I'll take that."

"Don't worry, she's his baby mama." Jay says as knocking as he stands holding the rather innocuous basket of baby things.

Meredith opens the door in a night gown that hits her mid-thigh.

She's eating a little tub of Blue Bell Ice Cream. "Hi. You brought presents." She smiles at him from behind the spoon.

She grabs the basket from him and leaves them to follow along behind. The swishy hips and long toned legs with their faded tan reminds him of the first time they met.

Okay so sleeping with Amy has its downside like sitting in the corporate offices waiting for someone to come tell him how to dig himself out of the shithole he'd put himself in.

A pretty brunette in a lace sleeveless top and red mini skirt and heels high enough for nose bleeds walks in. she has fantastic legs.

"Nice stems baby." He says letting his eyes roam her.

"The name's Meredith, baby." She says without looking up from a file she's carrying.

"A lil feisty for a PA but I can dig it." He grins wolfishly.

"I am a junior PR consultant with the plan to get you out of the shit storm you caused by screwing other talent, who happens to be steady screwing other talent you better be nice to me or I swear I'll make you wear a clown suit and lick Matt Hardy's boots ya got me hotshot."

"I hear you. What's the plan Ma'am?" He straightened up.

"Good." She looks up and big brown eyes hit him like a punch. Damn, he has got to stay away.

"We embrace it; we make you the seediest most unapologetic douchebag on the roster. That flirting thing you did just now can you turn that up to like a fifteen?" She answers leaning on the desk in front of him.

"I flirted with you because I wanted too." He said.

"Then flirt with the nation like it's a roomful of pretty girls." She grins.

"And Amy?"

She looks at her feet a moment crossing her arms. She looks up and he gets hit with those eyes again. "We make her the whore the fan base already believes she is. It's shitty and I'm sorry but I can only save one of you. You're more viable. I'd advise your wife not to watch for a while." 

"Why am I more viable?"

"Because the world is sexist and I can use it."He finds he likes her honesty.

He's about to spout off some version of the same compliment just to see she if she remembers when she blanches white reading the card attached to the basket. She runs as fast as her little preggo feet can carry her to the office.

"Mere? Sweetheart?" Jay replied following her and Adam catches up.

They find her rifling through files. "Meredith What?" Adam asks.

She shoves the file and card at him. "The L's they match."

Sure enough The L's in Lorenzo Valentine and in for your lovely little bastard match.

"It makes perfect sense, I turned him down when I was dating Jamie Kellogg then when I was going to transfer to Manhattan to be closer to NYU for Leigh, Leigh died 3 weeks later."

"He's waiting for Macey for his big move, she's the ultimate symbol of never having you for himself." He says thinking out loud, the thought makes his insides quake.

-/-/-/-

Adam walks into Meredith's silent house and goes looking for her. He finds her standing towel clad in her closet with her wet hair slicked back from her face.

Her eight months pregnant belly sticking out makes him smile.

"What do you mean they don't believe you?" John's voice comes out of her phone lying on the chest of drawers.

"They say my theory isn't enough to go on and that hand writing proves nothing. They're going to post an unmarked squad car outside of my office until they have concrete proof. Did you happen to see where I put my dark wash maternity Jeans?"

Adam picks them up and tosses them at her. "Oof found em'"

"Mere babe I gotta go, stay safe."

"Alright call you later."

"Love you."

"Me too John."

They hang up.

"You should really lock your door baby, I just walked in." He holds up an IHOP bag. "Breakfast."

"Ooh."

"Garden omelet and sweet potato pancakes just like you like. Hey come here," She does as he bids. He sweeps a lock of hair behind her ear. "You love John?"

"Not enough." He turns her so that her back is leaned into his front. He has an arm around her shoulders. They are reflected in her standing mirror.

"Wow look at us." She whispered.

He holds up his phone "Smile." The picture snaps. "Don't let her see that."

"Who do you think she'll look like?"

"It depends on whose genetic markers are stronger, I look like my mom and I'm guessing you look like your Dad mostly. You resemble Judy around the eyes though so who knows, she could come out looking like John or the milkman.

"You are unfunny." He said distractedly, as he messed with his phone.

"Do they even have Milkmen anymore?" He asked.

"The mail man then he's kind of hunky I think he does a little Magic Mike Moonlighting. Do not post that, she might not kill you but I will."

"Gross, I don't want to hear that! Why can't I post it?"

"I'm fat!"

"You're gorgeous."

"You lie."

"I do not."

-/-/-/-

Nine and a half months-

Tundra barking like mad and circling the door alerts Adam that he has company.

He opens the door to find Meredith standing there looking fed up.

"What are you doing here? Did you walk?" he looked out not finding her car.

"Yeah, I need your help. Um, I need you to have sex with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm thinking Mason might be considering taking up a permanent residence in my uterus. I've tried all the home remedies and walking and she's not budging. I'm tired and I'm fat and I have stretch marks in places you can't imagine. I constantly need to pee and I am so freaking horny it scares me!"

Adam starts laughing.

"Please stop laughing, I can't let John see me naked I feel ugly. "She Said tearing up.

"Don't cry Mere, its okay." He reached out and pulled her to him in a hug. "That's got to be the weirdest way I've ever been propositioned but hey, I'm game if you are."

"Come on lets go inside. Mom's here so we need to be quiet." He said pulling her inside.

She walks past him into the bedroom and strips down naked.

"Wow." Adam says softly closing the door behind him.

"I know I'm huge but it's rude to stare." She snarls.

"I- no, I just have never gotten too look, you're so pretty Mere."

He crosses the room and pulls her to him to kiss her deeply. She makes an "Mm" sound against his lips and kisses back. She reaches down and undoes his belt and fly. Her hand dives into his boxers to trace his length in a firm stroke. "Oh God, not screwing around huh Mere?" He says kicking his head back.

"Like I said, horny." She said the words muffled as she kissed his neck

"Do that again." He pleads.

She does and he moves them back into a wall but not before hitting the dresser on the way. With the loud clatter the radio comes on in the living room. They both start laughing.

"So much for being quiet." Adam says before skimming his hand down below her belly to return the favor. His fingertips graze her labia.

"Stop teasing Adam." She raps her head back on the wall in frustration.

He begins to work her over with his hands and kissing along her jawline and behind her ear. Her breathing quickens and the little noise she makes him wonder if and when was the last time she'd been touched.

"You're not ugly Meredith, I can promise you that." As the first wave of her orgasm hits he's kissing at the corner of her mouth and muffles a rather loud cry.

"Is there any ways in which we can't have sex? Because the things I'm planning to do…"

"I don't know Google didn't tell me that, ahhh ow."

"Ow, what where?"

"I don't know I've never had a baby before, but I felt a twinge." He withdrew his hand wiping them on his boxers.

"Really kid, now? Really?" he directed to her stomach.

"I'll go get my mom."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"You need pants.'

"Right."

-/-/-/-

When they come back she's wrapped in Adam's comforter skirting around a puddle. "My water broke it was gross."

"Why are you naked sweetie?" Judy asks.

"Well you told me to have sex!"

"With your boyfriend."

"Have you seen my boyfriend? I can't let him see me like this Adam was safer." She retorts ignoring Adam's "Gee thanks." expression.

"Adam find your keys and put the dogs out while I help Meredith get dressed." His mother orders.

Adam leaned over and kissed Meredith. "I've got her I promise."

"Okay, I'll go across the street and get your bag and the car seat too."

"I'm a little scared." Meredith says quietly.

"You're supposed to be. It'll be alright, Go Adam honey!"

-/-/-/-

Adam returns to find Meredith wearing his flannel pajama bottoms and his favorite hockey jersey. Her ponytail swinging with her steps as she moves to the car.

"How's the pain?" He moves to her other side and helps her get into the car.

"Right now, just annoying. No matter what I say today I don't hate you."

He sets the car in gear and starts to drive off. "We need to call Jay, and-"

Meredith cuts him off. "Adam, you forgot your Mom."

He backs up and turns and Judy is standing in the driveway waving to them smiling. "Son?" she said getting into the back seat.

"Sorry Ma."

"It's okay you're excited just don't forget actual baby somewhere okay?"

"I won't leave her anywhere I promise." He says when Meredith looks over at him.

-/-/-/-

Adam commandeers a wheel chair and power walks her quite quickly into the elevator and up to the labor and delivery reception desk to check in.

"He does realize this takes hours right?" Meredith asks Judy.

Judy shrugs. He parks her at the nurses' station. "I'm Adam, this is my Meredith and we're having a baby. Help us. Also, I stole this wheel chair from a pink lady."

The nurse smiles sweetly. "Ok Adam what's your last name?"

"Copeland, it's Copeland, the baby's too."

"He's very nervous could you slip him some valium." Meredith puts in.

Judy slapped his arm. "You stole from an old lady?"

"Ow Ma!"

"Adam Joseph Copeland."

"She needed it."

"Ha! You got full named!" Meredith's laughter is cut off by a contraction.

"How's your pain level Mrs. Copeland?" the nurse asking walking around to wheel her to a room.

"I'm not, we're not…shit fuck it who cares. A six maybe, it intensified on the freeway but I thought It's was stress because he's drives like a Ritalin addicted Stevie Wonder."

"Stevie Wonder's blind." Adam says as though she's stupid.

"Exactly A.J."

They get Meredith settled in a room and Adam comes back from getting her stuff out of the car too see a sour look on her face.

"What Baby?"

"They tried to make me shave down there! I refuse I can't even see it and I wasn't even sure it still worked until today. No way am I letting some stranger down there with a razor!"

"One, Gertrude is in full working order, two don't shave it itches like a son of a bitch growing back." He sits her bag on the rolling table.

"Adam!" Both women shout.

"What wrestling tights chafe?" He says defensively.

"You named my crotch you Perv!" she paused and inhaled.

"Contraction?" Adam asked.

"Big one." His mother commented looking at the graph read out.

"Hand… Hand someone hold my hand." Meredith waved her hand around.

Adam stepped up and grabbed her hand. "Squeeze as hard as you want."

"Remember you said that." The contraction ends and she looks to Judy "are they all like that?"

"Worse, though I was pretty heavily medicated."

"Fuck this shit, I want drugs. Those women who pop em' out in rice paddies are fucking nuts or are just myths."

 

-/-/-/-

Meredith looks over at him glassy eyed from medication. "Adam, I love you….this medicine rocks. Let's do this again." "For the drugs." She stage whispered.

"Meredith honey, you're high." Judy says gently.

"I know I am so happy right now. Mom, hey Mom, when did you get here?"

Adam rolled with laughter. "I am so taping this."

"Adam? I want to take a nap,"

"Okay." He said noncommittally.

"Cuddle me."

He looked to his mom. "I'm not going to tell on you."

"We cuddled before anyway." He climbed in bed with her hanging half off it he snuck one arm under her head and one around her and sent out a mass text. "She's at a two and is comfortably sleeping." Then he fell asleep himself.

Jason finds Judy reading a book and the two of them still sleeping.

"Judy, how long they been like that?"

"Oh Jason. About an hour I'd say. You can wake Adam and take him for a walk he's nervous it's going to make her antsy if he isn't careful."

He nods and nudges Adam "Why do I always find you two like this?" He teases.

"The woman is giving birth I just do what she says…" he yawns "And she said cuddle so we are."

"Get up we're walking."

"Demanding little man troll." Adam sniped as he extricated himself from the still sleeping Meredith.

-/-/-/-

"So you afraid?" Jay breaks the silence.

"I've jumped off a twenty foot ladder with nothing but plywood beneath me."

"It's a tiny helpless person who will depend on you for everything."

"Well if I wasn't before I am now, so thanks." He says dryly then smirks.

"Mere's going to change, become more firm with you no flip flopping with Miss Mace in the picture fully."

"I know part of me is glad for it, maybe this what if thing we do will stop."

"You ready to see her marry someone else?"

"She doesn't love him." He said quickly.

"Not yet, but she will Mere's conventional and John's stubborn he'll wait her out. He'll wait you out."

"He's not raising her, I am."

"And Beth is going to raise another woman's child?"

"You are borrowing trouble Jay."

"No I'm telling you the truth; it isn't about the two of you now. This either tears you two down or makes you stronger but today Mason is no longer some abstract thing. She's real. By the end of today I become an Uncle sure, but you become a Dad." Jay replied.

Adam's cell rings before he can formulate a response. "She's at a six, that's active labor get your butt back here. They expect her to be at a ten in an hour and half at this rate."

"The Ten is go time right."

Judy laughs. "Yeah Adam that's go time."

"We gotta go she's progressing quickly." Adam turns and heads for the doors.

"Is that normal?"

"I guess maybe I don't know but Mom told me to get back."

His cell chimes saying he has a text message.

.Meredith: Stop talking about your baby in sports metaphors, I'm not diving through a table I'm giving birth and I swear on everything you love if you don't get back asap I will spear you into the next goddamned county myself.

"Mere's getting snippy lets book."

-/-/-/-/-

Adam posts Jay outside the door with his cell phone. "You can text updates to people but don't let anyone in. not John, Beth, Trish Andee anybody. It's the deal we made it's an "Us" thing I'd let you in because we'd let Leigh in but I trust you to keep everyone in line. Everyone can see her after."

"I'll make sure to give you guys a bit too, you know in case you faint or bawl or something."

"Smart ass."

"Have fun." Jay replied with a wave bye.

-/-/-/-

Meredith is pretty calm in the beginning. Listening to her birthing playlist and doing NY Times crossword on her kindle and lazily holding his hand in between contractions.

When she bursts out laughing he knows why. "Adam I love you so much right now!" she pulls out an ear bud so a perplexed Judy can here the beginning stomp, stomp, clap of Queen's "We Will Rock you."

"That's funny AJ bonus points for creativity." Meredith said still laughing as Judy started snickering.

As the hours wear on and the epidural wears off Meredith starts to lose her cool. "Adam this hurts, give me the damn clicky button thing."

"You already pushed it." He pointed out.

"Fuck you I'll push it as many goddamn times as I want. " She snarls, looking up at him from where she's positioned on all fours.

"Give her the button son."

"But it only-"

"Mind your mother and give it to me. Now." She breathes through a contraction and puts her head down.

He hands her the button. "You know when my mom knew she was dying she sat me down and told me all of these things, never sleep with a boy because you feel you have too or because he said I love you, only hookers and clowns wear that much rouge baby, She told me how to finish potty training Leigh. She told to fix a run your panty hose but she never told me how much this hurts."

"That's because if she told you the truth you'd never have a baby." Judy replied brushing her hair back.

"Let's just say I don't exactly hate Adam just now but I sorely regret getting anywhere near his junk."

"That's not what you said earlier!" He defends.

"Oh like we got that far!" She snipes.

"You two really need to stop having sex." Judy commented.

"Seconded." Meredith muttered and Adam huffed.

-/-/-/-

Adam had left to get more ice chips. Jay runs up to him "Show time Dude. She said she needs to push." He takes the ice chips and hands Adam his phone. "Pictures."

"You are not Adam I said go find Adam or I swear to God I will cross my legs until he fucking gets back!" He hears Meredith direct at a nurse.

"I'm here!" He yells. "Don't kill someone, I'm here." Adam says But Meredith still shoots a dark look the nurse's way.

He grabs her hand. "Ready?"

She shook her head. "Not really, no. I'm scared."

"Me too honestly." He kissed her hand.

"Better or worse than the moment you dove through the flaming table with thumbtacks in your back?"

"A tiny bit worse." He says with a tiny shrug.

The doctor looks up at that. "My son's crazy. Quit being nosey and tell my other child when to push got that?" Judy said.

"Sounded way less incestuous in your head huh Ma?" Adam said.

"Ready, deep breath hold it…and push!" Dr. Peachman commanded.

"I want to scream. It hurts." Meredith said in between contractions.

"Then scream baby." Adam said calmly.

"She shouldn't-"a nurse started.

"Is a human being barreling through your body? No, then shut up she can scream if she wants." His tone brooked no argument.

Meredith laughed. "Perfect description."

=/-/-/-/-

"And push."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh shit. I kinda hate you just a little AJ!"

"You broke my hand like six contractions ago we'll call it even." He teased. Her grip on his hand tightened in his.

"Big Big push Meredith." A nurse said.

"Oh screw you, is your name Judy Adam or Dr. Peachman? Then stop telling me what to do."

"Concentrate on me and push. Forget them." Judy said "Now push!"

"I Can see the head! Push!" The doctor said and Adam creeped down lower to watch.

Meredith looks startled at him leaving her side.

"I'm right here Meredith." Judy held her hand.

"Push Mere She's right there." Adam encouraged.

Judy counted slowly whispering encouragement to Meredith.

"AHHH!"

"Meredith I need you to not push for just a second….okay a little one and stop. You a queasy guy Daddy?"

"No." Adam answered his voice sounding thick.

"You want to pull her the rest of the way out?"

"I can do that?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah but you forfeit cord cutting to grandma."

"How?"

"Ok. Hold your arm so that her head and body is supported like that good. Use the other hand to gently pull. Good!"

"She's out Mere you did it." He laid her gently on Meredith's chest.

The baby screamed shivering. "Oh she's cold. Hi so you're the one who likes chili cheese Fritos and ranch for midnight snack. Hi I'm mommy or the body called home for nine months." Meredith looked to find Adam crying.

"Hey, it's okay, come say hi. Someone get me a blanket she's cold." Meredith ordered. He wondered over. As the nurses started wiping her off. "Hey Mason." She opened her eyes at his voice.

Judy cut the cord and they took the baby to get cleaned up and weighed.

"Hey! " Meredith said sounding startled.

"I'll go with her the five steps across the room." He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth "You did a really job, I love you."

"I don't say that too loud Beth might hear." Meredith teased.

"I don't care."

"He's right you did a fabulous job. Potty mouth aside, your mother would be very proud. I know I am."

"Six pounds two ounces, nineteen inches long…. And yep those eyes are definitely going to turn Pearson brown." Adam announced to them. "She has very little hair…can I touch?"

"You can do better than that. Take her back to mama. After you wash your hands."

=/=/=/=

After a few minutes Jay could be heard on the other side of the door. "Can I come in yet?"

"Yes!" Meredith and Adam yelled.

Jay comes in and walks over to Meredith's side next to Adam.

"Dude I got to basically catch her, coolest thing ever." Adam said grinning.

Meredith hands Jay the baby, "Mason meet one half of your name sake. Uncle Jay."

"Oh no I-"

"You got her man. Just watch her head," Adam moved her cap. "See peach fuzz."

"Oh wow…if I like her this much we can't let Niecey hold her. She'll want one."

-/-/-/-

Adam, Meredith and Judy bring the baby home while Jay picks up John Beth and Trish from the airport.

Adam starts videoing on his phone.

"Okay Edge heads meet my daughter Mason, and this is how you know she's mine. The chin and the shoes." He zooms in on her dimpled chin and her converse sneakers.

"Adam what are you doing?" Meredith asks.

"Tweeting a video of Macey to the Edge heads, Say Hi Mere," he pans over to her sitting cross from him in the car.

"Hey random strangers who now know what our baby looks like." She said sarcastically.

"When you say it like that it sounds creepy."

"Share it, its fine but you are gonna have to explain to the random strangers how you had a baby with well…"

"Not Beth?" Judy cut in. Making Meredith smile.

Adam turned the camera back on himself "Okay so here's the long and short of it folks I had a one night stand with my female best friend, she's the girl version of Jay only not so hairy obviously female and way hotter."

"Thanks I think."

"Welcome baby, anyway because of large amounts of alcohol and a corset that holds a special place in my heart, bada Bing nine months later we got her!"

He puts the camera back on a seeping Mason.

"Nine and half months, I was two weeks over due if you wanna get technical."

"Always the PR girl with her correct info."

"The corset wasn't that great."

"She's lying, it was something…."

"We're pulling in turn the camera off Adam."

"But Mom-"

"You can stare at her inside the house."

-/-/-/-/

"Hey I found these random strangers at the airport they want to see the baby, especially the short Canadian." Jay said walking in as Trish Shoves him aside to get in. "Let me at her!"

""I'm a little afraid of you not gonna lie." Jay told her.

"I have experience I go first," John said.

"That is not a rule, who said!" Trish argued.

"How long have they been like that?" Beth asks Judy. Adam and Meredith lay on opposite ends of Adam's couch with the baby between them staring at her.

"Awhile, they're enamored it's natural."

Beth nods. "May I hold her?" She asks Meredith.

"Sure, you are the only one who actually asked. I swear I think John and Trish may rock, Paper, scissors for her."

Meredith sits up and hands her the baby. Adam watches unmoving afraid to mar this seemingly incredibly important moment.

"Hi there you look a bit like Daddy huh?"

"I need to go pump. You got her?"

"Yeah I got it." Beth answers before Adam can.

When Meredith returns from pumping John has Mason.

"Hey babe I was it?"

"Pumping? I feel like a dairy cow..." She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"No the other,"

"Oh, worth it. Painful but worth it."

She looked over at Adam and saw something in his eyes she couldn't figure out.

"Mere watch she recognizes my voice. Hey Mason, what you doing you sleeping?" she turns her face into John's arm.

"Well you talked to my uterus so much something was bound to stick, give Trish a turn." She hands Trish the bottle. "Try feeding her for me."

"But-"John whined.

"John we practically live together, share a little."

Meredith walks over behind Adam and leans down to hug him from behind.

"You okay?" she asks watching Trish feed Mason all the while smiling.

"Can we do this? Raise her and be with other people and not end up hating each other?"

"I guess we'll find out, she kissed his cheek. "And A.J.?" she whispers. "I'll never hate you, I love you."

"It always comes back to that doesn't it?" he picked up her hand from where it's looped around his neck and kisses her palm. "And back at ya baby." He said quietly.


	11. Bad Things

AN: This chapter contains violence and sexual content.

I wanna do real bad things, with you.-Jace Everett, Bad Things

There's an open door policy concerning Mason, They are always trading her back and forth coming and going in and out as they please without invitation. In truth not much has changed in relity except Adam forgets the diaper bag frequently.

He doesn't forget the baby though so Meredith takes what she can get.

That "Open Door." Policy still anonys their mates but they ignore it.

Adam is running toward Meredith's house when Meredith goes by at a sprint with Mason settled in running stroller.

He turns and jogs up beside her. "Hey." He gets no response her Ipod drowns him out. He pulls out the ear bud. "I said Hey beautiful,"

She jumped "Oh hey, Mason's sleeping."

"Wasn't speaking to her Mere I was speaking to you." She turns and looks over at him Rayban aviators on her make up free face. Her hand lands on a denim cutoff clad hip. Her bright blue tank top stands out againist her florida sun kissed tan stand. "What are you doing?" He asked perplexed by her attire.

"Trying to run off my hips." She says with a sigh,

"I meant aren't you cold?"

"Nah,"

"Its January."

"And I still have hot flashes." She says dryly shooting him a half smile.

"Mere, you look great. You gained what 15 or 20 its not like you blew up like a pregnant Kardashian sister."

She laughed derisively. "Tell that to those hard bodied little ring rats that flock to John."

"If he thinks those curves are a problem, then he's the problem baby." He ran a hand down her hip and she batted his hand away.

"Its not him its me Adam, I don't feel like me."

"You're a babe, deal with it." He hugged her. "Seriously don't over do it." He snaked a hand around and stole the stroller. " She's all mine now." He gave her a smug look.

"Give her back this is not a race, she is not a relay baton." She said chasing after them

"God you're short Mere how do I raise the handle bars." He complained.

"I don't know John put it together and I'm not short I'm 5'7 "

"And I'm 6'4 see the problem."

"Whiner." She shot back falling into step beside him.

"Meany."

"I'm taking Mace into work with me Monday."

"Mere you're on maternity leave. " He points out, leaning over to check on Mason.

"I know but Andz needs my help with an account and Jodi and some of the other girls wanna see her. I won't stay long."

"Jodi's in legal right?" He said grabbing his shades from his pocket to put them on.

"That's Kim and Katie,"

"Ah the bopsey twins." He nods.

"Jodi's in research."

-/-./-/-/-

Meredith walks into Adam's house. "I checked Lorenzo's schedule he's in Monaco dealing with one of the royal love children, so we're safe now give me my baby." She takes Mason from adam.

"you look pretty." He said. She wore a pink rose colored silk button down and white jeans. "Your Bazooms look really great." He whispered.

She laughed "The only part of pregnancy I'd like to keep. You seen my mascara?" When she turned looking for it he snatched it from her back pocket. "Here, don't do that thing where you apply makeup and drive ok." He placed it in her hand.

"I don't." he leaned down and kissed Mason on the top of the head, he'd dressed her in a pink and black onsie stating. "Rated G Superstar" jeans and her converse sneakers and a white lace head band with a giant pink blooming rose on it.

"You do, don't lie. You forget I know you."

"Its not really forgetting more like ignoring." She smirked.

He laughed. " bye." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye, I'll see you at lunch for the hand off."

-/-/-/-

"What are you looking at?" Beth asked as Adam watched out his living room window at Meredith's driveway. John put the baby in the back seat of Meredith's charger, then they stood together arms wrapped around each other's waists as they talked.

"Nothing, he's home on a Wednesday." He watches him brush her hair back.

"They're making a go of it Adam, what did you expect?"

"I don't know really," he turns back to Beth so as not to watch them kiss bye. "wanna go out for breakfast?"

-/-/-/-

"Okay Mason Jude Daddy is going to try to turn you into his very own little metal head but Mama's going to teach you to appreciate actual music. Janis Joplin, Joni Mitchell, Otis Redding, George Strait, Keith Whitley, some bach, Chopin, Alanis Morrisette. You will be well versed baby girl." Meredith said looking into the rear view. Mason was asleep already. She smiled and switched on the Pandora on her phone..

She turns down the music on her phone. She looks down at the now awake Mason "Hey Mace face." She steps off the elevator and there stands Jodi, Brandi, Katie, Haley, and Kim. All with various "Gimmie your spawn." Expressions on their faces.

"I'm feeling apprehensive suddenly." She said quietly.

Andee runs up like a redheaded tazmanian devil. "Can I please be first?"

"Hey, I have one you can trust me." Jodi says.

"Me too." Kim adds.

"What makes you all think experience matters, you two and John. Holy Mother of Christ." Andee complained.

She sat down the carrier and got Mason out handing her to Andee. "Share, where's the file on the latest Windsor family scandal?"

"On your desk I'm handing Mister Mizanan's press junket for the Marine 3."

"okay, that sounds fine I trust you. Get the Royal Press Corps and Harry's liaison on the line for me. "

"Yes Ma'am."

Her phone dinged as she shuffled through papers..

John: How's the Mommy /daughter work day going?"

Me: Fine, just slow, stupid bratty royals fucking up my maternity leave.

John: Meet me Friday. Lets take off this weekend.

Me: Mason is 5 weeks old.

John: And as Adam keeps pointing out she has a dad.

Me: I'll think about it.

-/-/-/-/-

But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door da da- "Hey A.J., headed to my car now. What's your lunch choice? Our girl was a big hit!"

"Sushi?" he suggested.

"Really, its not cooked you know I don't –"

"Consider that food I know . what's Macey doing?"

"Scowling at me."

"Is the center of her forehead red? That means she's pooping."

"How do you?" She interrupted

"I stare at her. A lot." He states plainly.

"Oh god Adam!" She replies a little breathlessly.

"Really Mere you-"

"Shut up Asshole!" a man growls into his ear.

"Tme to pick a girl, hurry top of the parking garage is a long way for such a little thing to fall." The dial tone blares alarmingly in his ear.

"I need you to call the cops send the parking garage on 15th and vineyard, then grab John and go there." He commands Beth.

"Why?" confusion knits her brow,

"The Guy has her cornered threating to drop my baby off the parking garage, I have to go." He grabs his keys.

"I'm right behind you , go! Adam!"

He turns back."Yeah,"

"Don't bait him."

-/-/-/-

He had expected the cop cars because after all he'd told Beth to call them but it set his heart in an uneasy rhythm to see the police and ambulance clustered around the parking structure.

He parks and runs up only to be stopped at the police line. "No further sir." A woman who's name tag reads. "Parker." says.

"You don't understand they belong to me." He tried to look over her head and move around her but all he can see is the bumper of Meredith's car.

"Is she your wife?"

"no."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, that's my baby and my bestfriend. It's complicated please let me through.

-/-/-/-

He ducks under the tape when she doesn't reply, he takes a few steps before seeing Lorenzo standing behind her with a long curved knife to Meredith's throat.

She holds the baby in the carrier not daring to move . a frozen look of fear on her face.

She catches sight of him and tries not to react.

"You just get everything you want don't you Meredith." He snarls in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lorenzo." Her voice shakes and her throat brushes the blade as she swallows nervously.

"Of course you do, you get the sweet little baby, the handsome boyfriend who even though you were a total whore took you back. I bet He'll even try to save you but he won't succeed because you are mine. You tried to leave me once and I over came that little obstacle didn't I? " Tears brim in her eyes and the image of Adam goes blurry.

"I'm not yours I never was don't you get that! You killed my sister, you could kill everything and everyone else I love and I still won't be anywhere close to belonging to you. I belong to no one, they're all gone." She replied defiantly, and eventhough He's afraid she's skating on too thin ice Adam is proud of her.

"If they're all gone then you won't care who Adam here chooses, you or the baby. I betting on the baby, because if he hasn't picked you yet, he probably isn't going too."

"Shut up you desperate crazy asshole, It's not a choice. Take the baby Adam."

He shakes his head. "I can't ."

"You can, you have too." She says firmly.

"He's going to hurt you if I do." He says with a voice so thick he can hardly speak.

"He was going to hurt me either way, now take her." Trust me. She says with her eyes she moves forward a little placing the carrier handle into Adam's shaking palm.

She hears the shot and feels the hot cut of the blade. She collapses onto the ground. Adam's anguished face floats above her. His hands are bloody. She can taste blood this is not good.

And everything fades.

-/-/-/-

By the time John gets Beth's message and heads toward the offices like a bat out of hell an ambulance is already speeding off. He follows behind a frazzled looking Beth-

.-.-.-

He rushes through the emergency room doors to find Adam covered in blood and slumped in the waiting room floor sobbing.

Beth bumps into him. "Oh god, no." She gives voice to his thoughts. He can't feel anything and his eyes sting. Beth sits the baby carrier in a chair. "Watch her," she orders. He can't look at Mason or he'll cry.

"What happened Adam?" he says firmly.

Beth goes to hug him. "Don't touch me please don't." he continues sobbing.

" Copeland, tell me what happened right now!" He orders.

"She almost- in the ambulance she almost died. She's in surgery but they aren't sure she'll make it."

"Sorry, I'm not usually a crier I just- I can't stop, I think its because I'm freaked out. She almost died right in front of me." He tries to rein it in but his chest still hitches

"It's understandable honey, wanna get cleaned up?"

he looks up at Beth"Where's the baby, I handed her to you right?"

"Try taking few deep breaths Adam."

Once Adam had control of himself. "Did they kill him?"

John shook his head. "Non fatal wounds he'll stand trial for stalking, attempted murder, Leigh's murder , arson and child endangerment of Mason."

Mason began to cry. "I'm going to get cleaned up, she's probably wet use that cream she has diaper rash I think she's allergic to the formula I used. Can one of you call Jay?" he walked off too the bathroom alone.

He washes as much of the blood off as he can and then asks if he can borrow a spare scrub top.

"How the hell did we even get here?" he asks his reflection.

He can hear his mom's voice in the deep recesses of his mind telling him to stay positive but the realist in him is scared shitless.

He comes out of the bathroom to find an awake Mason staring up at him from the carrier.

He picks her up. "Hey Macey, wanna take a lil stroll? Daddy can't be still right now." He puts her on his shoulder and takes the blanket Beth is holding out. "I'm only going to walk around the grounds, there's a swing outside the pediatrics wing I saw it when we took her for her two week shots I'll be there if you need me."

-/-/-/-

He sits down on the swing. "So kid, what you thinking?" he asked Mason and looked down at the top of her little almost bald head. She stares hard at his watch her little hand laying his wrist, completely unaware that her world could take a major hit today.

" I won't say what I'm thinking." He sets the swing in motion. "Whatever happens I've got you alright."

"Don't do that, don't count her out. Mere's tough."

"Tough yes, invinceable no, Jay you didn't watch it happen."

Jay walks over and straddles the swing and sits down. "So what are you afraid of now buddy loving her or losing her forever." Jay says glancing over at him.

"Both."

"Wanna see saw? I get Mason you out weigh me?" Jay took the baby from him.

"Excuse you! I wasn't ready to share!" He reaches out toward Mason

"Excuse you? Really? " Jay gets on the see saw and positions Mason in front of him.

"Mere's been on me about cursing in front of Mason, I can't believe we're doing this, her eyes are huge right now. It's okay Macey girl."

"Dude its us we're idiots and this is fun."

They wait in the waiting room more passing Mason around like the talking stick at summer camp except no one talked. The silence was heavy but he was too busy praying to break it.

-/-/-/-

She wakes in recovery, her neck feels weird. "Am I dead," she whispers.

"Oh no, honey." A pretty blonde nurse named Martie answers. "Don't talk ok."

She makes the sign for family and nurse looks blankly at her.

Another nurse comes in "That's the sign for family, she wants to know where her family is, we'll get them for you sweetie." A nurse with a purplish tint to her hair and cornflower blue eyes stepped into her view. "I'm sarah and I'm assigned to your floor I will be taking care of you."

"You sound a little like my mom," She signs.

"Lousiana?"

"Lower Georgia." She signed back.

"How do you do that so fast?"

"She's in communications wanted to learn and spent six straight weeks talking me in nothing but ASL, needless to say I'm passable and she's the pro. I'm Adam." He offers his hand too Sarah and Martie.

"Nice finally put a name to the pacing, listen we're about to move her up to a room but no overwhelming her with tons of people." Sarah replied shaking his hand.

"Is this a bad time to mention tripping your boyfriend to get here first?" Adam said giving her a boyish grin.

She began to laugh. "No laughing til your stitches settle in Meredith."

"No being funny, either Adam."

Adam's cool composure finally breaks and he rushes over to her. Meredith's not sure what surprises her more the fact that he's the one trembling in her arms or the broken off sobs falling into the hair on the top of her head.

"I'm okay." She whispers.

"Shut up. Wait I meant don't talk , no talking baby."

"be gentle, no messing up my work." The doctor ordered from behind them. They separated a tiny bit.

"How am I alive?" Adam translated for her.

"Jack the Ripper did a shitty job lucky for you. He cut too low only nicking the artey and only on the left side. Then Adam's quick thinking to cover to wound saved your life."

She looked up at him wordlessly. "I did what I had too you'd of done it too had the situation been reversed. We will not be making a big deal of it understand."

He kissed her on the forehead and went to let the others in.

She knocked on her bedside table and drew his attention she held up the sign for I love you.

"I love you too."

-/-/-/-

When John comes in he is just as rattled but when he kisses her tenderly she feels off because she'd felt more at home in Adam's short embrace than she ever had with John.

With John she's comfortable even happy but she actually likes the push pull of being with Adam. She likes a little fight and bite her life.

Then Jay comes in holding the baby outward againist his hip. She picked up the little plastic puke basin and pitched at his head.

"What the hell Mere?!"

"She says how many times does she have to tell you not to carry her baby like a sack of potatoes! Oh and Hi!" Adam Translates again.

The nurse comes back. "I said no overwhelming her, she's throwing things at people."

"Oh no, that's just her dynamic with Jay." Adam adds.

-/-/-/-

Adam tries not be bothered by John's presence in his girls lives but he is, John comes and takes the baby to the hospital on Mere's days while Adam has to work.

The ease with which John cares for his child is unnerving, and the way he has bonded to her is grating.

John takes the baby from him. "Hey there Miss M." He holds the baby and kisses her cheek repeatedly. Mason coos at him.

"She just blinks a lot when I do that."

Mason makes noise at them. "Yeah you gonna talk to me? Ready too see Mama? It's the beard man, it's scratchy." He takes the diaper bag Adam holds out.

"see you in a few man."

"Yeah, bye Macey Moo." He kissed her on the head and closed the door in John's face.

"My beard is not scratchy." He mutters to himself. "Beth is my beard scratchy?"

-/-/-/-

Adam hears water running and walks into the hospital room bathroom too see Meredith laying down on the counter with her head in the sink, with John washing the dried blood from her hair.

"No seriously, I think we should move in together and not just so I have someone to program my DVR."

Meredith laughed. "No laughing, I mean it Mere, I love you and I want you there when I come home." He leaned down and kissed her then began gently rinsing her hair.

" Can I think about it?" she says softly

"Sure."

"I love you too but that doesn't mean its okay to get soap in my eyes." The ease in her I love you too hits him like a punch to the gut.

"I got this, Now Mace toss me the conditioner." For the first time he realizes Mason is asleep in a bouncy seat by John's feet.

He clears his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh hey, toss me the conditioner would you?"

Meredith cracks open an eye. "Oh you shaved."

"I did."

"I'm unsure if I like it."

"Me and you both. You need to talk less Baby." He peers down at her and stuffs his hands in his pockets so as to not move the wet lock of her hair clinging to the side of her neck.

"You people are killing me with this no talking shit."

-/-/- /-

Adam walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"Hi." Meredith says looking at him in the mirror. She smears sheer pink lipstick on her mouth. Her eyes wher done up in a deep navy shade, highlighting her dark eyes.

"Hey baby," her tunic style sweater has the collar pulled up into a hood that makes only the edge of her neck bandge visable.

"Uh uh. Don't do that." He pulls it down and arranges it around her shoulders. Setting her braid down one shoulder.

"I don't want anyone too see, don't you get that?" he stands beside her watching her closely.

"I don't really no, you did nothing wrong."He shrugs and leans down to kiss over the bandaged side of her throat.

"Adam don't."She tried to sound firm but it sounds breathless and needy even to her own ears.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked between kissing the underside of her jaw.

She sat her lip gloss down with shaking hands. "What would be our excuse this time?" he turns her face to him and kisses her.

"we only need one if we get caught." He nipped at her bottom lip.

"I vote for," he moved on and nibbled his way down her shoulder. "Life affirming sex."

He reaches his hand around and diips his hand into her leggings and rubs her through her panties. "Someone's happy to see me." Her damp underwear slips and slides againist his palm. She inhaled deep. "Oh God." He moves aside her underwear aside plunging three fingers inside her. "Fuck, how do you get me going so fast?"

"I'm talented." He smirks againist her throat.

"You put on the brakes now, and I'll kill you Adam."

"Not on your life, take off your pants." He commanded.

"Bossy."

He pulls her back into the cradle of his hips and she can feel the hard ridge of his cock through the fabric of his jeans."Do it."

"Just try not to knock me up again, I'm not supposed to do this for another week." She said leaning down to unzip her boots

"I'll pull out." He said undoing and dropping his pants

"You say the sweetest things." She teased and kicked out of her pants.

He turned her around and sat her up on the counter, knocking various pots of make up and brushes to the floor in his rush. He pulls her toward the counters edge.

He rips away the little black lace and pink strip of fabric she's calling underwear. She sucks a bruise into the spot where neck meets jaw, secretly hoping Beth will see it and know who gave it to him

"Those were Victoria Secret you asshole." She said breaking away from him a little miffed.

He enters her swiftly, she gives a tiny cry tilting her head back. He raises one hand from tickling the back of her knees to capture back of her neck. "No straining your neck, just look at me yeah?"

She nods and watches his face as he sets the rhythm, he kisses her deeply. She keeps her eyes open watching him. The intensity of being so close to each other, breathing the same air and the way he's looking at her, like she's the best damn thing to ever happen to him. Pushes her that much closer to her peak. He anchors her in place with his arm around her waist, battering her body in the best way with measured powerful strokes.

She's not sure how long they stay that way locked together like one singular being but all she can feel is him, feeling whole like she belongs somewhere.

He begins to go blurry on her, "Mere please don't cry. " his rhythm starts to falter and his chest starts to turn red and the color starts to creep up his neck.

"Let it all go baby." She kisses him cupping the sides of his face in her hands. The sounds of her climax fall softly to his lips.

"It doesn't have to be last time if you don't want it to be honey." Some how as though his body needed permission. He comes with a growl that dies in her hair and her teeth bite into the delicate slope of his shoulder. He spills into her body.

"Are you okay in there Miss Pearson?" her nurse asks..

"Oh my god we had sex in a hospital!" she whispers to Adam. "I'm fine Sarah." She laughs quietly leaning into his chest as he holds her.

Adam's laughter is muffled by the skin of neck. She kicks at his shin. "I'll be right out."

They sit in the afterglow a moment or two before moving to get dressed and clean up their messes. "Why do you buy such exspensive underwear Mere?"

"It makes me feel pretty." She replied crouching beneath the sink to retrieve her mascara.

"If John leaves it up to your underwear to make you feel pretty you're with the wrong man." He slips them into his pocket.

Meredith fixes her deep blue eye make up. "I didn't mean to cry, I hate to be that girl." Her exhale of air flutters her bangs.

He comes to stand behind her watching her intently in the mirror."Why did you?"

"because despite it all, for the first time in months I was perfectly happy."

"Yo Mere, you fall in?" Jay calls out from the other side of the door.

"No, Who else is out there?"

"No one, John had to fly out sent me to get you."

She turns for the door and Adam spins her around to kiss her one last time. "okay now you can go."

They leave the bathroom together. "Not a word Jay." Meredith demands. Jay just shrugs.

"wait man," He shoves the corner of Meredith's underwear deeper in Adam's pocket. "Now, Niecey and Beth have Mace in the car why are you here?" He asked trying to sync up their stories.

"They called me to give me Mere's after care instructions I'm her contact."Adam gave a duh expression.

"That'll work, I'm the only one who can see it on you faces anyway, was it good?"

"Always is." Adam replies grinning wolfishly.

"God Adam," Meredith laughs and rolls her eyes.

"just statin' the facts baby."

"seriously I leave you two alone for ten minutes and someone ends up pregnant."

"That's not funny, he forgot to pull out."

"That's an over share Meredith.

AN: I own nothing but Meredith Pearson and Mason Pearson Copeland. If you enjoyed please review and thank you


	12. Will You Open Your Legs Or Your Eyes?

Will You Open Your Legs Or Your Eyes?- Twist Of Barbwire, Johnathan Jackson/Avery Barkley- Nashville

Meredith's phone rings. "Yeah,"

"Good morning sunshine." Adam said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" He adds more seriously.

"Nothing A.J. just concentrating."

"On what?"

"I'm decopauging."

"Deco what?" he replied.

"I'm gluing shit." She paints more glue on to the frame with her free hand.

"Gluing what?"

"It's a secret." She whispers.

"We don't have those." He whispers back.

"Yes we do." She can hear him thinking. "Just think about it Adam."

"Oh."

"Yup, I knew you'd get it. What you doin? Any reason for this call?"

"Not really, no. I'm bored, Beth had an appearance. I read this article, that's how bored I am I read the news, any way there are people who named their babies Shady nasty and Ab Se De spelt abcd."

Meredith laughed. "I think the first one is Sha-Dynasty and the second one you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am there's one named Notorious Whanki." Meredith cackled in his ear.

"Now, I know you're fucking with me who would name their baby that Notorious Wanky, It's like branding your child a perv for life."

"Hand to God baby I swear. Anyway you are officially off the hook for giving Macey a boy name."

John walked into the kitchen where Meredith is sitting Indian Style on the island with her project,

"What's so funny?" He asks bouncing Mason up and down a little.

"It's Adam he called to shoot the shit." She divides her attention. "Right now she's picking at a stray thread in John's shirt collar. "

"She's so serious; it's just a thread boo." John added.

"Yeah hang on; Adam wants to say hi to Mace." She holds out the phone to John.

She jumps down off the counter and kisses John before heading upstairs to the bathroom she's in the foyer when She hears, "Dude, she's trying to eat the phone. No we say hi Macey, wanna try face time she likes when I do it."

Meredith comes back to see John peering down at her project. "What are you doing with all this/''

"I am taking the ticket stubs and the flyers from The National concert and decopaging them on to the picture frame."

"Why?"

"It's part of Adam's Valentine's gift. It's from Mason."

"Isn't that a bit romantic."

"I would've said thoughtful, but you are entitled to your opinion. We do this for each other every year not just this year ya know."

"Look I don't have a friendship that's anywhere near like what you and Adam have so I can't really say what is appropriate and what's not but I can say as your boyfriend that it makes me highly uncomfortable."

"Its hockey tickets and a picture frame that's all John."

His eyes narrowed. "And before you say anything I don't even like hockey, I assume he'll take Beth."

"What do you want me to say to you John?" She asks when he huffs but doesn't actually say anything.

"I want you to say that you don't love him and you'll stop looking to him to save you. That you love me and you want this to work that you aren't using me as a stop gap."

"I can't." She replies quietly.

He looks as though she'd slapped him and for once Meredith wished she wasn't so honest with him or herself. "Because the fact is I do love him, wholly and always will and not just because of Mason it goes so far beyond and so deep into our history I can't explain it even to myself. As for the savior thing, we save each other. Do I want this to work? So badly that it hurts but I don't think it will we had sex again, I never meant to betray you but I did and there's nothing I can do to make it right, except let you go and hope you find something more deserving of you, it's not going to be me ever you're right I've held on to you because I was lonely and afraid."

"He'll never love you." John said.

"That's a chance I'll have to take." She walked over and picked up the baby still drooling on her phone. She walked down the street to her house.

She's crying and Mason lays her head on Meredith's shoulder. "Are you crying Mere? What's wrong?" Adam's voice comes from the speaker of her IPhone.

"You stayed on the phone with her this whole time?"

"Well Yeah, she was talking."

Meredith laughed. "For all of our issues Adam you are still a great father."

"Thinks I think, what's wrong?"

"Broke up with John." She sniffed.

"Why?"

"Figured out that I can't fit a square peg into a round hole is all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly no."

"Alright, I'm here." He states.

"I know." And she hung up. "And that's the problem." She said to herself.

/-/-/-/-

Meredith is a coward she knows that but she uses her key to John's place on a Monday night to gather hers and Mason's things.

-/-/-/-/-

There's a knock at his door on Valentine's Day. He goes to answer it and smiles when Meredith sticks her tongue out at him when he looks in the peep hole.

"I could have been Beth." He states grinning moving back to let her in.

"That would have satisfied me all the more. You're Valentine has arrived." She hands him Mason.

Mason wears a shirt with a conversation heart on it stating. "I'm so cute I have options you're lucky I'm already yours."

"Where did you find this?" Adam said laughing.

"I had it made. She also has one that says I'm beautiful and my Daddy is huge, mess with me? Well, you do the math." Meredith puts her purse on the bar and leans on it a second.

"Am I really huge?" Adam stops beside her to hitch Mason higher in his arms.

"I think you are somehow related to big foot." She teased.

"Ouch detract the claws kitten." He returned.

"Last I checked you liked being someone's scratching post." She gave him a shit eating grin.

"Let's trade gifts." He swiftly changed the subject trying not to notice long legs incased in tight black denim, and the way her deep red top wrapped around her torso to be secured by three black leather buckles down her left side.

Her hair lay like a dark tousled halo on her shoulders and around her face, her lips were a cherry red and she wore minimal eye makeup and mascara.

"What are you staring at?" she asked and he jolted.

"Nothing' you're pretty is all." He stated as she moved to sit on the couch.

"Thank you." She said and sat down. She crossed her legs and then held out the gift bag balanced on two fingers. "The other half of your gift is outside; I didn't know how to put it together." He sat down in the carpeted floor by her feet. He sat the baby in his lap and she leaned into his chest and belly.

She made a grab for the bright pink tissue paper. "Nuh uh baby girl." He captured her tiny hand in one of his. He opened the gift with his free hand. He pulled out the decoupage frame and inside was a picture of Meredith himself and Mason moments after she was born.

"The frame is covered with our ticket stubs and the set list and flyers from The National Concert."

"Beth is going too hate it, you know that right?" Meredith just smiled.

"I don't care keep diggin'."

He pulls out the hockey tickets. "The game is at the Air Canada Center. I figured you'd take Beth and take Mace to visit your Mom."

"Devils versus Maple leaves." He said.

"Did I do okay, you know I like hockey but don't follow it the way you do."

He grinned. "You did fine." He pulled out the next item. "The crescent wrench from my tool box?"

"I told you that you had to put it together."

"Help me up I'm getting old." He said.

"Pssh, you aren't even forty,"

"And you're still ten years younger than me Mere." She stands and grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. She keeps his hand in her as they head outside.

She shows him the little boxed up cart to sit Mason in to pull her behind his mountain bike or push her in when he runs.

"I've needed this."

"I know it's a two in one too. "He let go of her to look over the cart.

"I'll put it together in a bit, first I want to give you yours." He took her hand back in his kissing the back of it. "Thank you."

Meredith shrugged. "No big."

He hands her smallish box wrapped in neon green paper. "Trying to blind me?"

"I held Macey up to the wrapping paper selection that's what she grabbed at so we went with it huh?" He kissed the top of Mason's head "Open it."

She unwrapped a velvet box. She opened the hinged box to find a pearl fronted silver locket with a silver filigreed flower and flower designs over the pearl front.

"It's gorgeous Adam." She said softly.

"It's vintage and hand crafted, I think the production date is 1950, Open it I went ahead and added pictures." On the right side in miniature is Adam shirtless doing a push up with a shirtless pink tutu wearing Mason curled sleeping on his back.

The left side picture makes her breath catch and tears well in her eyes. She stands in front of her parents at maybe five her mother holds a baby Leigh and her dad has his hands resting on Meredith's shoulders as they all grin at the camera with Meredith's left front tooth missing.

"Where did you get this? "She looks up at him. He wipes a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"It was on your Facebook, as a throwback Thursday picture. I saved it and had it reprinted."

"You don't have Facebook."

"I hacked Niecey's, really jay 1234 was too easy a password. I also played Candy Crush." He confesses.

She kissed him lightly on the mouth with a little laugh. "Thank you."

"No big, Macey's turn."

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

-/-/-/-/-

"You are so jealous you could spit." Natty said peering over at Beth.

"I am not, they bought each other gift from Mason" she said using air quotes. "It's pathetic and cheesy."

"I think it's kinda sweet." Brie Bella put in from the back seat.

"No one asked you Brie."

"Well you know she broke up with John right?" Nikki added and Beth glared toward the backseat.

"Were the gifts romantic or thoughtful? "Brie asked.

"Wait what?" Beth turned to Nikki completely blowing off Brie's question.

"Apparently he wasn't comfortable with the intimacy level of their friendship and when he confronted her she chose Adam. Didn't you know?"

"No."

-/-/-/-/-

When Meredith doesn't answer her door he lets himself in with his key. He finds her mopping the kitchen floor in a pair of lacy thong underwear and an Atari t-shirt. Her iPod is hooked on to her shirt collar blasting away. He grins.

He sneaks up behind her and puts his hands on her hips. She screams and elbows him in the gut all at once, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Shit A.J. you scared me. " She turned to him.

"I can see that." He croaked.

"Are you okay?" She looks on concerned,

"Nothing hurt but my pride." He straightens up and breathes deep. "I gotta learn not to sneak up on a girl who's been stalked. That was effective though good girl, next time use the mop to your advantage."

"Did you embrace nudism?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"No, it laundry day and your child pulled a Linda Blair on me."

He hooks two fingers into the waist band of her underwear and tugged slightly. "Never took you for a red lace girl."

She swatted his hand away. "Stop it."

"It's sexy, very sexy in fact."

"Stop being dirty." She tries pulling his hand away but he holds on tighter and she likes these panties and doesn't want them ripped like the last pair so she lets it go.

"If I was being dirty, I'd just do this baby," he reached around and grabbed her by the bare ass and pulled her into him and up on her tiptoes. He planted a hard kiss on her mouth forcing her to return the kiss or be bowled over by it.

He broke the kiss and trailed down to kiss her chin. "Now really dirty would be me going down on you on your clean little island there and making you forget everything around us including Mason but instead, " He ran his tongue along the thick scar on her neck. "I'll just ask you to the hockey game like I intended before I showed up."

"We shouldn't do this anyway." She says voice shaking but she starts pulling at his shirt anyway. He kisses her again and her head starts to swim.

He nips at her bottom lip breathing heavy. "Nope, we shouldn't you're right but I'll be damned if I can't make myself feel bad for this, I've tried too but anytime I get my hands on you all my reasons fly out the window." He replies and starts back walking her toward the island. He settles a hand low on her back.

"That wasn't just a threat?" She said pressing her lips against the little bit of clavicle exposed by his V-neck Henley.

"More like a promise." He replies and she can hear the cocky smile in his voice.

He picks her up with one arm and sits her down on the counter the cool surface on her bare skin gives her chills. He nudges her to lounge back on her elbows and he grabs her underwear when Mason lets out a mewling cry from the baby monitor. They both freeze.

"Maybe it'll stop, that's her pick me up cry." Adam states lowly.

"And who always picks her up." Meredith points out.

"I do." He admits.

The whimper moves into a full-fledged wail. "Damn it! I'll go." Adam gripes and Meredith laughs.

"Don't move!" He commands when Meredith sits up.

When Adam returns with her in his arms. "I think she has a belly ache." He looks into the kitchen to find Meredith gone. "I said don't move." He finds her by the dryer pulling on yoga pants.

"Nooooo, you put pants on."

"I did yes, that's very observant baby and they said diving off ladders kills brain cells." She stood on her tip toes to press a soft kiss on his mouth.

"You are not funny."

"Why did you do that I told you too wait."

"Maybe Mason's the universe's way of telling us to slow down."

"No, it's just the universe's way of reminding me you have no patience." He complained.

She brushes her fingertips across his stomach in scratching motion as she walks by him. "I'll go to the game with you."

"Where you going?"

"To get Mason's mylicon drops."

-/-/-/-

"Where'd she get these?" Judy asked referring to the tiny strand of pearls around Mason's neck.

"Daddy's Valentine's present. He also sent her a dozen pink baby roses." Meredith said as she put down their stuff for Adam to carry off. "I got her a bear that you can record messages on."

"Press Phillip's ear you can listen to Mere butcher Over the Rainbow." Adam adds picking up two suit cases.

"I do not butcher it."

"You do too baby, but it works so if you get in a bind pull out the big guns." He walks toward the guest room.

"Am I the big guns?"

He stops and turns back to her. "You still have your pregnancy boobies so yeah your guns are definitely big."

"Adam!"

"What I like em' "he said walking off.

"How long have you two been sleeping together?" Judy interjects.

"I- we're not." Meredith stuttered.

"Uh huh, I guess I'll just keep waiting for my wedding invitation."

He comes back for more bags. "Did you use the W word? I thought after Lisa we weren't using that word again." Adam points out "Wait did we forget Tinky at home?"

"Tinky?" Judy asks.

"Macey's, Tinkerbelle baby." Meredith replies "I think it was in your carry on A.J. "

-/=/=/=

Meredith wore a short sleeved red and black Devil's hockey club top with a long sleeved thermal underneath, Jeans red chucks, a black head band with red stars, her locket and a pair of red chandler earrings.

"Stop twisting and turning in front of that mirror you're gonna dislocate something." Judy said moving to sit on the closed toilet seat.

"My ass is huge Ma, Huge!"

Judy smiled "you called me Ma! It's usually Mom."

Meredith shrugged "Meredith, I am holding your make up hostage until you tell me what's going on with you and my son." She snatched the bag off the counter.

Meredith sat on the lip of the tub. "We had emotional rebound sex again; we've fooled around a little here and there nothing serious or even remotely concrete yet. I broke up with John and I think on some level he knows he needs to break up with Beth but admitting defeat and hurting someone is the last thing he'll do. We both know that's why he held on to Amy for so long once he realized Lisa wasn't right for him. I think that he sees me as another Amy and I'm not I'm nothing like her."

"Why are you holding so tight to him?"

"I love him, I really, God do I love him I just-I swear to you there was a moment when I was attacked that I was totally at peace but I thought how can I leave him? If I die today who will show Mason what love looks like? I balance him out I make him better and he does the same for me. I love him so much that trying to love somebody else seems unfair."

"Baby we gotta go if we're gonna make it before the puck drop." Adam said walking in and standing in the door. Meredith took her make up bag from Judy. "I'm doing my Make up in the car please avoid bumps and potholes."

"You look fine the way you are." He said as she brushed past him.

"Gee thanks A.J." She returned dryly.

"I meant you look pretty as you are. Ma, I fed and changed Macey, What don't look at me like that I know how!"

"Nothing son, I am just surprised you adapted so well." She said with a smile.

"I like it, she's fun. Anyway she's in the floor chewing Tinky's face off."

-/-

Meredith squatted down and moved Tinky away from Mason's face. "Gimmie kisses small fry. "She kissed her. "See you in the morning Mace face."

She stood up. "Your turn."

Adam gets down in the floor with the baby watching her for a Moment. "Is Tinky yummy?" He kisses her cheek. "Tinky is stinky! Daddy's better! I'm gonna get your neck sugars." He kissed the sides of her neck making kissy sounds. She giggled.

"Adam She just laughed."

"She did I heard! Do it again!" he repeats the process.

"You're going to miss the game if you guys don't get movin' go." Judy prodded.

-/-/-/ -

In the car Meredith sat her feet on the dashboard.

"I hate when you do that." He said giving her a side long glances.

She smiled widely at him. "I love you."

"Whatever, what Ya doin?"

"Trolling' Twitter, what part of "If I wrestle with a fucked up neck I'll end up a cripple don't your fans get. Ooh wait who is Mizanan dating?"

"I'd rather rip out my nose hair with tweezers than keep up with that spaz's love life. I have no clue why?" He put on the blinker.

"According to Andee's tweet they are on their 5th date in as many days."

"You're Andee?"

"My Andee."

-/-

They park and get out of the car. "Picture A.J.?" She holds up her phone.

"Sure," he goes around to her side of the car. She leans on the car door. He slides his hand in the space of her lower back and pulls her into his chest. The picture snaps and she writes hey Sandee Andee my date is hotter than yours #hockeytime #AJbetterbuymefunnelcake

-/-/-/-

"Is she delusional? They aren't dating." Beth said spitefully "What kind of handle is Mere_Bear?"

"You know Beth Jealousy is so unattractive on you, no they aren't dating and Mere knows that you're the one who seems to forget it and acts 12 years old. They are friends and they always will be baby or no and he will choose her over you stop making it easy for him to do. Mere Bear was her father's nickname for her stop being a bitch." Jay said walking away.

-/-

Meredith's teeth chatter as they stand in line in the cold Canadian weather.

"Florida girl forgot her coat, here take mine." Adam takes his down jacket off and settles it on her shoulders.

"Looks better on her anyway." Trish's voice comes from behind them.

"No way, get your ass over here!" Trish cut in line and hugged Meredith and Adam, "Baby pictures now!"

"She laughed today." Adam said proudly.

-/-/-/

They sat three rows behind Trish and Ron. "Think we can hit Trish with popcorn from here?" Adam asked.

"Baby I was the spit ball queen in Junior high. I got this."

"That is both disgusting and really hot."

They sit and watch the game together Meredith mostly laughs at Adam's fan boyish over exuberance.

At intermission the local Chevy dealership offers to raffle off a truck to the fan who can throw a puck into the pickup bed from their assigned seat. Afraid of getting a puck to the head Meredith climbs into Ad's lap without asking. "I am using you as a human shield."

Meredith picks a kernel out of Adam's bag of popcorn and throws it lands soundlessly in Trish's fedora. Adam tries and hits her head. When she looks back they act engrossed in the Zamboni driver.

They do it multiple times before she hollers. "I know it's you two! "Trish comes up and sits in Meredith's seat.

"Ron's getting beers. You want?"

"I would." Adam replies. "I'd like hot cocoa; this Canadian weather hurts my southern bones."

"Two words my delicate little flower, Canadian death tours."

"That's three words tough guy." Meredith returned with a smirk.

Icona Pop's I love it blares through the speakers as the kiss cam makes its rounds then it lands on them.

They look at each other. "Oh Christ just do it, it's only one kiss." Trish says and Adam's lips land on hers softly.

The kiss lingers and even though he knows he shouldn't he listens to that little voice in his head, the one that says if you do something do it right at least. He takes the kiss deeper and she tastes of funnel cake powdered sugar and her.

 

Just in this moment she forgets where she is and just sinks into the moment the feel of his hand on her cheek and his stubble scraping her chin to tang of barley and hops that linger on his tongue from his first beer. She kisses him back for a second totally unafraid of the consequences, she hears Trish cat call at them lowly. She flashes her middle finger at Trish.

 

The kiss breaks. "Well damn, someone's riding home with me because I obviously missed something." Trish states

They leave the game and go to Harbor Grill. It's in walking distance so they leave their cars parked and walk as a group.

"Hey AJ, Wanna tell everyone why you're all pouty?" Meredith has her IPhone pointed at him recording.

"My team lost! There you happy?"

"I'm sorry baby,"

-/-/-/-/-

Once inside Meredith strides up to the bar. "Hey there cutie, you know how to make a tie me to the bed post?" The bartender is young black haired and blur eyed, with a piercing through one of his dimples. He'd be perfect for one of those trashy teen soaps she's always doing press for she's tempted to slip him her card.

"Well it depends on if you let me tie you to my bed posts Darlin'?" he replies with a confident smirk.

"Annnnd that's enough of that!" Adam slides up next to her.

"If you are going to ruin my fun with Sparky over here the least you could do would be to offer to tie me to your bed." She smiled at him.

"I'll make you a pink panties in hopes I can get you out of yours." The Bartender offers.

"Who says I'm wearing any?" she returns without looking away from Adam.

Adam's eye brows raise a little as he stares at her hotly. "Nah, I betting on those red kitchen panties, make the lady a Washington Apple and if you look her way again I'll knock your teeth down your throat it'd be real shame too since it looks like you just got your braces off." He looks at the kid finally and the way the kid scurries of lets him know he won that one.

"Well damn Copeland mark your territory any better you'd have to pee on her." Ron stated.

"I'm just not into water sports," Meredith replies.

"I wanna try the pink panties thing though." Trish said.

"She'll be keeping hers on sorry Sparky." Ron added.

-/-

Eve walks over to Beth and gives her, her phone. "Your boyfriend is on TMZ."

"Doing what?" she asked midst taping her knee.

"Kissing' his baby mama."

She reads the blurb and starts the video. She watches it then stomps off for the Men's Locker Room.

The phone goes sailing by Jay's head and smacks into the wall. "How long have you known?"

"Known what? That you're fuckin' crazy that's fairly recent."

"How long has he been fucking her?" She screeches.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"They were caught on the kiss cam at the game."

"That Jezebel she kissed him! It's not like they share a child or anything." Mark Calloway points out.

Once she's gone he shoots Adam a text *Mayday! Mayday! May freakin' Day dude.*

They are walking out of the bar. "I'm so drunk, too many apples AJ!"

"I think Jay has a concussion this text makes no sense. Watch your step baby, the grate is slick here gimme your hand."

"What's it say?"

"Mayday."

"Oh shit hold up guys you're on TMZ." Trish says stopping in her tracks.

"The kiss?" Adam asked.

"Uh huh, damn you enjoyed that didn't you any further and you'd be tasting her tonsils."

"Beth the Buzz kill is going to murder you. Is the baby in your will?" Meredith added goring...

There's a knock on the door the next morning. Adam is going to answer it when Meredith comes around the corner in her gray tank top and red lace boy cut underwear, the baby anchored on her hip.

"We need to make a formula run; I just used the last of it." The door swings open to reveal Beth. "And you are on your own."

"Coward!" He calls out.

"Not my problem!" she turns and starts walking off.

"You kissed back." Adam points out.

"I did yes, but I'm single."

"Stay put you skanky bitch." Beth said plainly.

Meredith held up one finger turned and plopped the baby into Judy's arms and came back. "Oh trust me honey I'm stayin' put."

"I'm aware. What is it that you want Adam?" Beth said .

They both stand and watch him silently. "What?!"

"Choose or lose us both." Meredith stated.

"And I'm not talking about Beth." Meredith continued seriously.

"You wouldn't." His jaw drops a little eyes narrowing,

"Push me and find out baby." She replied somehow still managing to look intimidating even in her underwear.

"Do you love me?" Beth asked.

His eyes flick to her. "Yes."

"Do you love me or just like having sex with me? Because I think we've established its fun but it won't sustain anything real." Meredith added.

"It's not that easy." He hedged.

"Oh but it is, I love you and I don't care if it scares you or just plain pisses you off because I broke your carefully set boundaries because I love you and I want you. I know exactly what I want. You! Forever and the fact that you haven't stopped me once to say me you love me back really tells me all I need to know. Beth you can have him honey because I'm not satisfied to be in second place any longer. Even if I do love him so much that it hurts to breathe, even if I know in my bones he's mine it doesn't matter, not until he knows it too." She throws up her hands and walks away.

She runs straight into Judy when she turns around. "Meredith?"

"Don't Mom, I can't." Her voice shakes.

Judy stands holding Mason in her guest room where Meredith has put on sweats and started packing. "Meredith honey, you don't have to do this. You don't have to go."

"I do too. Judy I have to salvage some dignity, I let myself think that it mattered. The sex and-"she hiccupped crying "The stupid fucking kiss all of it. I thought I mattered I thought he'd pick me. I honestly thought and fuck..." She growled out tears streaking down her face. ".he just stood there. I thought I needed him to show Mason how to love, I don't I can do it by myself."

"Meredith you still belong here and it does matter, because she matters." She nods to Mason tickling the bottoms of her tiny feet.

Once she returns to the living room Beth is gone. "Every other weekend and Wednesday's just like a divorce. How appropriate."

"Don't do this, just don't okay you've made your point." He said looking dejected from the couch.

"No, I don't think I have because you are trying to talk me out of it and you can't." He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

"Who's going to the arraignment with you?" He asked dropping his hands into his lap.

"No one I'm a big girl."

Seeing that he's going nowhere fast with this he asks, "Can I carry Mason to the car, I start Haven Monday I won't see her for a while."

"Yeah." Meredith replies with tears in her eyes.

He takes the baby from his mother. He holds her to his chest. She holds her head up and blinks up at him. "Hey brown eyed girl." He says quietly and feels like crying.

He carries her to the car silently. He kisses her on the head and cheek then settles her into the carrier, buckling her in and settling the blankets around her. "Okay, you snug bug?" he leans in and kisses her a final time. "I love you Macey."

Meredith is leaned on the passenger door. He reaches over and pulls her into a hug with his hand on the back of her neck.

"Don't please." She says but still He kisses her. Her quiet little cry falls on his lips and she tastes of tears. She turns away. "Stop, Don't pour salt on the wound." She kissed the palm cupping her face. "You have to let me go to choose for real:

"I'm sorry."

"I know but it doesn't help." She shakes her head.

He lets her go and closes Mason's door. "Don't forget to buy formula." And with that she breaks down sobbing. "Of course you remember."

Meredith is fixing her hair and trying to block out Mason crying. When the doorbell rings. She anchors a section of hair into the messy bun on the back of her head with a bobby pin as she moves to answer it she glances in the mirror to see her still lipstick free mouth.

When she pulls the door open John is standing on her stoop weight shifting on his feet.

"What are you doin' here?"

Mason lets out a blood curdling cry. "Jesus," he mutters.

"She wants Adam, I've done everything I can do, he's spoiled her he carries her everywhere."

"Move I'll get her. You finish getting ready."

She moves. "John why are you here?" She closes the door and leans on it arms crossed.

"Because I miss you, don't interrupt I can see you thinking. I miss you and you're my friend and I'm not letting you do this alone no matter what happens." He picked up Mason and then bent to grab Tinky,

"How did you even find out?"

"Trish apparently you gave Adam your big Grey's anatomy like, I love you speech and he bump on a logged it. Dumb ass. Seriously get dressed." He holds the doll out and moves it back toward mason's face.

Once Meredith is back in the bathroom. "I missed you most!" John tells Mason in a high pitched Tinker Belle like voice.

"I heard that!" Meredith shouts laughing.

Meredith and John drive to the courthouse together as they pull in they see Adam dressed in a grey suit and purple tie leaned on his car. The aviators on his face shielding his eyes from the early morning Florida sun.

She gets out of the car and John unloads the baby.

"Don't ask stupid questions you know why I'm here." He says before she can speak. "You're scared, you know it and I know it and I don't care if we do or do not screw around the one thing doesn't change is you are my very best friend in this world besides Jay. You changed the rules and your right it pisses me off because I can't control the situation and you know it and I can't control this but I can be there for you regardless so please let me."

John handed him the baby. "Here man, thought you'd want her." Adam nods to him and tries not to notice his hand slotting into place on the curve of Meredith's lower back.

They slide into a court bench. John unbuttons his coat then slides his arm around down the bench behind her and Adam settles the baby in his lap. Meredith's knees bounce nervously. Adam sets his free hand on her knee. She moves his hand but only to hold it.

"It's fine, you're fine baby."

She nods and watches as Lorenzo enter the courtroom.

AN: I own nothing but my characters.


	13. Corrupt, Disrupt, Interrupt

I won't let love disrupt, corrupt, or interrupt me.-Love Interruption Jack White

"look I get why you are upset AJ but they have to drop some of the charges down or off to get him to accept the plea." Meredith strips off her lily printed blazer and tosses it on the couch.

"You don't want to go to trial do you baby." John said knowingly.

"And it's John Cena for the win." She slips off her shoes and takes the baby from Adam.

She carries the baby off to change her. "All they're dropping down are the arson and stalking as long as he pays for Leigh's murder I'm good." She carries the baby back into the living room in a clean diaper and onsie.

She sits her in the bouncy seat.

Meredith picks up her phone. She scrolls through it half distracted then her jaw drops. "Holy Shit Mizanan and Andee just got engaged my twitter is blowing up!"

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"I know how to read Johnny." She said dryly.

"I see ugly chiffon in your future baby." Adam teased as he took the phone. "Someone tosses home girl over board that rocks gonna sink her."

"AJ!"

"Are you jealous?" Adam asked half smiling.

"I'm not delusional; I won't get either of your asses down the aisle ever." She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't give up hope Mere you know I liked being married for the most part." Adam points out.

"That would require you to make a choice in the first place AJ."

-/-/-/-

"Get a tattoo for Mace with me." Adam said standing on her stoop.

"I've never gotten one before you know my view on permanently marking myself." She replied leaning on the half open door.

"It's a realty good Idea I have just hear me out. I would have one half of the tattoo and you would have the other we'd have to put them together to get it make sense." He said pushing her lightly back to enter her house.

-/-/-

"You sure you wanna get it on your hand Adam?" Meredith said coming around the car.

"I'm sure." He nods grabbing her hand.

: "Your mom is going to kill us."

"It's the hand I caught Mason with she'll like the sentiment too much to be mad for long." He opens the door and she lets go of him to walk through. She eyes the shop warily

"The lady with the virgin skin goes first." Adam stated to the tattoo artist and Meredith gave him a withering look. The tattooed man gave her a wide hungry grin. She looked back at Adam again who just chucked. "I'm nothing' if not a gentlemen baby."

"I'm scared you ass hat! You aren't helping!" She complained.

"I'll hold your hand and promise sexual favors if it gets exceptionally painful. "Adam offers.

"Who says I'd take them."

"Be honest, we both know you would." He nods.

"Oh for Pete's sake AJ!"

"Who the hell is Pete anyway?" he asks and she can't help but laugh.

She sits in the chair and watches the guy prepare the needles. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

"Think of it as a bonding experience." He sits on a stool before spinning childishly.

"And actually making our child wasn't one."

"No, that was a sexual experience I had not had until that point."

"Yeah right AJ."

He stopped spinning to reply in a serious manner. "Doing my best friend hadn't done that contrary to what fan fiction might tell you."

Meredith laughed. "You're bad."

"Something tells me you two have a very complicated relationship, just gonna do a test line sweet heart." The tattoo artist adds in.

He starts the line. "Oh ouch hand! Hand! Right now you asshole give me your hand." Adam grabs her hand.

"This is going to require the thing you like that you told Trish about Huh?" He said watching her brows tense and her teeth grit.

"Oh yeah lots of it, enough that we give its own name!" She said taking a deep breath as the tattoo artist gets more ink in the gun.

"I like naming things." He said conversationally.

"We are not naming it Hardcastle's delight." She nixed the idea before he can spit out.

"Hey I named my dogs!" He defends,

"They're dogs not sexual acts!"

-/-/-/-

Meredith is working on the seating chart for Andee's reception when her phone alerts her to a picture mail of dessert *Make these for me and I will love you forever and make more babies with you*

She hits the button to call Adam. "You already love me and did you really just bribe me with unborn children?" She replies incredulously.

"You get naming privileges." He adds trying to sweeten the pot.

"I'm busy AJ and I thought you were too." She said dryly completely ignoring his ploy.

"Waiting between sets its cold and it fucking rains all the damn time make me food." He whines.

"Me Tarzan you Jane! No Adam!" She replies.

"Sex… chocolate… sex and chocolate." He tries again.

"Unborn children the sex was implied honey. Too many conchairto's baby."

"I really want them." He states plainly.

"Adam they're called crack sticks." She said rolling her eyes even though he can't see her do so.

"They look good but really I just missed you and wanted to bug you. How's the tatt healing? The makeup people tried to kill me in my sleep." He says in a rush and she laughs.

"I'm glad they failed in their mission babe."

"Who you talking too?" Meredith hears.

"My Meredith." Adam replies possessively.

"She pretty?" the faceless person asks.

"She's beautiful." Adam says with pride.

"Who is that?" Meredith asked.

"Eric, send me a picture he wants to know what you look like."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a ninety's chat room? Don't you have some on your phone?"

"You are naked and or pregnant in most of the recent ones and I don't have the hockey game pic it's on your phone. Sides what if I just wanted to see your face?"

"Fine! Wait why do you have naked pictures of me?"

"The one where you are in a towel."

"Just to preface this I look like shit and I keep forgetting which wrestlers hate each other."

"Do not sit Vince near Bret Hart baby." Adam advises.

The picture comes through and she's wearing little or no makeup her hair in a high ponytail purple hipster glasses on her face and she wears an old Abercrombie & Fitch shirt.

"I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch." Adam sang.

"Shut your pie hole AJ." She snipes.

"The nerd glasses are sexy I dig em'." Adam said.

"She's fucking hot." She hears Eric say.

"She's fucking mine." Adam returns.

"I belong to no man." Meredith points out.

"Yes baby I know you're feminist and proud and I love you for it. He still can't fuck you." Adam adds in.

"I choose who to sleep with too."

"Granted but nine times out of ten you choose me." She can hear Adam smirking.

"Cocky."

"I am yes, and you love me."

"I do. Goodnight AJ. I gotta finish this before Mace Face wakes up to eat."

"Kiss her for me."

"Will do."

"Love you Mere."

"I love you. Bye Adam.

"Bye baby."

-/-

Adam catches a sliver of Meredith's body wrapped in green chiffon behind the chapel vestibule door as he sits down with his date. A young PA from the Haven set named Harlie Dean she's about nineteen and wanted to go to Miami Beach so he brought her.

The doors open and Andee's niece pulls a wagon with Mason propped up in it looking around. Adam laughs and steps into the aisle to take her picture.

-/-/-/-

"There's a guy standing in the aisle taking pictures of the baby!" the wedding planner complains.

"That's mine sorry, Adam sit down!" Meredith hollers.

"Sorry, excited to see my kid. I'm sitting now." He yells back.

Meredith comes down the aisle in a mint green sweetheart necked dress with a floor length skirt. Her hair is done in a Veronica Lake style hiding her scar.

When she catches sight of Adam and his date her jaw clenches, but still she walks slowly past him clutching tight to her bouquet.

The deep v in the back of her dress gives him a momentary unbidden flash of the night Mason was conceived.

His date is chatty and he really wants her to shut up and quit ruining his fantasy.

-/-/-/-

The vows are said and the party started as the band strikes into "I can't help falling in love with you." Adam goes to ask Meredith to dance but is dragged on to the floor with his date.

He looks over to see her dancing with Mason cuddled into her chest, and just for a second for reasons he can't explain he can't breathe.

-/-/-/-

"Mere come here baby." Adam calls and she can tell by his tone he's well on his way to being drunk.

"What?" she stomps over idly thinking of beaning him with her wilting flowers.

"I'm tired of trying to explain the tat so I'm just gonna show em'." He reaches over placing his hand over her heart combining the tattoo to make its own heart made of different materials metal, muscle and fabric. In the middle where the tattoo joins is Mason's name stitched half on his hand and half on her chest.

Under her name on Meredith's half is "Though they come through you they are not of you."

And on Adam's half along the curves of the heart and the curves of his forefinger and thumb are Mason's Birthday and the words "Forever Changed."

The whole tattoo is black and grey.

"It's so damn detailed; I swear I'm not checking out your rack Meredith." Randy said leaning closer. "How'd you sit that still?" I know from John you didn't have any before."

"Willpower and unfulfilled promises." She steals Adam's champagne and downs it before walking away.

-/-/-

"I was elected by the bridesmaids to give your speech Andee so blame them. Anyone who knows me knows that I thought Andee was crazy for marrying someone she'd only really known for five weeks but in helping her toss this wedding together they've made a believer out of a cynic. So just know I wish you both every happiness. Andee there's no such thing as marital leave, nice try though and you know I love you! Too Mike and Andee." She sips her drink and exits the stage she can feel Adam staring.

She cuts across the lawn outside the reception tent and goes into the back of the church and through the chapel. She can hear Adam behind her she picks up speed but he catches her grabbing her arm. He opens a door and tosses her into a dark room.

Her back smacks into a wall and her upper spine hits the bottom half of a cross. "Where the fuck are we?" She wonders aloud.

He doesn't answer just steps up and kisses her. She shoves him away and slaps him hard across the face.

"That's for making me think we were getting somewhere finally and bringing a fifteen year old as your date!" She shouts.

She's nineteen!" he defends after a beat of silence.

"What a relief the man I love won't be indicted on pedophilia charges." She gives into the urge and tosses her flowers at his head she misses widely.

She tries to leave but every step she takes he moves with her his hands clasped behind his back. "I can do this all night Mere. We can either do this little dance a while longer or you can let me give you what you really want right now. Either way, I'm gonna break your will power and fill those promises you mentioned." His tone is half threat half promise and really turns her on. She needs to leave because if she doesn't she's going to give in and fuck him right here in the church.

"I gave you your walking papers for a reason." She lunges for the door but he catches her with one arm eaisily lifts her off her feet. He holds her there in midair for a moment. "Newsflash, I ain't goin' nowhere." He whispers into her ear. Her insides quiver just a little her betraying body makes her angry she thinks idly of kicking him in the shins but he puts her down gently before she can.

He moves aside the curtain of her hair and strokes his thumb down the scar on her neck. She tries to shy away and he holds her in place with his hand on her neck.

"Why are you hiding behind your hair?"

"I'm not."

"Tell the truth or be quiet Meredith." He traces the path of the scar with his mouth. This time moving up toward her jaw.

"I don't like it; it's ugly and just for one day I wanted to feel pretty." She answers and locks her knees to keep from falling when his teeth nip her ear lobe.

"You are beyond pretty." He pulls back to look into her eyes.

"Just because you say it doesn't mean I feel it." She replies.

"Well, you just made a mistake baby," he said kissing her on the mouth.

"How so? She asked kissing him back.

"I'm going to make you feel it." He takes her hand and turns her back to him. He pushes down the straps of her dress. He pulls at the garment until it pools at her feet. "Step out of the dress. "He commands.

The command is short and to the point. She feels exposed standing there naked in the dark. Her skin feels hot and her breath catches in her lungs in a not unpleasant way.

He waits silently.

She looks over her shoulder at him with questions in her eyes. Still she does as he bids.

He reaches over and flips on the lights. A row of overhead lights flicker on as he turns the door lock. He picks up her dress and lays it across a chair.

"Now go stand against that wall." He demands.

"Why?" her voice shakes a lite.

"Do you trust me?" He asks softly as though he's afraid she might say no.

She nods her brown eyes becoming large.

"Then do it Meredith." He answers firmly. She does as he asks but moves a little to the left eyeing the cross warily. The dominate way "Meredith." Rolls off his tongue makes her panties damp and thighs clinch together.

"Did you have to turn on the lights?" She complains to fight off the nerves and excitement this new side of Adam is causing.

"Got tired of looking at you in shadow so yeah, besides the nativity scene's in a box baby Jesus can't see you." She can't help it she laughs.

He walks over and kisses her chastely on the lips. He traces her bottom lip with his index finger. "Now as much as I love that laugh, from this point on don't make a single sound aside from breathing." He warns trailing his finger between the valley of her breasts. Over her abdomen and around her navel. He hooks his thumbs into her panties and begins dragging them down.

"What?" Meredith said, finally coming back to herself for a second.

"You heard me no noise don't make me say it again" she looks down at him as if to say "Fine then!" he slides the underwear off and away leaving her in nothing but heels and a locket. When he stands up she goes to help him remove his jacket. "Nuh uh, baby no touching either not until I say." She shoves at him giving him a dirty look.

"That will power you were talking up? Use it." He gives her a hard stare daring her to disobey him.

She places her hands behind her back palms on the wall.

He starts at her ankle and kisses his way up he strokes his hand up the right one. When he licks behind her left knee she inhales sharply.

"Liked that huh?"

She nods but he doesn't look up to see it. "I have always loved your legs did you know that?" she remains silent. "You can answer Mere."

"No, I am so turned on right now. I like when you call me Meredith all bossy like that."

"Only answer what I ask sweetheart." He bites at the inside of her thigh just hard enough to startle her. Her head raps back on the wall. He takes her left leg and puts it over his shoulder. "Can you keep your balance?"

"Yes."

"Good girl you can say one word. Adam."

"She pushes the heel of her shoe into his shoulder. As if to say "Cheeky Bastard."

"Adam may I speak?"

He laughs a little. "Now you are getting it. Yes you may.""

"You need to take off your jacket and at least roll your sleeves I'll ruin your suit."

"It'll wash out." He shrugs and kisses his way up to the apex of her thighs.

"We have to go back for pictures." She said voice shaking.

"And the lady makes a point." He stands.

"Touch yourself." He commands.

"What?" her cheeks heat in a blush.

"I'm busy at the moment touch yourself." He replied removing his coat. He watches as her hands glide lower and lower. His hands freeze in the midst of removing his tie. As two fingers dip into her body and her thumb flicks at her clit.

"Damn you're so beautiful." He hurriedly undoes his tie as she sets a quick rhythm. "No getting off." He rolls his sleeves and then removes her hand. He licks her fingers clean of the shiny fluid. He kisses her palm he loops the tie loosely around one wrist and then the other.

Fear edges her gaze. "You are with me Meredith. The lights are on and you can see, I'm not going to hurt you baby, will you trust me?"

"Yes."

"The knot…" he kissed her on the mouth. "Is lose my girl," he kisses her deeper his tongue dipping into her mouth to stroke against hers. "So..." he broke the kiss nipping at her lip. "You get frightened you can free yourself," he dropped lower to kiss along her ribs. "I trust that you won't be thinking near enough to fear anything though."

He drops back down on to his knees and this time puts both legs over his shoulders. "Keep your arms over your head."

"Your neck…"

"Is fine I can hold you up you weigh ninety pounds." His words vibrate through her whole body. "Please." She begs

He goes to work on her body. Licking at her softly with the occasional nip. He thrust his long fingers inside her. He keeps it up so that every time she's close to release he pulls back a little.

"Adam…Adam…" her juices drip down his hand and wrist as he works his hand in and out of her body in a slow pace.

"What do you want baby?" the words are thick and rumble against her. She bites her lip so as not to scream. She can taste blood a metallic tang on her tongue.

"I want to come, please, please let me?" she begs looking down at him hair falling into her face.

"You got it Goddamn girl you really have no fucking clue how much you own me do you?"

"Stop talking and fuck me one way or the other, fucking tease,"

"I'm the boss woman don't make me stop."

"Try me mere? Now undo your hands and shut up and I'll let you come." He starts over slowly driving her up to the peak again. He hears the fabrics of his tie rip delicately but keeps right on.

He the thrust his fingers up and finds her gspot, pressing in on it and sucking the tight bud of her clit into his mouth she comes head thrown back and bottom lip trapped between her teeth but she makes no sound.

He grabs onto her thighs and stands to his full height. "Adam!" She says startled.

"Slide off my shoulders I'm going to catch you and guide you down."

She does what he says and she glides down his body to land on her feet.

"Standard power bomb." He jokes and she smiles.

"May I touch you? We're running out of time."

"Please do."

She kisses him and unbuttons his shirt part way to run her hands across his chest.

Then she makes quick work of his pants to find him commando. She strokes her fingers down his shaft experimentally. She grasps him and gives long even strokes and when she licks her licks her lips his knees nearly give. "No, not now baby." She lets him go and looks up obediently awaiting the next direction.

He lifts her off her feet. She wraps around him. He guides himself in.

"You can talk now baby." He said voice tight as he seats himself inside her body as deep as he can go.

Her words rush out like water from a broken dam. "OH god, you feel so damn good, it's fucking addicting I can't stay away, and I try. Please Adam move."

He starts moving slowly. He moves her hair away from her face "open your eyes Meredith." she does so.

"Look at me and listen you're perfect. All I see when I look at the remnants of what he's done to you is how strong you are. You could bald and tattooed-"She rolls back against his thrust. "From head to foot and still be beautiful."

She kisses him as his thrusts grow harder. Her hips hit the wall and shake the cross. She loops her arm around his neck. "Next time I want you naked." She said near his ear.

"You're so fucking perfect." He said.

"Faster. We need to use condoms you're gonna knock me up again." She draws more tightly around him with her whole body with each hard stroke she comes closer and closer to climaxing again.

"I'm fine with that; I love you I choose you. Let's have ten more." He said panting into her neck. "I love you so much." And with those last words she comes with a rather loud scream.

"I don't believe you when you say things like that with your cock still inside me, and ten's fucking huge number." the words come out reedy as her orgasm rolls on.

"Fine I'll prove it too you. Every day if I have too." He kissed her. His strokes where becoming short.

She kisses him threading her fingers through his hair she can taste herself on his lips when she says, "Come Adam, next time I get to be boss."

-/-/-/-

The next week she had a special fed ex delivery care of Adam. Inside the box were her mother's refurbished quilts. The note inside read. "I know these were important too you I hope they are somewhat saved. I love you.

Tears prick at her eyes. These weren't just possessions and she loved him for remembering something so small but her heart was at stake now more than ever. She tells herself that the sex between them is always mind blowing and intense but it doesn't mean he loves her. And quilts or not she's afraid to trust him.

P.s. I'll hang the rack that's coming tomorrow; I'll hang it when I get home. DO NOT DO IT YOURSELF MEREDITH!

PP.S. and I'll love you even more tomorrow,

-/-/-/-/-

She shoots him back a text. "I 3 U and this is a nice start but keep trying A.J."

"Hey Em, What does I less than three you mean?" He asks his cast mate.

"Cock your head to the right doofus it's a heart, who loves you?"

"Meredith she's my-"he stops when his PA walks up. "They need you on set Mr. Copeland."

"Thanks Harlie and call me Adam. Mr. Copeland makes me feel old. Em, talk to Mere until I get back."

He loves you too; he went to work for a bit. Emily texts back.

The phone rings in her palm. "I know he loves me and who the hell are you? If it's that pesky little intern I will murder Adam."

"I'm Emily, I work with Adam and I take it you don't like Harlie?" she said laughing.

"God, I'm sorry I'm a bit possessive of Adam. I always have been."

"No, problem I can see why you would be but I'm married and have a baby so… no worries."

"So do Adam and I, we have a daughter." Meredith replies "I'm Meredith by the way I'm Adam's…it's complicated. "

"I've seen the pictures of Mason he's very proud it's sweet. You should come down the cast is family friendly."

"Really, I'll think on it. Could you do I a favor and snap a picture of Adam's wardrobe for me? He mentioned painfully tight jeans and he only whines when he's over exaggerating."

"I feel like I'm on a secret mission I love it." She creeps around the set and snaps a shot of him facing her.

"Oh my god how does he breathe." Meredith replied laughingly,

"Very very carefully if you want more kids you'll need to let out the crotch." Emily answers.

She laughs. "Tell him I said turn around."

"Meredith wants to know if you'll turn around for a butt shot for her."

"What?" He asks and Emily holds up the phone. Adam runs after her. "He's chasing me!"

"He's ticklish the ribs, ooh you know what? Tell him I'll go put on the corset."

Emily all while laughing hysterically and running. "She'll put on the corset offer only stands for the next five minutes."

Adam stops and cocks his head to the side smiling.

"Whoa what do you look like in that thing? He stopped cold." Emily asks laughing.

"Put her on speaker!" Adam demands.

"That's a low cold dirty thing to do to me Meredith." He said lowly hoping the guys wouldn't hear.

"First rule of PR exploit oppositional weakness to your advantage AJ." She retorts smartly.

"You are being mean." He whines.

"That just means you are thinking about it." She laughs "I'm really enjoying this… 3 minutes fifty seven seconds."

"You've seen me in jeans, I don't get the appeal." He tries to be rational.

"Not those I haven't, how do you breathe?"

"Shallowly, if I don't the buttons fly off and take out lap dogs."

"All of America saw you in your skivvies I'm not asking you to take anything off just turn around." Meredith points out.

"Is there footage of that?" Emily asked.

"Oh god, there's two of you now." Adam said beginning to feel truly sorry for himself.

"Yes unfortunately and it features his ex buhh gross."

"I don't love her remember I'll snatch a pair and bring home but you have to wear the corset out and no hiding or covering your scars." He bargains. "Deal?"

"Can there be lowlighting? Tundra get off the baby she doesn't like when you sniff her head like it's a tennis ball!"

"OFF NOWTUNDRA!" Adam commands.

"That was mean baby he's looking for you."

"No, I like looking at my dinner companions." He said completely ignoring her intent to get what he wanted.

"I look the bride of Frankenstein remember?"

"She does not! You do not!" he snatched the phone. And pressed the button for face time.

"Wait I look like shit. I'm cleaning my house, ooh the beard's back Mere likey. Mace dad's scratchy face is back!"" Mere's hair is down and one shoulder is bare in her slouchy shirt.

"Answer will you go to dinner with me Friday night?"

"You're working."

"I'm flying you in I'm bored without you."

"Sure."

"Say Hi too Emily!" He shoves the camera at Emily.

"Hey!"

"Ok enough of you already show me the spawn." Adam demanded.

"Ugh passed over for a toothless bald girl yet again." Meredith replies dryly.

Meredith holds the phone up to Mason's face. "Hi my Brown eyed girl. Hi sugar bear, mommy did not mean that bald crack you have hair it's just sparse is all, don't you listen to her." Adam said and Emily laughed.

"She's still toothless." Meredith points out...

"This is true you have no teeth to speak of…its okay her is so pretty." Mason sneezes on the phone.

"Ha she sneezed on you." Emily said and both women begin laughing.

"Why did she sneeze?"

"I don't know Adam people sneeze. I love you honey I do, but don't have a job to do." Meredith replied.

"Call me if she sneezes again."

"First on my list."

"Alright I love you baby girly, no more sneeze dwarf ok, I gotta go the director is staring at daddy,"

"Hey what about me?" Meredith pouts.

"I love you baby send me dirty snap chats!

"I am not sending you an up skirt Adam."

"I know you aren't a prude… Meredith."

"The name thing won't work now I have pants on. Oh Jesus!"

"What Mere?" Adam said hearing the alarm in her voice.

"Shine just brought me a dead snake!"

"Make sure it's actually dead and not just stunned." Emily added in concern.

"How do I make it more dead? What do I use?" Meredith rambles alound.

"A Shoe?" Adam offers.

"Grab one of Adam's dumb bells." Emily suggests.

"Dead, dead, dead please be dead nasty, gross, bad dog, bad Shiny." Meredith babbles

She hears Adam laughing. "She can't hear you remember?"

"Shut up I hate you right now it's your damn dog bringing me dead shit."

"Meredith you are cursing."

"Well Yeah, I'm fucking pissed goddamned reptiles all in my house around my baby stupid dog needs to pick better presents."

"Calm down just breathe baby," He said laughing "And don't call shine stupid she was trying to be sweet."

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not but he is… just whack it with a broom and sweep it into a dust pan."

"Okay baby we really gotta go throw the snake outside and I'll get rid of it when I get home okay."

"But AJ…" She whined

"I know baby, if it doesn't have fur you don't touch it look baby just put your big girl panties on an and try for me okay?"

"If I have to put them on you won't be taking them off any time soon!"

"Okay baby, I love you bye baby love you Muah!" the dial tone bleated in her ear.

"Daddy hung up on us Mason!"

-/-/-

"She will kill you for that when you get home Emily stated.

"No, she won't she loves me."

"So when ya gonna get married? Cause you have taken written all over you."

"Uh that might take a while she's convinced I don't love her back I've fucked up royally more than once and she doesn't trust me."

"Still I look forward to meeting her."

"She's a blast I think you two will be friends" Adam said shooting Emily a proud smile.


	14. You Risk It All

You'll risk it all no matter what may come-When You Love Someone, Brian Adams

When Meredith sees Adam's wedding date/assistant at the airport holding a sign with Meredith's name on it her blood pressure shoots up. "Mason honey, are you especially attached to your Daddy? I may kill him." She said glancing down at Mason in her carrier.

A third of the way through the drive to Lunenburg Meredith had heard Harlie sing Adam's praises and more Florida Georgia Line than she ever wants to hear again.

**Baby if I have to hear one more song Imma roll the windows down cruise by and shoot you! ** She texted Adam.

Her phone chimes. ** Sorry baby I got stuck it was my only option. I'll make it up to you. Love you. **

*Oh know you will. She really likes you its quite frightening. Don't let her touch Mason. Do you have food in your trailer I feel pukey, I think I got airsick.*

**When was your last period Meredith?**

**That's highly personal!**

** I went down on you in a church that's personal, this is curiosity babe**

She calls him.

"That's not funny, you? You're not funny! I can't be! I can't- I don't- it scares me!" She said speaking so fast he couldn't get out a "Hello."

"Don't freak out yet! You might not be it's just that you puked every time we backed out of the driveway for the first four months with Mason." He points out.

"Oh god, huge curve coming I'm gonna hurl all over everything." She said.

"Baby look at something stationery the horizon; look out at where the sky meets land. Look far off and to the side not at the road." Adam answered calmly.

"Oh great now Macey's crying!" Meredith whined.

"Put me on speaker, go on do it." He commanded gently.

"Hi booger bear what you doin'? You're not crying are you? no not my girl. Wanna sing?"

"Mere votes no." She said dryly.

"Trust me it'll work. Eric stop staring at me." He said side eyeing Eric.

"She's got a smile that seems to me reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was a fresh as the bright blue sky…" Meredith laughs in his ear.

"It's our song Huh Macey?" Adam forges on undeterred.

"She's listening to you."

He kicks into the second verse. "She's so intent on your voice," Meredith whispered to him.

"It's a trick I use; she likes Avett brothers and Ray Lamontage too. Oh oh sweet child of mine whoa oh sweet love of mine. And now everyone's staring and Emily looks a little in love with me. Hey Harlie, my Ipods in the car dock load the girls play list would you?"

"Tell Emily, I said lovingly to back the hell off. We have our own play list?"

"You do yep and Fake Empire's on there for ya know sentimental reasons." He said smiling despite the fact that she could not see him.

"Love you AJ, see you in a bit." She said and hung up smiling to herself.

Meredith turns up her own Ipod and kicks her seat back tries to sleep with "Gimmie Shelter" blaring.

When they pull in they are filming on the beach and the guy she recognizes as Eric Balfour opens her car door. "I have been instructed by Adam to not hit on you, help you with the baby and show you to video village." He helps her from the car.

"Whoa, who's the smokin' brunette with Balfour?" A boom operator says and Adam looks up to sees Meredith picking her way across the beach in a teal lace cap sleeved dress and white go go boots the baby on her hip playing with the end of her French braid. "That's my family," Adam says quietly and excuses himself to walk to her.

"Go, go boots Mere really? Honey. "Adam said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up, you didn't tell me what to wear and your assistant is a kiss ass with a stalkery crush and I swear on all that's holy if you put me in a car with her again you're gonna need cash on hand for bail." She gripes.

"Baby-"He tries in vain to head off her rant.

"And as for Eric, I'll flirt if I want I've already seen the goods."

"Do what?" Eric asked boggled.

"I saw you in Lie with me, the scenes with the father were beautiful porny stuff aside great job." She said look back at him.

"What does she mean porny stuff did you do porn?" Adam asked genuinely hopeful at the prospect of more things to tease Eric about.

"How did you even see that? It got no press?" Eric asked befuddled.

"I'm in PR I see everything early release and I loved your work in six feet under so I watched it. It's also on YouTube."

Adam laughed "She just gave me Ammo." He grinned gleefully.

"Oh be nice, I was complimenting his work although I still don't get the whole waltzing naked mashed together with going down on someone the director lost me there."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Adam said. Taking the baby from her.

"Hi Sugar Bear," Adam adjusts her shirt with a duck on it and kissed her cheek.

He watched Meredith climb across some craggy rocks holding on to Eric's hand.

"Here" Adam climbed half on to the rock "Put your arms around my neck Mere." He clutched her to his side and lifted and swings her to the ground. Then jumped down himself the baby still cuddled into his chest.

"I could have done that!" Eric said.

Adam shrugged "I mountain climb a lot, I'm used to it."

"He piggy backed me up one half of a mountain last summer in Asheville I twisted my ankle."

"Come on I'll show you around until my next scene in the meantime tell me who else is done veiled porn." He took her hand walking her down the beach to the monitor bay

"Emily is fantastic in Brothers & sisters. She played Balthazar Getty's mistress. No vast nudity though it was on network TV."

-/-/-

"What's my Line?" Adam asked in frustration.

"It's I'm going back to the station." Meredith answered helpfully

"Thank you Baby." He calls back.

"You're welcome, I've only watched the scene six times but this one's it I can feel it!"

"He usually gets it in one or two takes; I guess you knock him off his game." Harlie said beside her.

"The man went through a flaming table with his mother in the crowd you can't knock AJ off his game no one can, he's just hurrying too much." She said knowingly.

They go silent and he gives a perfect take. "Why do I feel the need to chant Spear, Spear, Spear," Meredith teases

"You …okay never mind that shit is funny." Adam answers cracking up/

"What's a spear? " Harlie asked. "Can you show me?"

"No, co-ed Barbie he can't!" Meredith sniped.

"Mere Chill baby I broke my neck Harlie so I can't show you. It's a basic football tackle."

Adam stepped around to his director's chair where Meredith sits he grabs her face and kisses her. "Stop freaking out I only want you." He whispers "And Harlie looks like a bobble head.'

"And Amy looks like a man that didn't stop you." Meredith said plainly giving a nonchalant shrug.

"She looka Like a man." She said giving him her best Miss Swan impression.

"You're awful and I love you." Adam laughs

" I love you too!"

"Where's the baby?"

"In your trailer sleeping. I left her with Branny." She deadpanned.

"Meredith!"

"Joking!" She handed him the video monitor.

"It's awake, I am going to go play with my Kid come get me for the next set up." He shouts to someone Meredith doesn't know. He walked off leaving her to follow.

-/-/-/-/-

Meredith sits with her laptop open typing swiftly and bobbing her head to music.

"Whatcha doin?" Adam asked lying on his back in the floor and holding Mason over his head.

She slipped out her ear buds. "Estimating how long it's going to take Mace to puke on you, typing up a mock release for a new client to see.

"New Client? "He asked.

"Taylor Kinney." She replied distractedly.

"She hot?"

She smiled wickedly "Oh he's fine… yes sir he is."

"You're mean." He pouted

"You asked and he plays a fire fighter I would burn my house down for fun this time if he'd put it out." She joked.

"I play a cop." He offered.

"Arrest me baby, I'm down." She returned with a gleam her eyes,

"Were we always this kinky?"

"I down played it but I've always been attracted to you. I became your friend because you had really pretty sad eyes and I'm masochistic. I knew I wasn't your type as for our kinky thing ask Jay, I got used to feeling sexual tension so much it stopped being there."

"You are very self-aware, it's freaky and that sort of sexy smart thing you do, I like it."

"Why do you think it took us this long to get this far?" She looked down at him.

"I liked you as a person Mere, I dug you in a way I don't most women you're bossy, and smart, and you know exactly who you are and what you want you always have. Me? I dated what was handy, easy, and you aren't you see past all the persona and bluster and see me. I couldn't date within the company not after Amy, and you, as attracted as I was to you and probably always have been, you were a damn good friend. The kind I didn't deserve … so for years I denied myself everything I wanted with you, until I almost lost you and then something in me snapped into place and I wanted to protect and claim you as mine as barbaric as it sounds that's the truth. Looking back, I wished I done it sooner and more soberly but I don't regret any of what we've done."

"That's pretty self-aware too AJ." She added.

"Why Sober?"

"I can't remember all of it and I'd like too. I'd like to have more than foggy memories and waking up afraid to leave you and afraid not too." He said honestly laying the baby on his chest.

"I thought you regretted it for the longest time." She whispered.

"I thought I finally caved and ruined us and I couldn't even remember it properly. It was never you always me. It wasn't even repeating things again, Amy was different sort of friend, the shit with us runs deep and didn't want to lose you."

"I'm trying to believe you." She said clearing her throat of an uncomfortable lump that's forming.

"I know it's enough. On second thought I've always been perverted, for example despite holding our baby at the same time I've been looking up your skirt." He gave her a sleazy grin.

"Adam!" She shrieks only half surprised.

"I like those stars Baby."

"AJ Stop!" She blushed.

"Then cross your legs before I go hand Mason off and screw you so hard into that couch you leave a dent in the cushion."

Meredith's mouth opens and closes.

"Ha speechlessness I'm so good."

She primly crosses her legs.

-/-/-/-

Meredith stands in middle of the bathroom in a men's dress shirt that had been converted into a halter top the collar was a men's tie that tied around her neck in a bow, she wore high waisted skinny jeans with zippers at the ankles.

The simple white and grey pinstripe shirt with the black and blue striped collar tie and black jeans was highlighted by a cherry red pair of heels.

"The legs, I swear you are trying to kill me." Adam said watching her do her hair. She pulled her hair into a pony tail then put in red carved wood hair sticks coiling her hair into a Chinese bun.

"Glad you approve." She side glanced at him as she secures the hair sticks in place.

"You aren't hiding." He steps up behind her.

"You asked me not too. "She said quietly fiddling with her mascara tube.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on the back of her neck. "I'm proud of you."

"You need to get dressed and I still need to do my makeup and change Mason." She changed the subject because she's both a little shy about her body issues and freaked out by the fact that something as small as his lips on her neck can turn her on so completely.

He turned her face to kiss her on the mouth. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She exhaled and began doing her mascara. "You have my lipstick in your car right?"

"The red one? Yeah!" He shouts back.

-/-/-/

Adam walks into the living room where Meredith is sitting in floor dressing Mason. In a pink bubble dress with blue flowers on it and hand crotched leg warmers and black patent leather Mary Jane shoes her sparse blonde hair in a tiny pebbles ponytail.

She looks up and smiles. 'Where'd you get the top?" Adam has on a very deep vee grey shirt with skulls printed on one shoulder.

"Wardrobe department."

"Adam you look great honey, but tell them they make those vees any deeper and Dwight becomes gay." She smirks up at him

"He had a child!"

"Gay men have children." She baits him.

"He's an Army Ranger!"

"Again Gay men are service men too."

"We've had sex many times; you know I am not gay!" He defends lamely.

Meredith laughs hysterically.

"I wasn't implicating your sexuality Adam. I was teasin' babe."

-/-/-/=

They walk up the street to seafood restraint where the cast is having a group dinner.

They all sit at a large table in a closed in patio. Meredith puts Mason in the play pen with Miles and sat down next to Emily. Adam sat down next to Eric at the other end of the table.

"So Meredith, you clearly got your hooks into Adam early on how'd you do that?" Lucas Bryant asked leaning cross the table slightly.

"I made sure he kept his job after a particularly ill-advised debacle and he was eternally grateful." She took a sip of the white wine they'd ordered,

"Why PR? It seems boring." Eric said.

"I loved the movies as a kid, my Mom died when I was 12 and I took over raising my baby sister who was seven years younger, anyway every Saturday Dad took Leigh to the Y to swim and I got dropped off at the dollar movie theatre, and for a few hours a week I got to be a kid and pretend. Sadly, I can't act for shit so took up Promo to stay involved in something I loved, and sure sometimes it's boring and tiring pulling spoiled skinny bitches bony asses out of the fire but sometimes when I get it really right I can pull something back from the brink of failure or make it more. Good promotional wins half the battle and I'm good at what I do."

Adam winked at her across the table and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, you look happy, it's been awhile." He answered and looked at his menu. "What are you ordering?" He asked.

"The Cajun Lobster Bake and yes you can try it but the last time I made etouffe it was too spicy for your half frozen lil Canadian ass."

"It was not I had a cold."

"Whatever you say Adam."

"It's not a bad ass…" Emma Lahanna added.

"No, it's a pretty good rear. Looks flat in wrestling tights though!" Meredith teased.

"Take that back!" He threw a roll at her.

"It only hurts because it's true."

"I like this one, she's funny don't screw it up." Lucas said.

"What would you change about Haven's promotional work?" Emily asked.

"Oh god no, don't do that. She'll tell you." Adam complained.

"First, I assume your PR budget is not very big since it's a small network but I would do a ton more cross promotion not just AJ doing the occasional WWE drop in, I would have you guys on the talk shows and maybe a celebrity version of a game show. The characters would have twitter and Facebook not just you guys, I'd put leaflets or the comics in the latest Stephen King books too tie in his fans further. I would do giveaways and raffles but you have to watch all the shows live as they air to be eligible it increases your ratings…And the only reason AJ doesn't want me to talk is because I'd make him do interviews which he hates."

"I have no problem with interviews."

"Adam you sat in the bus lavatory in Tempe Arizona and pouted for an hour once." She said picking at the roll he threw at her. Everyone laughed

"I did not you're lying."

"Then you told him if he asked about Amy and Matt one more time you were going to shove his little note book up his ass!"

"He made a habit of staring at your ass!"

"He was my boyfriend that was fine."

"Don't tell us you were jealous?" Kate Kelton teased.

"No, no, I just cared…a lot."

-/-/-/-

As the night wore on Meredith had made her way to Adam's end of the table and into his lap.

"How long have you guys been a thing? You were with Beth before so I'm confused." Lucas asked.

"I'm not anymore and the thing between us took many years to happen quickly." Adam answered.

"He's a slow learner." Meredith teased sipping his beer.

"You're wrong, I was in denial not stupid." He kissed the top of her head.

Meredith's phone rings. "Meredith Pearson, what? Are you sure?"

"No put Candice and Kat on first to be buy me time." She directed someone Adam put his money on Andee.

"You could do refunds or find a third act." She gets up. "I'm on it don't do anything yet." She put the phone down. "The third act for the TVD Premiere Concert didn't show, gotta find a replacement." She kissed Adam "Gotta run to your place real fast you got Mace?"

"I do."

"Good." She waved to everyone and began walking out.

"Mere breathe baby, you got it!" Adam advised to her back.

She turned back and signed something to him.

He laughed, "I love you too."

"What'd she say?" Emily asked.

"I am going to kill someone's manager, I love you."

-/-/-

When Adam returns home with Mason sleeping on his shoulder Meredith is wearing nothing but his old pearl jam tee shirt and the red sticks in her bun. She'd fallen asleep with the blue tooth in her ear kneeling on the couch as she leaned on the back.

"And I thought you slept funny Mason Jude."

When he returns from putting Mason in bed, she hasn't moved. He walks over and gently removes the blue tooth.

He kisses her cheek and her eyes flutter but don't open he has every intention of putting her to bed until he notices she has no underwear on.

He leans over her to kiss her neck, and slides his hand up her thigh. She jerks awake with a quick drawn breath.

"Just me." He says kissing the back of her neck.

"I gathered that," his fingers skim over her core. She inhales but just barely. "Lucky for you, damn you're handsy tonight."

"Something tells me you don't mind so much." He thrusts his fingers inside her. "Shit!" She curses softly.

"Close it's another four letter word Mere…" He said twisting his hand around inside her and she grinds down against his intruding fingers as he begins pulling his shirt off of her.

"Adam! The blinds are up." She said once the sensation of being naked penetrates the lust floating through her body and brain.

"No hiding."

Not hiding my scars and passersby watching us have sex is two different things." She says but continues to ride his hand.

He leans a knee on the couch and begins unbuttoning his pants. "I can pull the blinds, or the floor is an option because I'm afraid we might actually fuck clear off the couch." He removes his hand from her body.

"You say such sweet things, the floor! I'll be right back get naked." She decides taking command.

Seriously the woman of my dreams." He said watching her walk to his bedroom stark naked. An image he would not soon forget.

He's shirtless and dropping his pants when she comes back loaded down with pillows and his comforter.

"That commando thing you do, I like it." She drops the load of bedding, and starts arranging it. He stands there stock still a moment.

"Pillows Mere? Really?"

"For ambiance."

"Come here," He says watching her fix a pallet like they are making a living room fort.

He pulls her to him and begins unwinding her hair from the bun. "These things could get stabby." He smiles at her. She stands on her tip toes and kisses his mouth and chin.

He pulls out the pony tail and lays her hair over one shoulder. He tilts her chin up and kisses her softly.

When her tongue slides against his she breaks the kiss a bit. "You taste like chocolate."

"Chocolate lava cake I brought you some stay on task." He kisses her again deeper and so much longer her head starts to swim as he picks her up to lay her in the floor.

He mantles himself over her and nudges her legs a part with his thigh. She arched into him as he entered her. "Condoms we agreed, condoms." She said tightly and holds perfectly still as her body adjusts to his girth again.

"That ships done sailed baby." He kisses her. Her nails trail down his side.

"It has not," She retorts tugging at his hair to prompt him into a kiss.

He pushes himself up onto his hands and shoves in deeper. "It has, you're pregnant and we both know it."

"Oh god shut up and just…" he thrusts again and again steady moving them across the floor. He kisses down her neck and reaches down to anchor her legs around him. "Just What?" He asks panting near her ear.

"Can't remember." She leans up and shoves him so that he rolls over taking her with him so that she's on top. She sets a slow rolling rhythm her nails digging into his hips are the only thing keeping him steady enough to even breathe.

He watches her hair in her face body flushed as she rides him. "This is a major turn on." He says with a low groans. "Fuck me." He curses. She shoots him sinful smile that almost sends him over the edge. 'Uh, uh not without me you don't." she takes their hands and joins them beside his head. She leans forward changing the angle. "I'm boss remember?" She kisses him.

"Anytime." He submits.

"You may do as you please now Adam." She gives permission.

He sits up and holds her still against him as he drives into her body. His mouth against hers as moans out his name. She's clinging to him making sounds that do things to his insides. She convulses around him tightly. She comes moments before he does biting into his shoulder. He comes the sound of a shout knocks against his clenched teeth.

Staying locked in each other's arms her sitting his lap breathing raggedly in his ear there's something in this moment that is more intimate than all the others and something inside clicks into place for him that hadn't before he belongs here, with her, like this and in everyday life. He doesn't just want her to be his girlfriend or his fuck buddy he wants to be her husband.

After a few silent moments. "We didn't wake the baby did we?" Meredith whispers.

"I think we're good." He whispers back. He slips himself from her body and picks her up to carry her into the shower.

His revelation goes unspoken.

-/-/-/-

The next morning the phone on Meredith's of the bed rings.

"Yeah, I'm still sleepy this better be good." She answers.

Adam hears the phone rings and listens but remains eyes closed hoping to fall back asleep until…. "My Big Bother! Hey Jay, you will regret asking that, but sex marathons make a girl tired. For future reference don't do it on the shower floor it's cold and uncomfortable, and you get water in your face it's not very fun." Adam smiles ever so slightly. He tries not to twitch when she traces his smile with a fingertip.

"I don't know, He says he loves but I just-" She shifts deeper into the covers the scent of sex mixed with her perfume drifts up to him, he begins to harden but ignores it and stays still.

She entangles their legs and lays against him her chin resting on his shoulder. "Yeah I know, I want everything and he's not an everything guy Jay, never has been he tries and he stretches too thin or gets self-destructive and it all blows up."

"Yeah well good intentions or not I'm still scared, because Jay I love him way more than he loves me." She presses her fingertip into the dimple of his chin and he hopes she's getting bored of jay because he's about to kiss all the doubt right out of her.

"I'm Lexie Grey! Jay I'm the girl with the fucking plane on top of her before her guy gets it! And they both die Jay!" He has to bite his tongue in half not to laugh.

"Yes, I know they aren't real people dumbass it's an analogy. The sex it's… right, right, sorry I know I need more friends but girls are weird, weird and mean." Mason begins to cry. "I gotta go Mace is up!"

She hangs up.

Adam feels a hand on his face and lips on his soft and briefly, "I love you forever and then some."

The bed creaks as she gets up and he opens his eyes to watch her put on his shirt.

-/-/-/-

It's their final day off before season wrap up and Emily sees Adam looming pensively near a jewelry store.

"Thinking of making a purchase?" She asks.

He jumps slightly and turns to see her. "I want to ask Meredith to marry me. So yes I'm buying a ring."

"Wow, big stuff."

"Not really, for the first time in my life this decision makes perfect sense. I swore I'd never do it again and I know she thinks I won't ask but I want too."

"Because?" She asks petting down Miles cowlick.

"Because Ems as much as I've messed it up my love for her never changed, it grew. I've never out grown loving her. She doesn't even realize it but she's my soul mate."

"Lead with that. It's damn good I almost said yes and you weren't even proposing to me." Emily advised giving a bright smile.

"Do you want help?" She offers.

"I know my girl, pretty well but sure why not?"

"Miles can give an infant opinion in place of Mace." She adds.

"So if it goes in his mouth that's the keeper?" Adam said smiling!

"Spoken like a true Daddy." She replies.

He picks a pave set emerald cut diamond with a criss crossed band covered in tiny pave set round diamonds.

He snaps a picture and sends it to Trish.

The text returns quick **OMG**

**Tell her and I'll spear your little ass into next week broke neck or not. Oh Yeah, and you think she'll like it? **

** She will love it. **

-/-/-/-

He gets off the plane from shooting Haven and checks his voice mail. "Hey Adam, Valentine is in my driveway I've locked the door and called the cops but please come by when you get home I'm a lil frightened and I'm sure Mason will want to see you. I called John he's closer but hurry, please." She's trying to sound calm but he can hear the fear shaking her voice.

Emily has a layover but they're in the baggage claim when she sees Adam's face go chalky white. "What? Adam what's wrong?"

"Remember how I told you Meredith was stalked? He's in the drive way of her place."

"Shit! What time did she send the voice mail?" She asks.

"Twelve minutes ago."

"I'm going with you." Emily states as if it brooks no argument.

They speed through traffic to the house and pull up at the same exact moment as John. They all bail out Emily has to dive across the front seat to shove the car into park because he didn't bother to park properly.

John reaches the door first and it is busted in. "I was at the Hard Nocks South, I didn't hear my phone." He rushes through the door.

"Meredith!" John shouts.

Adam steps in and sees the wreckage of Meredith's place a lamp is over turned so is the coffee table. One of the glass wall panes leading to the patio is shattered as if someone has been thrown through it. There is blood everywhere. She fought really hard. His gut turns.

Emily runs into him. "Holy Mother of God, Wait where's the baby?"

He hears the muffled sound of his daughter screaming somewhere.

"I'll find her you go get Macey," John says calmly. "Meredith, baby where are you?" he calls out.

He follows the sound into Mason's room but she isn't in her crib. His heart kicks into over drive.

"Mason!" he says like his three and half month old can answer him. He stops and thinks. "Think like Mere, She was probably afraid he'd hurt the baby so… she'd put her somewhere safe somewhere I'd only think to find…"

Then it hits him she'd once told him as a little girl when she was frightened she'd hide in the hall closet under the stairs.

He sprints down the hall and wrenches open the door. There sitting in the floor in a bouncy seat is Mason. Luger lays curled around her and Shine lays over her and growls when he goes to touch her. He tries to calm down a little because Shine feeds off energy more than the other dogs he touches Shine "Just me girl, good protector. Good girl." He pets her and she stands as he picks up Mason. He puts her on his shoulder and rubs her back while distractedly making soothing noises. "Let's go find mama!" he says kissing her blonde head.

He heads toward the bedroom just in time to hear John shout "Call 911!" at Emily and his heart hits the floor. He rushes in and sees her sandwiched between the bed and the wall like she was trying to hide.

"A-a-Adam, Adam," she says whispery and there's a rattle behind the words that terrifies him. There is so much blood. He wants to cry. John is lying in the floor by her head.

"I'm here." He goes to give the baby to Emily but she is too terrified to release him. "Here give her to me!" John says hopping up and Mason goes to him without a fight. He gets down in the floor taking John's place.

"Mason-"She asks with tears in her eyes.

"Is fine."

"Tundra, lunged at him I couldn't get him in the closet, he ran off into the yard he might be hurt you need to find him A.J." She said concerned.

"Hush save your energy." He commands.

"Find Tunny, please."

"I'll send Jay to find him in a second, now you're my only concern.'

Meredith nods and swallows. "Tell her, tell Mason, no matter what I'm always going to-"

"No! I ain't telling her shit! You're fine, you're going to be fine!" he demands.

"What's the address?" Emily yelled.

"2515 Indianhead Road." Adam yelled back. "Hang on baby; please they're coming just hang on." He begs.

"I'm dying, I can-"she gasps for breath. "Feel it… at least the last thing I'll see is you."

Tears blur his vision. "You can't die, you wanna know why?" He asks.

"You need a date the Haven premiere?" She gives him a smile.

Adam laughed. "The lady's got jokes even now, No, I love you Meredith…"

"I know, I-"

"No I mean I'm in love with you. I love you forever and then some right?" He said touching her face tenderly.

"You were awake? You don't have to say it just because I did."

"I was awake; I'm a bad eavesdropping boyfriend." He confesses with a sad smile. "But Listen to me! I mean it, it's always been you. It's always going to be you. We're going to have the best life a great one you and me ok? I need you to hang on for it, for me please. I'll do anything you want just don't leave me. And you aren't Lexie Grey because I'm not letting you die." He has to convince her that he loves her if it's the last thing he does. Even if it's the last thing he ever does for her, he needs her to believe it. Because it's true.

"Plane still fell on me." She coughed "Metaphorically speaking."

"I had it figured out before now, I swear." He moves her hair. "I swear, I swear, I mean it." He chants as he presses his lips to her forehead and tears drip down his face.

"I'm c-c-cold I can see Leigh..." She says breathlessly smiling and his heart stops beating. He kissed her lips which were ice cold. The sobs he's been holding in breaks loose when feather light breath ghosts across his mouth. "Hang on baby," he wedges himself next to her and holds her. Her blood soaks him. Even as he tries to warm her body with his, "hit! Where the fuck is that ambulance!"

"I love you Mere…" he kisses her cold forehead and helplessly watches her lose consciousness. He hopes against all hope she doesn't die in his arms.

When the ambulance finally arrives to run her Pell mall to the hospital they learn that Valentine caused a seven car pileup on his escape from this crime.

She's still alive when they get to her but only barely.

-/-/-/-/-

AN: Don't hate me THERE'S MORE! Pretty Please Review! Also, Lie with Me is a real and very raunchy movie you can find on YouTube. I do not own or have anything to do it all song titles used for the chapters do not belong to me either!

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the famous people listed here I own nothing related too Adam Copeland or anything associated with Haven or Haven itself this is not for profit merely fun!


	15. You Love Who You Love

You Love who you love! - John Mayer feat. Katy Perry-Who You Love

Everything is a blur the ambulance ride, doctors working to save her, a nurse asking if it was he Or John who was her medical power of attorney, raising his hand and signing surgical releases only half listening to what he was being told.

Six deep stab wounds, exploratory surgery, replacing her blood volume, he was right she had been pregnant. had been past tense.

"In the event that she exsanguinates is she an organ donor?" they ask. He freezes both because he can't remember and because it probably a really bad sign if they ask.

John clears his throat. "Yes Ma'am she is."

-/-/-/-

Jay walks into the hospital and finds Adam sitting in a chair in bloody clothes. "Jesus." He mutters.

"He's been like that for hours, just staring at nothing." A blonde Jay has never met says.

"Where's Mere?"

"Surgery." John said in answer. "It's bad. "He nods in reply and walks toward Adam.

"Hey man," He nudges his knee and Adam looks over at him eyes red rimmed from crying.

"My girl." He replies woodenly. A while ago it would have been "Our girl." But over time without any of them noticing she'd just become Adam's and Adam's alone.

"I know can you get up for me?" he asked gently.

He stands. "Where are we going I have to stay… the doctor…" He said looking around slightly disoriented.

"We're just gonna clean you up ok?" he grabs his hand and literally leads him into the men's room as if he were a small child. As they pass by john. "Where's the baby? Mere will get mad if I misplace her." He says as though he just remembered Mason.

"She's sleeping on the couch. She's fine." John answers.

"I want her."

"Get cleaned up first Adam and you can get her okay?" Emily said and he nods.

-/-/-/-

He catches sight of himself in the mirror and he feels sick. His whole left side from steam to stern is covered in Meredith's blood. He lunges for the toilet and retches.

"You ok?"

"No," he inhales deeply. "What if she dies?"

Jay's head appears in the stall. "Don't do that! "

"What? Be realistic." He looks at him head leaned back on the stall wall.

"No, give up on her."

"I told her I loved her." Adam confesses as he inspects the tile grout.

"I think you've said it before… get up man." Jay holds out a hand.

"No I really said it I meant it, she doesn't believe me."

"She will." He replies knowingly hoping he can get Adam up off this floor.

"There's an engagement in my carry on Jay, She can't- she just she can't."

"And she won't have some faith. Stand up." He orders sternly and the other man gets to his feet in a way that lets Jay know the other man's brain isn't exactly tracking.

He stands stock still. "Arms up Adam."

Jay removes the shirt then wets paper towels and cleans off the blood sticking to the other man. Because short of a shower it's the only way he can get him clean and he barely got him standing in the first place. "Did you find Tundra?" he asks looking at Jay.

"Denise has him at the vet now, no wounds just bruising we think the guy threw him when he was protecting her." He answers not looking up from the work at hand.

"She was pregnant, I was just teasing really, I wasn't sure, but it was cute how flustered it made her so I teased." This revelation does make his head snap up.

"When did you guys?" he asks carefully.

"Andee's wedding the church, I tied her up." Adam replies with a slight smile in his voice.

"Freaks," Jay mutters.

He adds in."I think I got it all off, pants next."

"I can take my own pants off." Adam retorts smartly and He undoes his belt and drops trough.

"There's blood on your thigh I'll go track down some lurch sized scrubs." Jay said heading for the door.

"Stubby. Hey Jay?" Adam calls.

He looks back. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'd hug you but you're naked and I draw the line at naked hugging. That's what you have Meredith for." He teases getting a tight smile out of Adam.

-/-/-/-

When Adam comes out of the bathroom in the same kind of scrubs Meredith had worn the night her house burned to the foundation. He sees the police questioning John. Emily's in the corner on the phone and Jay's holding Mason.

Jay comes over and hands him a sleepy Mason. "I think she's hungry." She cuddles into him mouthing at the collar of the scrub top.

He's holding Mason and fixing a bottle one handed when the cops come over to him.

"We have a few questions." They say trying to be respectful and solemn but their efforts fall flat.

"They'll have to wait I have a baby too feed, You want every little detail of how it felt to slowly watch the life leech out of the love of my life? I don't see how that's helpful , I don't see how it's helpful to tell you the cops are just now showing up when she called you after me, I don't see how it's helpful to tell you she nearly bled to death in my arms waiting for the fucking ambulance. I don't see how it'll change anything for you to know a crazy person escaped jail and stabbed my best friend six damn times. How is any of that helpful! Get out of my fucking face or I will end your sad little existence right here and now. What would be helpful? Someone to point me in the direction of a microwave so I don't have to feed my daughter a cold bottle." Jay walks quickly toward the fracas in hopes of avoiding violence.

"We're going to need her phone; do you happen to know where it is?" The resistant young stupid one asks.

"No but if you delete anything off it and I'm going to be very irritated."

"Dude, there's a microwave in the Cafeteria. Saw it when I was getting coffee." John answered.

"First floor down the left hall at the end." Emily adds.

"Ems, you don't have to stay, you have Miles to get home too." Adam said looking over at her.

"Yes I do have to stay unless you want the entire cast of Haven here." Emily replied smiling.

-/-/-/-

In the elevator. "If she dies can I do this Jay?" He watches the numbers fall lower on the overhead panel.

"Don't even think that!"

"Can I raise Macey on my own Jason?" he asks seriously staring over at jay.

"I have every reason to believe you won't have too but your Mom did it. You learned from the best right? "

"I can't be Meredith… I can't be her mother." He said worriedly.

Mason begins to cry. "I'm hurrying booger bear I promise." He bounces her up and down.

They step off the elevator. "Speaking of mothers-"Adam begins,

"I already called yours." Jay answers cutting him off.

"So what made you decide you wanted to be married again? Meredith was pretty convinced it was just sex for you last we talked." Jay asks as they weave between tables.

"It's not just sex and the fact that you even let her believe that… never mind!" Adam replies and presses the open button on the microwave with more force than nessacary.

"I fucked up I get it! I fucked up bad and now I might lose her and I get it I fucked up like I always do quit rubbing it in." He puts the bottle in the microwave oven and zaps it.

"I want to marry her because I love her alright, she's the right girl and yes the sex is…awesome but I want to be with her because the thought of losing her has me moments away from pitching myself off a cliff right behind her but I can't because we have her. So just trust that I mean it when I say I love her. I have to convince her but not you so lay off." He takes a the bottle out and tests before popping it in Mason's mouth

"So wait, the last time you had sex was on the shower floor?" Jay asks genuinely curious.

"No when she said marathon she meant it twice in bed after that, she got up to feed the baby and then we may or may not have done something dirty in the kitchen, bed again, morning sex, and before she left sex in the car very tight fit. Don't look at me like that the baby was sleeping." They turn to leave.

"You're a slut and I'm jealous."

"Only because you've been married since we were five." Adam retorts as they return to the elevator.

"You could at least tell me you had to use Viagra for all that sex."

"Nope, let's go wait on Mama Macey Facey."

"Mace Face!" Jay blew a raspberry on the young girl's cheek. As Adam presses the button for their floor.

She scowled in return. "Oh my god, she's so your child dude! That was your face!"

"Well you are interrupting her dinner, little lady likes her food." Adam said in Mason's defense,

=/=/=/=

Meredith wakes up and all she can see is sky. She feels warm water.

"Sit up Me my." Leigh says and she looks over her sister sits floating on a surf board. She's her blonde beautiful lively self and Meredith's heart catches in her chest.

She sits up on her own board. "Is this heaven?"

"An in between place, your brain chose Waikiki Beach." Leigh answers and they float momentarily in silence.

"I was happy here, Where's Adam? He was with us." Meredith starts looking for him.

"He's on shore. See him?" Leigh points.

"Yeah." He stands on the shore in board shorts shirtless holding a baby. "She's mine I can feel it."

"She's beautiful Mere." Leigh smiles proudly but continues. "You have a choice, stay here with me and I'll lead you over or fight."

"Will they be okay without me? I'm tired of fighting." Meredith feels so heavy and tired she honestly considers it.

"They'll be some semblance of okay eventually; they'll be like us though forever lonely."

"She'll be motherless." The sorrow that fills Meredith is unbearable.

"She will."

"Leigh," She looks over and tries to burn this moment into her heart.

"Yeah."

"I miss you deeper than I can say." Tears begin to drip down her face.

"But you can't stay and we both know it."

"Turns out five minutes weren't long enough."

"Lifetimes are short spans Mere." Leigh replies smiling.

"I'm in love with Adam."

"I know go for it!" the water jolts "Fight Mere!"

-/-/-/-/

"No seriously dude, it was the funniest thing ever…we termed it the Meredith hates John anthem!" Jay said.

"I found it for her, by total accident." Adam explains.

"That guy's an asshole." Jay sang

"And that girl's a bitch." Adam sang along

"Baby its natural, no getting away from it." Jay sang

"Sing it out with me and then let it go." Adam sang the verse.

"Fuck that guy he's just an asshole." They sang together.

Adam cracks up at the look on John's face.

"Dude, you deserved what you got you dumped her and married a bigger whore than me." He continues laughing. "That sweet little voice singing that song is hilarious every time."

-/-/-/

A doctor comes up to them in blood covered scrubs and even though Adam's stomach pitches to the floor he finds his feet. He cuddles Mason closer and holds his breath.

"She made it, though not without sacrifice I've removed her spleen, and damaged pieces of her liver, the chest wounds caused a collapsed lung. I also replaced her blood volume twice. She coded on the table once for five minutes and twelve seconds. Barring internal bleeds and or infection she should make a full recovery."

Adam sinks down into his seat and exhales heavily.

-/-/-/-

She wakes to find Adam staring at her.

"Hi, you look like shit." She states dryly giving him a smile.

"Well, we can't all be beauty queens first thing." He retorts.

"We gonna talk about your little confession?" She addresses the elephant in the room.

"What do you mean? I love you that's all there is too it." He gets up and sits on the end of her bed.

"No, you just said that because you thought I was going to die." She said

""No, you're wrong I had to say I love you because if you died and I didn't tell you exactly how I felt and still feel by the way, then I could never look my child in the eye again, if I let go of the one person I love without saying it then I'm a coward." He grabbed her hand holding it gently in his.

"You don't mean it; you love me like you love all your other friends. Love and lust are different things." She looks at her bed covers refusing to look him in the eye while admitting such a painful truth.

"I love you and I will sit here and say it as many times as you need to hear it or until you believe I but you will believe me. And as far as lust goes? Hell yeah I lust after you, every second of the day but that doesn't mean I don't love you with every cell in me."

She looks up at him trying to see the truth in his face. "There are so many reasons, that we don't need to do this Adam."

"List em' I got nothing but time and you made them all up in your own head anyway so shoot." He had the nerve to smile at her. If she had the strength she'd slap him.

"You have I don't even know what going on with Beth."

"I ended things during the two weeks you iced me out and told me to make a choice I did. It's you I love you."

"And another thing? We've fucked on every flat surface we could find for at least a week what did you think?" Adam smiled laughing quietly.

"That you like having sex with me. Wouldn't be the first time." She said honestly looking at him in an unflinching way that makes his insides shake and forces him to break eye contact.

"God, I really fucked this up didn't I?" He glances down at their joined hands and then back up at her.

"Sure, we're great in bed together but I'd love you just the same if you kicked me outta your bed." He counters and Meredith smiles.

"Let's not go that far AJ, I like the sex too." Meredith retorts.

Adam rolled his eyes laughing "Man am I glad that I have you."

"What if we confuse Mason?"

"Mere she's three months old; we'll be married before she ever knows we weren't in first place."

"Married?"

"It's not totally outta the cards for me." He hedges trying not to give away his plans,

"You don't trust me with your heart." She lays out her last and most important argument.

"I didn't trust myself with yours, I love you Mere and I will five minutes from now five years, fifty years from now, when I'm old and all shrunken like the little old man in up I'm still gonna love you." He answers brushing hair behind her ear,

"Up's really sad I watched it and ugly cried all by myself."

"I'll hand you tissues next time." He kisses her cheek. "You're trembling Mere."

"I'm fine. You love me?"

"I really do, I love you now can I-"she cut him off and kissed him.

"Kiss you?" he finished his sentence when she broke the kiss. "Say it back."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "Is that why it hurts to breathe?"

Adam smiles in spite of the seriousness of the situation. "That's very sweet but no you have been stabbed six times and I forgot to call for your pain meds."

"Could you maybe do that? I'm going to lie down again. Did they find Lorenzo yet?" She asks pressing the button to lower the bed.

"No, I've been concerned solely with you so I'm not positive but I don't believe they caught him."

"He took my phone… to taunt you once I died he told me was going to use my voice to drive you over the edge and took it. My ping code is Mace's birthday. They can track him."

"You beautiful smart thing you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"What did I tell you? You Disney Prince lookin' lug?" The nurse walked in.

"Hey Sarah." Adam replied flatly

"What did I say?" Sarah goaded him.

"Not to overwhelm your patient your husband is very big and mean, you aren't afraid to use him but to be fair, we needed it to talk and I can hold my own in a fight."

"It's true he likes ladders and fire…ooh pain meds are nice." Meredith nods smiling.

"No wait come back…" Meredith pouted.

"going to tell the cops about the phone and grab Mace and I'll come back and cuddle with you ok?"

"Mm, okay I'll just cuddle myself." She cuddled her pillow.

"Whatever you are giving her I want some."

Sarah just smiled.

When he comes out to the waiting room she's standing next to Emily holding Mason. "Who's a big girl?" She babbles to the baby.

"Hi mom." He kissed Judy's cheek.

"Sorry. I got here so late flights were booked up. How is she how are you?" She asked as Mason played with her necklace.

"Ems, you seen that cop."

"Coffee machines," She answers looking up from her phone.

"Thanks, can you walk and talk Ma?"

"Done it before son." She said sarcastically while hitching Mason on her hip.

"She's awake mostly, they doped her up, and internal injuries they took out her spleen portions of her liver a collapsed lung and a ton of blood loss."

"God." She swore softly.

"And she had a miscarriage." He said solemnly.

She slapped his shoulder. "You are still sleeping together? What did I tell you?"

"Ma!"

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" She said again.

"Not to do it unless I meant it, but don't hit me again, I meant it. I love her." He defends himself

"Does she know that?" She responds.

"She knows, we're together granted we fought first but-"

"You fought with your injured best friend/girlfriend/ baby's mother?"

"No just more or less heatedly convinced her I meant it when I said I loved her."

"Adam… What did you do?" Her eyes narrow in speculation.

"I bought an engagement ring." He says in a rush. He walks off quickly before she can slap at him again.

She catches up to him when he's speaking to the cop. "That phone you wanted Valentine has it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he stole it from her and intends to antagonize me with it and just so you know if I get my hands on him he'll die bloodier than she almost did and that's a promise."

"We can track him now. Thank you."

"Don't thank me thank Mere, she remembered."

"We'll need her statement soon sir."

"You'll wait for it she's sleeping." He said sternly.

-/-/-/-

After making sure Meredith was okay for a bit and bidding Emily goodbye so she could catch the red eye Adam and his mother went for a walk around the hospital grounds.

Judy looks at the ring. "A little flashy but it fits her."

"How do I tell her about…the miscarriage? I can barely say the word and she'll see it as another loss and I don't think I can do it too her." He kissed the top of Mason's head.

"You have to tell her Adam."

"I know it's just she's going to cry and blame herself for it."

"We'll tell her together." She pats his back.

His phone buzzes. He reads a text sent from Jay's phone and the reads the text to Judy. "I think I'm a bit too high on pain pills for a stage-ment, I think that's supposed to be statement been a while since I've translated Mere's drunk texts though, please help me followed by forty two emoticons and Ps they woke me up boo!"

"Drunken texts?" she asked as they walked toward the hospital entrance.

"My favorite was something like, dude I just bounced a quarter off John's ass and he didn't even wake up."

-/-/-/-

"So I put the baby and the dogs in the closet," Adam walked in and set on the foot of the bed. Judy stood next to the head of the bed. "Did you find Tundra? He refused to leave me. I had hell getting Shine in there she sensed it, she sensed him and went nuts, barking and scratching but she followed Mace in and I hit the 911 speed dial John had set up but he literally kicked the door in and…I grabbed the knife off the kitchen counter I had been cutting pineapple…" She shook her head.

She inhales and closes her eyes. "Tundra is fine, everyone is fine." Judy said handing her the baby. "Stay grounded no living in it, just say it and get it out then you're done." She advised petting down Meredith's hair.

She nods and plays with Mason's hand. "He advanced on me and I just…I froze because I crammed my baby in a closet AJ on the off chance you'd think like me."

"Well I did Mere. "He said and she looked up talking only to him.

"I remembered when Beth told me to maintain distance and to avoid contact with the attacker I tried but I tripped over the rug and he held me down and stabbed me. Mason, she cried and distracted him. I kicked him hard and sent him through a window I got up and ran but he caught me and just kept stabbing, screaming about how dare I leave him…I was his you had no right to touch me. I was lucky my brat was still alive, I went over furniture, he threw me and started stabbing blindly he rambled about the phone. I played dead until he left and crawled into the bedroom."

After all of the cops had left Adam paces in front of her bed. "I can't do it Mom, not after, I can't please…"

"You can't what?" Meredith said becoming alarmed. "Be with me?"

"It's not that sweetheart, go outside Adam. Take Mason." His mom orders and he stands outside the door waiting for another piece of Meredith's world to crumble. Mason babbles at him occasionally slapping his chest to punctuate her point.

"Meredith honey, there's no nice easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. You had a miscarriage due to the attack."

There's a moment of total silence.

The sobs are so loud and intense Adam feels them as though he himself is crying.

"Mom, I was… when Adam said I was pregnant and I said…I didn't mean that." Her tears falling makes her voice shake.

Adam sucks back his own tears. He walks back in and crosses to her. "Look at me Mere, God is not punishing you because we joked about not being ready for another child, you do not in any way deserve what's happening to you."

"I'm tired of losing the things and people that I love!" she sobs.

"I know you are baby." He pulls her into his chest and kisses the top of her head. "I know."

"And I'm pissed off, every bone in my body hurts, he made me hide my baby, he killed my sister and my freakin' cat AJ! And he just gets away? Where's the justice in that?"

"We're going to find justice, I promise you." Adam said as Mason reaches over and smacks Meredith on top of the head. "I think she was aiming for comforting pat and over shot a little." Adam said and Meredith starts laughing.

"I love you Macey." She gives the baby a teary smile and takes her from Adam.

-/-/-/-

The phone rings in Adam's ear as he watches Meredith sleep.

"Hey."

"Hey Beth, listen I know we had an agreement to not really talk until wounds had healed but I need to thank you."

"Why?"

"You taught Mere self-defense didn't you?" He stares down at his visitor hospital bracelet.

"How'd you?"

"Beth, she said you told her to maintain distance and use any opening she had. Granted he stabbed her six times but he had her fear for Mason on his side but she still kicked him clean through a window."

"God, is she okay?"

"She's fine, John and I didn't even think too…"

"She's a single mother it's a good skill to have Adam stalker or not." Beth said honestly and he can imagine her shrugging off his gratitude.

"Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

"Hold on a second, No baby you can't roll over." He reaches over to stop Meredith mid-roll.

-/-/-/

Meredith can't see in the steam of her first shower post stitches but she can hear the door open. "Who is it? I've been attacked way too many times to die like the chick in psycho fuck that!"

"Just me." Adam's reply rumbles close to her ear.

"What are you doing in here? We're gonna get caught and I don't feel the least bit sexy just now." She gripes.

"Well I was planning to wash your back." Adam steps up behind her and takes the loofa. "And you're front and few other places if you're feelin' kinky." He looks at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert." Is her retort as she hands him the soap bottle. She hears the bottle squelch.

"This smells nice, I like it." He said beginning to wash at the top of her back.

"He ruined my tattoo you know." She said quietly.

"We'll get it fixed." He sweeps the loofa lower and lower. Down her back and over her bottom. "I'm just glad to keep you. "He turned her around.

"Oh so I'm a kept woman?" her brow arches and the corner of her mouth lifts.

He washes her meticulously and without looking up. "Kept, claimed whatever term works for you baby."

"You are cruisin' for a bruisin' AJ." He chuckles softly when she shivers at the touch to her breast. He kisses each of the scars gently.

"I meant no matter how hard anybody else tries to keep us a part come hell fire, or high water we belong to each other." He clarifies lips pressed to her ribcage.

"We can't do it this yet… I don't think I have the strength." She said thickly.

"Then we'll just do this until the water gets cold." He lifts her off her feet and her breath hitches as he presses her into the shower wall kissing her. The kisses change from hard to soft and back again.

They stay like that kissing until… "Where are you guys?"

"Making out in the shower Jay, you need something?" Adam answers calmly not looking away from Meredith or bothering to move her hands from his hair.

"You two have no sense of decency that's nasty. "Jay complains.

"Are you jealous Jay?" Meredith asked.

"No, your kid is hungry."

"OH for the love of baby formula can't you feed her? Just once?" Adam asks.

"She makes that face." He said/

"Put me down AJ." She demands irritated.

"Nooo, please!" he whines but puts her down.

"Thank you kindly. I'm coming Jay hold your pretty little horses."

"Cock block." Adam mutters

Meredith grabbed her bright Smurf blue gift shop robe and puts it on she pops Adam's bare butt as she walks off. "As if we were gonna go there." She smiled at him.

"Did you just smack my ass?"

"You worked in the single most homoerotic sport known to man don't act like I'm the first, innocence doesn't suit you baby." She teases.

-/-/-/-

Meredith stands in her house for a solid five seconds before turning back to Adam and Mason in the doorway. "Uh huh, nope not happening I can't!"

"Okay, so I thought this might happen let's drive up to Ashville just me you and Mace."

"That's like a ten hour drive." She points out.

"We'll do it over a few days and stay until they catch him."

"Do I get radio control?" She bargains.

"I hate you and yet I love you…it's very confusing emotionally you know?"

"That's a yes, can you pack for me? I can't… go in there."

"Got it."

-/-/-/-

"I'll get Mason; you unlock the doors and let the dogs run." She said when they pull into the drive way,

"Mere you aren't allowed to lift her yet you know that." He drops the keys in the cup holder of the console.

"Just once won't hurt."

"It might, compromise baby, I'll hand her to you and won't make you share for the next two hours." He leans over and kisses her.

Mason whimpers. "Alright kid, don't get your diaper in a twist Daddy's comin'."

-/-/-/-/-

There's something quiet and peaceful about being in Adam's "House on the side of a mountain." as he calls it.

She wants to go grocery shopping alone and Adam lets her and she thinks something might be up with him until she sees the cruiser back a pace tailing her.

"Love you too Adam." She whispers to herself and turns up The National's new album.

She pulls in to the grocery store parking lot. "Hey hunky cop who's name I don't know, come in with me it'll be quicker if you just stay up with me." She calls out her rolled down window. He's walking up when she gets out of the truck.

"You know we're gonna find this guy. Right?" He said confidently shooting her a knee knocking grin.

"I just hope. I've learned I know nothing when it comes to Lorenzo Valentine officer. You sound like my boyfriend."

"New relationship?"

"Not new just different, why?" She walks over and grabs a cart.

"You smiled when you said boyfriend."

-/-/-/-

Meredith is pulling up to the house when her phone rings. As turns down Gavin Degraw's "Best I Ever Had." And answers.

"Hey baby, can you check the mail on your way in?" Adam said and she can hear Branny yipping in the background.

"Lazy ass, Yeah and thanks for the hot piece of tail, tailin' me." She returns grinning teasing him.

"Merely accidental glad you enjoyed though." He chuckled glad they would never lose being friends.

"Two words AJ, Channing Tatum, looks just like him." She cuts the engine getting out.

"That dude looks like John, predictable baby." He retorts.

"I love you, come get the groceries." She orders.

"You bet." He hangs up.

-/- /-/-/-

There is a single envelope in the mail box with her name written across it in Adam's unique scrawl. She almost starts up the walk to remind him about the groceries but she open's the envelope a monogrammed "MC." Note card greets her.

Meredith it's simple follow the ribbons to your surprises.

AJ

She unties the bright yellow ribbon from around the door knob and follows it up the stairs unwinding it from its loops around the bannister into the bedroom. On the dresser is a note in her own hand and the next ribbon.

She reads Meredith Pearson: 822-767-3445, I am now your publicist next time you feel like doing something stupid call me first!- She follows the arrow and flips it over Our humble and snarky beginning, Yellow symbolizes friendship keep going.-Adam 

She follows the next ribbon of purple velvet down the stairs and into the living room to find Branny growling at a small animal carrier on the couch.

"What in the world Branny Boo?!" She opens the cage a timid white kitten creeps out. The note tied to her neck reads: I know what you're thinking I'll take allergy shots, her name is Gatsby I REALLY do love you! Purple symbolizes transformation and loyalty.-Adam

She picks up the pink silk ribbon holding the kitten in one hand she follows the ribbon into the kitchen over the table and around the sink to see it attached to an umbrella stroller holding Mason.

"Can I have this Mace Face?" She took the note from the baby. "Thank you baby girly."

What better representation of love and where we've ended up than her, don't pick her up and put the cat down no shots yet! One more-Adam

"Ok, the last ribbon let's see where it goes," Mason tugs the one end of the white ribbon Meredith picked up and it tugged back. "Outside it is then."

They turn the corner and Adam is standing amongst champagne rose petals and… root beer.

"That's cute AJ, Nice recall." She gives him a glittering smile.

"No alcohol on your pain meds."

"Come here please." He holds out his hand and she realizes the ribbon is tied to his wrist.

"Okay." Her voice shakes and she steps around the stroller.

He laughs. "Bring the baby, Meredith she has something I need." She goes back.

They stand before him a moment and he bends to retrieve a velvet pouch from behind Mason.

"You're good at this hide and seek thing Macey!" he ruffles her sparse curls.

He Dumps the ring into his hand and it glitters in the sun on his palm.

He takes a deep breath and says what's on his heart. "You have seen me at my best and at my worst and still managed to like me at the end of it all. We've been through hell, seven kinds of it even and we almost messed this up but I'm glad we didn't and not for Mason but selfishly, I'm glad for me, because you make me so happy. No matter what Mere, you give me love and joy, acceptance and I want to spend every second of every day trying to make you feel that way too. You're my best friend and so much more than that so…" He takes her left hand.

When he hits one knee Meredith's heart jumps. "Holy crap." She breathes and he laughs.

"Will you marry me Meredith?"

"Yes, of course." He slides the ring on her finger. He stands and she kisses him. "I love you." She says and he kisses her again "Good, I was hoping, I love you too."

"Ok, stop kissing it's gross," comes from the side of the porch. They break apart and Meredith sees Jay.

"Alright let's see the ring!" He said coming closer/

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to look at it." Meredith said staring down at her hand.

"Of course you did that's classic." Adam said laughing.

"Alright show me I gotta send this vid to the wife and Trish." Jay said.

Mason pulled on the ribbon and Adam startled. "Oh yeah, white it's a symbol for marriage." He tells Meredith.

He picked up Mason as Meredith showed off her ring. "Mama said yes! Thanks for your help we make a good team even if all you did was play in the ribbon and try to pet and or eat Gatsby."

"Adam, I can't believe you bought me a kitten." He shrugged.

She kissed him. "Thank you for all of this it means so much."

"I love you, it's all worth it." He said.

"Love you too."

"Oh Shit! I need to get the groceries!" He hands her Mason and heads for the driveway.

-/-/-/-

I own nothing but Meredith and Mason! One more chapter and this story is done guys. Would you like a sequel? Meredith's ring will be posted to my profile. Thank you and please review.-Meghan


	16. End: Got My Hands On A Miracle

There's a peace to lying with Mason on his chest and watching Meredith sit in the bay window the sun glinting off her hair as she sits with her coffee and her Ipad.

"What you thinking about?"

She looks up and smiles. "Christmas wedding?"

"Oh god, it's begun."

"Like you expected less, I plan in my sleep AJ." She got up and stretched.

"You really should have had a starter husband…."

"Look, I maybe your third wife but I plan to be your last. I get that this is old hat for you and you can really care less where we get married or how but it's a big deal to me! It's an even bigger deal because it's you."

"Way, to make me feel like shit Mere." He said as she walked around to her side of the bed getting back in bed.

"Come here baby," she shook her head. "Seriously baby." He grabbed her wrist pulling her toward him. "I'm sorry we can have the biggest fanciest wedding you want. I was only teasing honey."

Really, you mean it? How fancy?" She leans over him eyes glittering as she smiled.

"I'm scared, because I know what you're thinking,"

"What am I thinking?" she leaned down to kiss Mason who was busy playing with Adam's chest hair.

"That you've always loved the Biltmore."

"Isn't it freaky, how well we know each other?" Meredith Joked.

"You sound like that rebound ditz I dated between Amy and Beth. Please stop."

"I love doing that only because it makes your skin crawl." She leaned over him and kissed him. "I love you." She said as a thunderous knock sounded and the dogs went ape shit.

"I'll get it." She said.

"Hang on I'm coming with you."

"So we answer the door together now?" She looked over her shoulder at him as she got back up.

"Is your stalker still on the loose?" he asked sitting the baby in the pack and play that end of the bed.

"Don't remind me."

"Well… can you blame me for being paranoid?"

"No."

"Come on then." She said walking in front of him. He yanked her back against him. "What?"

"Baby toy, watch your step." He left his hand on her stomach. They walk down the stairs.

Meredith opens the door to a uniformed officer.

"I'm leiutent Casey with Ashville PD, I was sent here by Tampa PD to tell you that your attacker was killed in a standoff in Omaha. Apparently he was from there but anyway he chose death by cop."

Adam wasn't expecting what came next she turned and cried in his arms. "Its okay, it's over. It's finally over Mere."

The cop nodded at him and left. He closed the door.

"Is it awful I'm more relieved than sad?" She sniffled

"No, honey it just means you're human if you weren't relived he was done terrorizing you I'd think you were crazy."

"Come on I'll make you breakfast." Adam offered. He leaned down and kissed her. "Will you not wear a shirt so I can watch you jump around when bacon grease pops you?"

"Sadist." He returned kissing her again.

"Go get the baby."

"She's quiet lets fool around for a bit." He backed her up until her feet hit the bottom stair.

"I've already had sex on the stairs with-"

"Don't finish that sentence." He admonished putting his index finger to her lips.

"What makes you think I was talking about John?" She asked eyebrows rising.

He kissed her again and turned around. "You go get her." He smacked her on the rear and turned for the kitchen.

"And bring me a shirt!" he shouted up at her.

"Puss." She shouted back climbing the stairs.

-/-/-/-

"Look I am getting married on the 24th at the LIoncrest and that's that we agreed on ranunculus, camellias. Hydrangeas, red roses, anemones, and variegated tulips and if you can't do that then I'll find another fucking florist!" Meredith shouted as she stood in the kitchen.

"Baby, is there a reason you just bit the head off the florist and spit it back at her?" Adam asked as he walked in the little wash room off the kitchen with Mason holding on to his fingers and walking in front of him.

"I'm stressed."

"I can see that sweetheart."

She walked pat him with tears in her eyes and shut herself in the downstairs bath room.

"Uh oh." Mason said.

"Yeah, uh oh is one expression for it." He picked her up. "Let's go fix Mama, Sugar Butt."

Mason laughed. "Is Sugar Butt funny?" He smiled at his other girl.

"Mere…" he knocked on the bathroom door. "Let me in."

"No." The water faucet came on "I'm fine, really I'm just- I'm fine."

"No, you aren't the thing about us being together is I know when you're bull shitting me."

I'm just-"

"Don't say fine, you'll piss me off. Unlock the door." He demands through the door in a semi- yell

She unlocked the door. He sat the baby down in the hallway. He walked into the bathroom and knelt down in front of her where she sat on the closed toilet. "What's the problem Meredith?"

"I love you; I mean you know that right?" She clarified.

"Well yes, of course."

"I'm overwhelmed, Andee and I started our business and I have to go to L.A. next week to make sure everything is right for the Dallas account and its winter premiere. I have to do it all myself because she's visiting Mike on his movie set and I understand her need to put her marriage first I do-"She threw her hands up.

"But you have a relationship to put first and a wedding to plan too." He gives voice to her thoughts and wipes away a tear tracking down her cheek.

"And Thanksgiving with your family."

"Hire someone Mere; you had a PA for a reason."

"I just want it all to be right." She sniffled unrolling some toilet paper she blew her nose.

"And it will be baby but we both know this isn't about Andee or the flowers. Just say it."

"I miss my mom, I know that your Mom has so stepped up and stepped into some shoes she didn't have too but I miss my mom, I miss my family." She began crying again. "I didn't think it was going to affect me this way she's been gone a long time and…I picked my dress out by myself Adam. I'm by myself and it's really real for the first time in a long time." Her chin wobbled a bit as she held herself in check.

"Why did you do that? You should have called one of the girls or my mom, hell I'd of gone with you." He leans up and kisses her cheek.

"That's bad luck."

"Everyone was busy, Trish was doing stuff I lined up for her, Andee's been managing Mike. You were shooting Denise had the flu and your mom had your cousin's baby shower."

"Still damn it baby, you should have said something. Go put it on."

"Do what? No!"

"I can be objective; I'll tell you if it's right or not."

"No. that's a bad idea. I don't want my groom to tell me my ass looks big or something. Besides it's at the store I still need one more fitting."

"Call my mom and Emily you guys have gotten close she wants to be there for you. I know you have trouble making friends with people who aren't me because I'm totally fucking awesome but Ems, is a great girl."

"I know you are awesome." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mere what the fuck is a variegated tulip?" Meredith laughed and kissed him as Mason crawled into the room and over Adam's lap trying to get to Meredith. "Mama didn't go pee without you no worries baby."

-/-/-/-

The curtain is pulled and she steps out in her dress. Judy, Trish, and Emily are silent.

"I look fat? It's ugly right?"

"No." Trish said quietly, tears brim her eyes

"Mom?"

"It's perfect Meredith but no more doing things on your own. We're family either way."

The strapless ivory fit and flare with champagne all over beading fit her to perfection.

"Will Adam like it?" I can't eat a thing from now til the wedding but I feel like a princess in it." She swayed a little/

"Then it's the right dress. "Emily said.

"And the only thing Adam cares about is what you got going on underneath the dress." Trish teased.

"Christ Trish!" Meredith swore eyebrows rising.

"I know just how twisted you are don't make me out all your kinky lil perversions in front of his mother." Trish retorted and Meredith shot her an icy glare.

"Don't kill her brides maids are hard to come by since you don't like women!" Judy added in.

"Gee Thanks Mom!"

-/-/-/-

"Whatcha doin Baby? What's this?" Adam asked picked up the piece of paper and stole one of the whipped cream covered egg beaters.

She snatched the paper away. "Those are my wedding vows take your egg beater and get out of my kitchen."

"We're writing our vows? You can't cook, what is this shit?" He looked around the kitchen with a bewildered expression.

"AJ," She said in a warning tone.

"Yes baby?"

"Get far away from me." She stared him down.

"I can't believe you're cooking thanksgiving dinner."

"We're a family and it's a holiday I'm trying so fucking bite me asshat!"

"And it's a normal holiday at the Copeland-Pearson house. Where do I put the luggage?" Jay asked striding in.

"Niecey! I'm cooking." Meredith said brightly as her friend walked in.

"God help us all where's Judy?"

"I'm trying people!" She defends her efforts.

"And you got the whipped cream right!" Adam said licking the beater. He kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna remember that." He wiggled his eyebrows grinning.

"Happy Thanksgiving you fucking perv." Meredith muttered.

"I love you too baby!" Adam said unfazed as he went to help Jay carry in luggage.

-/-/-/-

"Baby!" Adam yells.

"What? I'm putting the rolls in the oven and basting the turkey before I go pick up the others from the airport."

"Come here!"

"I got it Darlin'." Judy said.

She ran up the stairs afraid she might be missing Mason's first steps. "Where are you?"

"Master bathroom." He calls out.

"I'm not looking at your poop!" She swings past the top banister post and goes down the hall.

"That was one time. One!"

"It was enough." She turns the corner and swings through the door to see him standing at the sink. "What did you do to your face?" She said warily.

Gone was his beard and in its place were thin lines of hair starting at his side burns and going down the jawline and up over his top lip and down his chin.

"I felt like a change." He replied nonchalantly.

"Before the family photos?"

"We're doing that? "His eyebrows crunch.

"I have a photographer coming at sunset."

"I can shave it off."

"No leave it; we'll just have pictures of you looking like an idiot." She gripes.

"Babe," he tries to smooth things over.

"I liked the beard; I liked your face how it was that's all. Grow it out or shave it clean before the wedding." She turned and left.

"Mere you never cared before." He followed her.

"I wasn't your girlfriend before."

"Fiancée."

"Yeah that! I gotta go or I'm gonna leave Trish stranded in airport with Ron and the Mizanan's. I love you bye honey, keep Mace outs the Christmas décor." She hollers and the door slams shut behind her.

-/-/-/-

When Meredith returns Jay is tossing a fully dressed Mason in the air and catches her.

"Who dressed her? It's cute." Meredith asked. Mason wears a tutu made of rich fall colors and brown tights. Her shirt reads. "I'm what my family is thankful for this year."

"Ok shoes and headband check. Come here Macey." Adam said coming from her room.

"Adam dressed her." Judy answered. Meredith raised her eyebrows and smirked at him

"What I can dress my child accordingly. Give her here, let's fix this wild hair of yours sugar bear."

"I didn't say anything." She justified.

"Why do you look like Sheamus? Lose a bet?" Mike asked Adam.

He flipped Mike off and continued brushing Mason's blonde hair that had finally filled out. She had Meredith's thickness and Adam's wild curls.

She begins to whine as he puts the headband on. "No ma'am the bow stays in and the shoes stay on you know this." He said slightly stern.

"Uncle Jay, come be mean and put the lady's shoes on. Hold on Trish soon as we're finished we'll come say hi!"

"Why's it gotta be me? The kid's part hillbilly she hates shoes."

"Because it's usually me on shoe duty."

After getting her shoes on Adam turns her in his lap. "All done." He used the sign for done. "Give Daddy kiss. "She stands in his lap and kissed him directly between the eyes. "Thank you for that."

"Mason who's that?" Meredith points to Trish.

Mason points to Andee. "Dee Dee."

"Yes, that's your Dee Dee. Who's that?" Adam points to Jay. Mason takes a deep breath and screams. "Jay! Jay!" and laughs.

"Jay, you finally have a crazed fan girl." Mike teased.

"She's not crazed we just love each other huh Mace?"

"Tee!" Mason finally said reaching for Trish.

"She's used to seeing you on face time it took a second." Adam said. "Takes her a bit when I come home too. She ran into Mere's office when I was putting my stuff up she thought my voice was in the laptop from Skype calls."

She hugged Adam's neck one last time. "I'll be here honey, go see Tee." He handed her over.

-/-/=/=

"Need help baby?" Adam asked as he stood behind her in the kitchen.

"Nope, I can cook I raised my sister I just choose not to." He moved aside a strand of her curled hair. He kissed her neck. "You look so pretty." She wore a deep orange backless long sleeved dress with grey tights and brown boots. Her hair was curled but down. She wore very little make up.

"Thank you; wear your jeans and brown dress shirt for pictures ok? I know it's weird but I want some casual family pictures before the wedding."

"Ok so you don't need help but I'm offering." He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Have I mentioned that I love you today?"

"I love you too; you don't want to watch the game?"

"I prefer hockey and my favorite toy is taking her nap I'm all yours. What the hell is this Mere?" He stirred brown liquid in a pot.

"It's supposed to be giblet gravy I think I did it wrong."

"We won't tell anyone and feed it to Mike."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I still hate your facial hair."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"It makes your face look fat but your lips look oddly fuller. It's weird."

"I feel loved."

"You should I haven't shaved it in your sleep. Happy Thanksgiving."

He turned her face and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"Quit making out and set the table." Judy said from behind them.

"Damn." Adam muttered, Meredith laughed. "She does realize we never make out, we have a baby!"

"I do not care. Set the table."

"Mom's bitchy someone didn't get to finish the Macy Parade." Meredith teased.

=/-/-/-

Just as they're sitting down to dinner Andee and Meredith's phones start ringing. "I'll drop the damn thing in your wine glass baby." Adam said dead seriously as he put green bean casserole on Mason's plate.

I'm turning it off."

"He's just jealous Because Josh Henderson flirt tweets you and he has those sexy mismatched eyes." Andee pointed out.

"But I don't flirt back I'm faithful you have nothing to worry about though he does have pretty eyes."

"The size of the rock on your hand, dude's ballsy." Ron adds.

"Exactly!" Adam defends.

"Let's talk about something else." Judy said trying to get things back on task.

"Stop being paranoid and eat. Tell me if it sucks." Meredith said.

"Don't be honest, Lie!" Mike said. "Honesty plus cooking skill equals tears." He continued.

-/-/-/-

"Holy mother fucker what did you do?" Adam said as he walked in the house still on the phone. "No, not you my almost wife there's a big show sized tree my house. Yes, Jay a fucking real one it's Mere you know the fucking Douglass fur giant is real." Adam hung up the phone.

"You said I could I asked before you left." She reminds him.

"How tall is it 12 feet?"

"Fourteen."

"Meredith!" he yelled.

"I got excited and the ceilings are 16 feet I checked."

"How'd you get it in the house?"

"I hired people."

Adam began climbing the other side of the ladder. "What are you doing get the hell down! No ladders remember? No ladders for AJ!"

"I'm not spearing Jeff Hardy I'm helping you put lights on your monster tree. Shut up and accept it T-rex arms."

"Screw you, jolly green giant!"

"I missed you how're the appearances?"

"Missed you more." He leaned over and kissed her. A light flashed. They look over and Judy's holding up her phone. "What it's the only cute thing you have ever done on a ladder I recorded it for posterity."

"Mom! You let her buy a 14 foot tree."

"No, you did I stopped her from making you flock it be grateful."

"Here I'll do the ladder stuff you get down and do the midget person stuff."

Mere honey?"

"Yeah?"

"There aren't like woodland creatures in here are there?" He looked warily into the dense tree branches.

"Why you afraid of a little rabies?"

"Yes I am, I'm afraid to ask the next question but do we have a Christmas tree theme?"

"Black and silver."

"Cool, can I make Mason's first ornament with her?"

"No way is she going to be still enough for a mold of her hand."

"I'm Edge and I'm awesome I can bend one little baby to my will!"

"You keep thinkin' that there stud."

-/-/-/-

"MOM!"

"MA!"

Adam and Meredith shouted at the same time.

"What?"

"I need help with my tie!"

"I need to be buttoned into my dress! Who has Mason? Fuck who gave her to Amy!"

"I'll go get the baby from Amy before you divorce me before we even hit the altar."

"We're raising a sadist she was trying to pull out Phil lip ring, I love this child." He hollered into the bride's chambers.

"Give her here," Jay said. "Hi tiny female Adam."

"Wait for it," Adam said.

Mason screamed. Then quietly said "Jay Jay!"

-/-/-/=

"I can't carry Mason and the flowers I don't even really know why I bought em'." She said standing in the hallway off the veranda.

"Why are you carrying Mason?" Emily asked.

"She's walking me or really I'm doing the walking but anyway she's my escort down the aisle."

-/-/-/-

"It's time ladies line up for the processional please." The planner named Angela said.

Meredith squatted down in front of Mason which was a feat in her dress. "Ready for Mama and daddy to get married?" Mason doesn't even look up just continues playing with Tinky.

"This is the part where you tell me not to be nervous that Daddy's the right guy!"

"Da Da!" She smiles up at Meredith.

"That'll have to do." She tries to take Tinky from her grasp and Mason yells causing Trish to glance back.

"Ok so we're taking Tinky down the aisle." She stands the girl up and begins to fix her dress of light pink and silver tulle and organza. She straightens the flower embroidered bodice. "You look pretty Macey." She picks the girl up and puts her on her hip.

Mason holds Tinky under one arm and tries to open Meredith's locket with her hands.

"Mason honey, don't multi task in my arms I'm not Daddy!" the doors open again and at the end of the long aisle is Adam. "Look Mace." She points to Adam and distracts her from the locket.

"Da Da! " Adam smiles at them and the closer she gets to end of the garden veranda where the altar stands she can see tears in his eyes.

Which causes Meredith to tear up. Mason drops the locket and begins stroking Meredith's face.

"I'm ok sweet girl, happy tears." She kisses the palm of Mason's hand and holds it in her own as she walks the final steps.

"Need help?" Adam asks voice a little thick.

"Please, she's heavy and I can barely breathe in this dress."

"You look beautiful." He takes Mason. "And you Macey are the prettiest baby in the joint." He kissed her. "Hi Sugar, I'd hold you but you wanna go see Jay?"

Mason nods. "Jay jay!"

"I'm maid of honor I get her doofus?" Trish said.

"She'll fight you to get to Jay its ugly teeth and nails and screaming just ask Denise."

Adam hands over Mason to Jay.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The preacher asks.

"I give myself freely and without reservation." Meredith answers and she hears Adam's quick in draw of breath as if he hadn't been expecting her response.

"Today we are gathered here to stand as witness on the day Meredith and Adam have chosen to join their lives together before God. Please join hands and face each other." The preacher directs. Meredith shivers as a cold wind drifts past her.

"Hold on a second." Adam took off his suit jacket and settles it around her shoulders. He lifts her hair from under the collar of his jacket. "Better? I like your hair down."

"Yes, thank you."

He retook his position. "Okay you can continue."

"Adam and Meredith have chosen to make my job easy and write their own vows, they flipped a coin and Adam is going first."

"When you told me you wanted to write our own vows my heart stopped for a second in fear until I realized I should just do what I did for my book and use my journals, yes you're in them. Quite a bit actually." He smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

"From the moment I met you I knew two things, you were tough and smarter than me. You went into a male driven business at nineteen and carved out your own place. I admired how unshakeable and reliable you were. You reminded me and of my mother and still do quite often. You are the person I trust above everyone else to be honest with me. I'm not sure I can pin point the moment I went from caring for you to loving you but just because I was slower in expressing myself truly doesn't mean I don't adore you in every way because I do."

"I promise to always be the person you can lean on when you need a shoulder, I promise to listen closely not only to what you say but what you can't put into words. I promise to never leave you alone. I promise to walk through the rest of my life with you by my side, I promise to put you first in all things. I promise to be faithful only to you from this day forward. I promise to hold your hand even when I'm ninety and you're eighty. I promise to make you feel important and as though you are all I ever see. I vow in front of God and everyone here that I'm going to love you with all that I am until the day I die."

"Wow..!..."

"I know what you are thinking I swear I wrote them myself."

She laughed. "I spent forever writing and rewriting my vows until I realized it wasn't a press release and no one was going criticize it, that likely only you will remember what I say today because you have memory of an elephant on a bad day even, so I'm just going to speak from the heart and hope it all comes out all right."

"I never even saw you coming until it was too late, I think I loved you from the moment I met you, you were so pissed off and not because the company was using your mistake against you but because it was going to hurt people you loved. You always loved other people so I kept quiet and tried instead to be someone you needed rather than wanted. I love the stupid things no one even knows about like the fact that I have to stand on my tip toes and hop just a little to hug you properly. I love that you taught my sister to drive in the most expensive car you owned. I love the kindness in your tone when you tell me Mason has to learn things for herself as though you remember I grew up being a mother."

"I promise to always be honest with you and tell you no before letting you do something stupid. I promise to believe in your dreams with you. I promise to be the one you can always count on. I promise to treat your heart with care and that my actions be thoughtful. I promise to not always be so serious and have more fun and be silly with you, I promise to listen to you and make you laugh I promise you will always be my first and last thought of the day. I promise to give you one song advance warning before turning off Pantera." He laughs at that." I promise to spend my life making you feel even more loved than you make me feel and that's a lot. I vow all these things before God! Your turn Rev."

"May I have the rings please?" the preacher asks.

Jay hands Mason the ring. "Can you hand Daddy the ring? Yes, I know it's pretty it doesn't go in your mouth. Hand it too Daddy good girl." She hands Adam the ring and nearly launches herself out of Jay's arms to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Macey, you can be a part of this come here, come on, Yeah, are you sleepy?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

He slid the ring on her finger. "This ring seals and symbolizes my promises to you for eternity."

She takes the ring from Trish and slides it on to his hand. "This ring will stand as a physical marker of my promises to you today and forever."

"We're married, you can do your power vested in me thing now." Meredith told the preacher.

"She's just naturally bossy its part of her charm." Adam tells the preacher.

"By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you Man and wife you may kiss your bride." The preacher said dryly.

He leaned down and kissed Meredith softly. "We paid that man to say a grand total of ten words." He whispered against her lips laughingly.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him again. She whispered in his ear. "My something blue? One word, corset."

"That's patently unfair to tell me that now before I can do anything about it. Why do you taste like peppermint bark?"

"My lip gloss."

"Stop making out pregnant girl has to pee." Trish whisper yelled.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell you later, reverend do nothing announce us." Meredith demands.

"It is with only mild joy that I announce Mr. and Mrs. Adam Joseph Copeland."

=/-/-

When it comes time for the first dance. "I need you to turn around and close your eyes." Meredith said.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to make your wedding gift a surprise please, do it."

"Now, ooh okay microphone it was a mistake to give me this. As I was going to say, at first I thought of making your gift something the two of us alone would understand but then I thought of something better, anyone perchance know who Adam's favorite bands are? Jay, you can't play you're the male me so it'd be unfair."

"I'm like your brother husband but without kinky sex and house cleaning." Jay joked back beer in hand.

"No one wants to venture a guess? Well then come on out boys."

The first chords to The Foo Fighters' Miracle begin. "You can turn around AJ."

There on the stage is none other than The Foo Fights. Adam's jaw drops. "Oh my god, how did you- I don't even-that's Dave Grohl."

"I know I have a few contacts, this is meant to be our first dance are you-"he pulls her to him.

"This is a departure from the Christmas music."

"I thought you deserved something completely for you."

"Thank you this is beyond cool and very sneaky of you but I have something completely for me. That's you. At the end of the day as long as I have you I'm good."

"Just to warn you my gift probably won't be that extravagant."

"I don't need a gift, I'm here with you and Mason and I'm lucky. I never thought in a million years that it'd be you at the end of the aisle waiting on me. So, like you say I'm good." She lays her head on his chest/

-/-/-/-

"So we're doing speeches and I thought I'd give one." John said. "I'm a little dense at times so it took me awhile to figure out Mere wasn't mine, at least not in any permanent way. The first clue I got was when we had to tell her I was in a TLC match with Adam. So, we knock on the door she takes one look at us and our guilty puppy that peed on the rug faces and says, "What?"

"Adam said in a very calm even tone. "We have a TLC match coming up you do not have to go. She leaves her own hotel room and starts walking down the hall toward Vince's suites. We go after her. So Adam says come on baby don't be mad at me. I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to John that I'm not willing to do myself."

"I love you too but that's not comforting because you're crazy and will do anything you are mentally unstable but hey you are charming so I let it slide. My boyfriend is afraid of heights and has no sense of balance I've seen him trip on curbs."

"This is true and I'm evil and laughed when you fell." Meredith interrupted.

"So then Meredith punches Adam, I think she was aiming for a throat punch but hit him in the chest. Apparently Adam had broken a promise about not doing anymore TLC matches. Truth be told she was more upset that he'd agreed to do the match than she was for me to be in the match, but I still didn't get it, not until one day I was upstairs and I heard her laughing. Clear as a bell and uproariously. She was so happy and he'd just called her to say hi, neither I nor anyone else has ever made her that happy so simply. Meredith used to tell me love's meant to be simple in its pure form and she was right, so congrats to you both and keep her happy or I will come after you."

"I'm next!" Jay shouted getting up.

"Oh God, Here we go." Meredith said groaning.

"Can I just speak for all of us when I say fucking finally?"

Everyone laughs. "So anyone who really knows Meredith and Adam knows that their friendship started via text and because you can go back through text I have decided with the help of Trish to read some of them."

"What?! No, no, no, Mere votes no." Meredith rambled.

"My best man speech Mere gets no vote."

"you told me to call you the next time I felt like doing something stupid, this is a courtesy text I'm about to snowboard down an incline on a lunch tray."

Trish reads Meredith's response text. "I can't spin stupid honey, I can spin horny adultery, and I can spin ladder climbers even crazy but not plain stupid."

"Anyone ever tell you that snobby I'm better than you shtick is really hot? Because it is."

Trish laughed before reading. "You get off bossy chicks I'll remember that should I need to procure a hooker for you but this is not happening. I like my job."

"You and I are gonna friends baby, watch and see."

"Too many chairs to the head? Baby, is not my name."

Three months later.

"Is the nudity thing a wrestler thing? John is naked an inordinate amount of time."

"Are you a prude Mere?"

"I prefer the term selective."

Three months after that. "And this is when you know they're real friends." Jay said.

"I need tampons, will you bring me some?"

"If this does not prove my love for you nothing will."

"Oh this one is sad Jay." Trish said.

"Yo, Mere? Where are you baby I can't find you anywhere? Did you get lost in the airport again?"

"In Tampa my Dad died. Please tell me you will stay of trouble just until I can get back."

"I'm on my way."

"There are many more but a few months ago I got this text." Trish said.

"I'm going to hell we just had sex in a hospital bathroom. Don't tell anyone."

"You whore I said don't tell anyone. Not tell everyone!" Meredith picked up a Christmas ornament and threw it at Trish's head.

"That was brave." Trish continues.

"You're telling me if I catch chlamydia I won't know if it's from Adam or the sink!"

Adam laughed. "I ain't even mad, that's funny."

"Legs crossed let's hope that doesn't happen."

"I got this one a few days before Adam proposed. It reads." Jay said.

"You know how I know I love Mere?"

"Uh how?"

"She sleeps like one of those people in a Nyquil commercial. She drooled on me and I still think she's pretty and awesome!"

"And we stole your phones and checked for the last message." Trish said.

Jay read. "Morning baby, it's going to be a great day so don't stress and get all flippy enjoy it because at the end of the day no matter what happens I love you and that's all that matters. Can't wait to see you. I love you forever and then some."

"That was really sweet, thank you. I love you too. I'll be the one in white just in case the girl in pink tries to steal the show."

"I love her so much, coolest best thing we ever did."

"Yeah, you can say that because you didn't wake up with a foot in your face."

"Ha-ha! Love you baby!

"Whatever see you in a bit."

"In short you guys have driven us crazy and made us proud." Jay said.

"Your friendship is inspiring in how much it has survived. There's honesty with you guys I've never seen." Trish added in.

"Sure there was some denial and general slowness in getting here but here you guys are so, no more wasting time be happy. We love you." Jay finished raising his beer.

-/-/-/-

Meredith has arranged for the accappella group Pentatonix to come serenade everyone with Christmas Carols toward the end of the night.

Judy walks over to them during "Angels We Have Heard on High."

"Someone wants Mommy and is refusing anyone who's not Mommy." She gives Mason to Meredith.

"Its bed time huh baby?" Adam said. He leant down and kissed Mason.

Meredith slips off her shoes and stands swaying along to "The Little Drummer Boy." With Mason her shoulder she rubs the girl's back underneath her candy cane patterned pajamas.

Adam removes what appeared to be the bottom half of a ginger bread man from Mason's clenched fist.

-/-/-/-

"Come on," Adam whispers. "Let's slip away so we don't have to say goodbye to every single person here."

"Got something on your mind?"

"Always."

"I've got to give Mace to your Mom but I'll meet you at the stairs."

-/-/-/-

"So she go without a fight?" Adam asked leaned against the bannister in his slightly dishelmed suit. Tie and top buttons undone, feet crossed at the ankles and hands stuffed in his pockets.

Meredith smiles she can't help it.

"What?"

"You look like something straight out of GQ I'm not sure when that happened but I'm okay it."

"What?"

"That's my way of saying you looked good today Adam. I like this relaxed look best." She comes to stand in front of him and loops her arms through his and around his waist. She lays her head on his chest.

"I love you and I'm glad we're married but my feet hurt and I want to take a nap."

He laughs looping his arms around her shoulders he kisses the top of her head. "I'll think of something to wake you up. Come on I'll piggy back you down the stairs.

She leans back to catch his eye. "Is that ri-"the way he kisses her promises things.

She laughs into the kiss. "Second verse same as the first I'm not having sex in the hall way."

"Oh but churches are totally okay?" he teased.

She shoved him a little. "We swore we'd never speak of it publicly."

"Too late, I told Jay."

"He's a gossipy bitch Adam!"

"Of course you told Jay, you guys go pee together and everything!"

"Honey, do you want me to carry you down the stairs or not?"

"Yes please."

"Then by all means Queen Mere, hop on." He said a little snarkily.

"This dress will make hopping difficult."

"But you look pretty, and that's what counts right? Though to be honest I like you in anything and in nothing at all so my opinion might be biased."

They're half way down the windy staircase when…

"Excuse me, where are you two going?"

"To have sex, you aren't invited Trish I don't have enough alcohol in me for a three some." Meredith answered.

"Nice one baby." Adam said laughing.

"You haven't thrown the bouquet yet!"

"Give it to John's new girlfriend, fake tits McGee needs all the luck she can get." Meredith said referring to Nikki Bella

"Ooh I meant to ask you what you thought of her. I'm switching from husband to best friend now."

"Truth," She said near his ear as they started back down the stairs. "I think she sees a husband and he sees an easy lay and a quick band aid, she seems kind of gold diggery I hope John doesn't fall for it. Truthfully, he's never really gotten over Liz she scarred him for anyone after her and yet he still loves her."

"I don't know I honestly thought he might marry you."

"Why's that?"

"Because even as freaked as I was by the whole us thing I couldn't see why he wouldn't I would've and well I did."

"I hope he doesn't marry her, their children would be bobble heads with huge foreheads."

"That's mean but funny I didn't notice her head size you could see those knockers from space."

"Adam if you don't stop making me laugh…."

"What you're going to pee? By the way I can see the humor in that baby shower fight now… asking me if I was a toe sucker Jay gets bonus points."

"My lingering bladder control issues are no joke having Mason screwed me up."

"She's like the coolest little thing though."

"Easy for you to say you don't pee when you sneeze."

"See this is why you're my soul mate nothing is off limits not even our peeing habits."

"Last stair holy fuck you are not this heavy." He complained.

"It's the dress."

"I think that glitzy fucker weighs thirty damn pounds."

"You can put me down thanks for the ride."

-/-/-/-/-/

"Adam help! I can't get out of said glitzy fucker." She hollers from the bathroom and he walks in laughing.

He comes over and stands behind her with his dress shirt on buttoned. "Where do you want me?"

"Did you mean that as sexual innuendo? Because that's all I heard just now."

"Dirty minded girl, I love you."

"Its buttons then a zipper."

"Okay got it." She waits a moment and the zipper slides her dress falling to pool at her feet.

She stands in nothing but the famous corset, thong, garter belt, and thigh high silk stockings.

"Well damn…" Adam murmured and picked her up he tossed her over shoulder.

This is not how I saw this going Aj." She complained.

"Trust me; I'll get you exactly where you wanna go."

"Yeah?"

He tossed her on the bed. "Yeah now roll over." She rolled on to her stomach and he began unlacing the corset and kissing each little bit of newly exposed skin.

Meredith sat up on her elbows and looked back at him. "This seems oddly familiar."

"I remember a little more than I let on." He moved up to kiss her on the mouth. "Hmmm." She murmured kissing him back.

He went back to his task of undressing her. Once she's bare beneath him and all his favorite spots kissed he flips her over.

She draws him into her body.

"God…I hope this never gets old." Adam said near her ear.

"That's not possible; I love you too much for that." She kissed him.

-/-/-/-

"We're married that's trippy." Meredith states yawning as they lay in a disheveled bed.

"Kind of cool…" He lay on his side next to her playing her fingers and staring at the ring on her hand.

"Only one thing is missing?" they look at each other.

"You change the sheets I'll get her." He said hopping up and putting pajama bottoms.

Meredith changes the sheets and puts on pajamas and waits.

"I had to pry her away from my Mom who didn't want to share but now…" He lays Mason on the bed. "Christmas is perfect. Hey our pjs match!" They all wear candy cane pajamas.

"Dada!" Mason slaps his chest.

"What Mace?"  
"Hello."

"Hi baby, cuddle up and go back to night nights okay?"

"Mama!"

"Hi Mason Jude! Come on cuddle the Mommy.

-/-/-/-

"It's about damn time!" John gripes as the trio comes down the stairs Christmas Morning.

"We've been over this Johnny, Santa doesn't bring grown up workaholic boys presents." Meredith teases handing him Mason.

"We were waiting on the baby Priss."

"Priss? You'll pay for that one day soon."

"At least it's not me." Adam mouths as they walk by hand in hand.

"Still caught that." She sits down next to Trish and watches Adam hand out presents. Stopping every so often to watch Mason open something.

"What ya doing Copeland" He hands her a gift and sits on the arm of the couch.

"It's Pearson-Copeland, and I'm trying decide if our kid woulda been happier with a box." She gestures to her daughter who is sitting in a cardboard box ripping up tissue paper next to Judy.

"Well we know she loves tissue paper."

"I'm happy right now; happiest I've been in forever. Thank you Adam." She said smiling.

"I sense a but in there somewhere." He kissed her.

"Nope, I'm just plain old happy."

"I want another one. You game?" he whispers in her ear nodding toward Mason.

"Why not!" she said smiling

AN: That's all I wrote folks I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the Follows Favorites and Reviews! Would you guys like a sequel? Review and tell me! Thanks again Meg


End file.
